Everything I wanted
by naley2347
Summary: Five years after Graduation. Klaus had taken everything from Marcel. Had got all the power and respect he wanted during those five years. But everything seemed incomplete. He had built a kingdom of loneliness. Every King needs a Queen. And he thought about only one blond vampire. Klaus and Caroline will have a chance?
1. Everything I wanted

_Flashback_

"So, I opted for something I knew you would accept." – It hurt to say that. It hurt too much and Klaus never thought he could feel something like what he was feeling, just about to say those words. But perhaps the worst and most disturbing thing to him was the fact that see her way, looking at him curiously, waiting for him to speak, made him happy by the possibility of leaving her happy.– "Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls."

"What?" - She did not seem to believe in his words. -

Klaus quickly looked away, trying not to catch himself analyzing how happy she was to get Tyler back. So he decided to say:

"He's your first love." – and finally turning to face her, said the words he never thought to be able to say. Even for her. But something stronger had taken care of him, something he could not explain. And something he did not want to understand.- "I intend to be your last, however long it takes."

He did not wait for her to finish having a reaction to his sentence. And actually, he did not want to see her reaction. So, courage and even boldness had finally arrived. He had to do it. The original kissed her on the cheek and said softly:

"Congratulations, Caroline."

Caroline gave a sweet and almost shy smirk after the gesture and the words of the hybrid.

"Let's get out of here, before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight." – he attempted to alleviate the load of emotions thrown at once and so suddenly. Then put her forearm wrapped on his and started walking with her to away from here. –

_End of flashback _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Klaus approached the balcony of the mansion, crossed his arms and stood there, watching the magnificent view of the French Quarter. He loved to stay there overnight, just watching what he had managed to bring back to the domain of his family. Yes, he had taken everything from Marcel. Had got all the power and respect he wanted during those five years.

Five years. It was still hard to believe that so much had happened in such short time. Much of what he had planned and that Elijah had planned when they returned to New Orleans had gone completely out of control.

The original had killed Marcel after much difficulty. All because of Davina, the most powerful witch he had ever known. The secret weapon of Marcel. And who was still free to defy the hybrid when she eventually decided. Wandering around, plotting against me.

Hayley and the child had died. He did not care about the wolf, but with the course of pregnancy was getting used to deal with the endless expression of boredom and irritation of the girl.

And about the baby, Klaus also seemed to get accustomed to the idea that time. It was not something he wanted, but it was something he had tried to deal with time. Mainly because of the insistence of Elijah to say: _"This child is our chance. It's a chance for our family. "_

But in the end, nature seemed to understand that he would not be the kind of man who should be a parent. The birth had been difficult and for reasons that only nature could explain, the child was born dead. Hayley had died after childbirth.

Elijah had been heartbroken, almost as if he were the father. And in time he was leaving the city. Rebekah had been sad. She and the wolf had become friends. And eventually she was leaving town. Until began to make regular visits to his mansion, but never deciding to live there. Klaus had been truly sad, as much as he did not showed at the time, but at the same time relieved. _It was not to be. Never should have happened. But I was willing to try at the end._

"Bored for not having anyone else to stab, Nik?"

Klaus, still with his back to the owner of the voice, forced a smile when he heard her voice.

"Rebekah. To what do I owe the displeasure of your visit at this time of night?"

"I was walking and decided to say" hi "to my annoying brother." - She had approached the balcony, getting beside him. -

Klaus nodded silently. He continued to watch the place where he was considered King. It was then that she shot provocative:

"Tell me. What is the point of all this kingdom and power if in the end of the day you're here, standing on the balcony of your majestic mansion, watching everything you got ...but alone?"

He remained silent. Perhaps planning on an answer, something weird to do since, when he had decided to start a war against Marcel to regain French Quarter, everything seemed perfectly clear to him._ "Marcel has got everything I ever wanted: power, loyalty, family. I want what he has. I want it back. I want to be king."_ He had said that once. That was what he wanted.

"Power and loyalty." - He said after a few minutes even without facing his sister. - "I got everything I wanted. That's what matters. "

Rebekah laughed bitterly. _Always the same._

"What about family?"

He gave a little laugh trying not to make the whole situation too dramatic. Then he joked:

"You're here, is not it, little sister?"

It was her turn to be silent. Defeated by his words.

"After everything that happened, you still make me regular visits, even if it is to discuss as always." - He sighed and looked at her - "Family, after all, right? Us? "

"Yeah." - She admitted - "You're right. But Elijah, huh? "

"Elijah is sentimental fool." - He growled angrily. - "He will always want to fix me. Find my salvation, my redemption. "

"He loves you, Nik. It is different. "

"My dear, if he really loved me ..." - he smiled bitterly - "... he would stop trying to save me and begin to accept me."

Rebekah laughed.

"It's a little hard to accept you as you continue solving your problems with compulsion, threats and daggers."

"But you're here." - he pointed through a whisper. -

"That's because I'm self-destructive." - She looked away - "I'm always beside you, Nik. Even after everything you've done. Elijah was not all this time. I was. I've always been here. "

He also agreed deviating look.

"You want a thank you?" - Klaus sighed and shrugged. - "All right. Thank you, then. "

The girl began to walk away from him and already going out there said to her brother, who had his back to her:

"I want you to be happy, Nik. That's all. "

Soon after, she disappeared, leaving Klaus ponder everything. The original allowed himself quickly close eyes and think about his words during that phone call:_ "Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I could think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Two hours later.

He got out of bed, put his boxers and the rest of the clothes as fast as he could. It was always like that. Stay never was an option. He did not want and mostly never felt desire to stay.

"Is it me or every time you go away more faster than last time?" - Her voice asked as he turned to face the blonde. -

"Stay is not an option, love."

"I know." - She nodded conformed. –

The hybrid was found company to lonely nights: Camille, one more thing he had taken from Marcel. Klaus slept with the bartender several times. Only sex. No feelings, no caresses. In fact, he felt empty having sex with her in same way when he was lying alone in bed in his room.

She looked sad seeing him go. However, what made her sadder was something else. She asked suddenly after finally create courage:

"What's her name?"

Klaus, properly dressed, froze. He stared his gaze lost at something that was not there.

"I do not know what you're talking about." - He now put the boots to get out of there at once. –

Camille gave a small sad smile.

"I do not need to be a psychologist to know when a guy has sex with me seeing the face of another woman, thinking about another woman."

He stared at her in silence. He did not want to touch that subject.

"You should not fall in love with me, sweetheart." - He shot changing the subject. -

"Wow." - she laughed - "Good move. Reversing the situation."

He got out of bed and made his way to leave her room. However, just listened what he did not want to hear:

"You love her."

_Flashback_

Five years ago.

He accompanied the girl to the door of the house. It was late and he needed to return to New Orleans. He needed to say goodbye to her.

"Well, I guess I better go." - He said with difficulty. -

"So soon?" - She asked almost in a shy whisper. -

Klaus stared Caroline curiously. _She'll miss me? That's what this "so soon" mean?_ He could not believe it.

"Yeah." – he simply said as he tried to get away from her –

Caroline, however, did not look well. She did not look well with that. The girl looked him takes one step back, away from her, and even though she could not understand or want to understand why, she felt a tightness in the chest, a sudden urge to cry. _What is happening to me? What is happening to me?_

She hesitated for a fleeting second, but ended up shooting when watch him leave:

"Wait."

Klaus turned to her almost anxious. And he never seemed anxious.

"What?" - His eyes met her eyes. He tried to decipher what was there, what she was hiding. –

"I. .. I ..." - she stammered. - "I just wanted to say _nice trip_. Yeah, that's what I meant. "- she tried to convince herself of those words. -

He nodded, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Soon after, the original turned again to leave the porch of the house of the girl. But as he walked down the stairs he heard her say in a way almost anguishing:

"Klaus."

He turned back to her. Waiting. Wondering what could be. So he just froze at the sight of the blonde approach him slowly and after clear hesitation. Caroline was inches from him. Both silent.

He watched her curiously. Trying to decipher her was one of the most fascinating, exciting and disturbing thing for him. The vampire sighed, seemed to try to gather enough forces and, without breaking eye contact, took her hands up to his face as if trying to save an image of him with her.

Klaus had no reaction at all. He just felt the softness of her hands touching his face. And part of the hybrid was tempted to close eyes at that the moment. But he ended up not doing. He needed to continue analyzing her.

Caroline gasped softly as she escaped from his gaze and quickly came to admire his lips. She needed to feel at least once what was the taste of his mouth. The taste of those lips always so tempting, attractive and disturbing. Just once. The first and last time. Then she turned to meet his eyes.

The girl could see he wanted her lips as she wanted his. No hesitation, no doubt, no fear, no guilty conscience. She brought his mouth to hers, slowly crushing her lips on his. Klaus wrapped her waist with his arms while the tip of the tongue was trying open up space to deepen the kiss. And she gladly granted all the space he wanted, opening her mouth to the entrance of his tongue. Caroline held his face with one hand while the other tried to pull him by the neck even more against her.

They were in a hurry. Hurry to finally experience a taste of other. Then they began to climb the stairs, always kissing, still in each others arms until Klaus leaned Caroline against wall through kisses more hungry and anxious. She let out a small moan as she felt him kissing her neck while his hands touched her body as if to leave his mark on her body. But the reality had returned as suddenly as she had disappeared and the blonde gasped saying:

"Klaus ..." - she tried to push him having difficulty -

But he did not want to stop. And worst of all: she did not want him to stop.

"Stop. Klaus ... "- she suffered begging to his lips leave the skin on her neck - "Please ..."

Then she pushed him away from her tightly, making him only gives a few wobbly steps backwards. The original seemed out of control, he panted, devouring her with his blue-green eyes.

Caroline straightened the graduation dress, panting incessantly and trying not to meet his gaze.

"I. .." - she did not know what to say. -

"We both wanted it." - He had chosen to answer in her place - "Caroline." - him tried to approach again -

But she asked him to stop with one hand. She was afraid of what might happen if he approached again.

"Why did you do that, love?" – Klaus looked confused. He wanted a real answer. -

Caroline brought her hands up to her head looking exhausted emotionally, almost desperate and so confused as he was.

"I do not know." - she would not look at him. Then said what she thought was the truth – "I guess I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Say goodbye?" - He frowned. And after smiled disturbed. - "I allow Tyler back to town and you kiss me?"

The vampire did not want to talk about it. She just looked away. And that was leaving him sick. The hybrid lost patience and in seconds came face to face with her.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." - Then he grabbed the blonde by the shoulders - "Why did you kiss me? I want the truth. "

"I'm sorry. I. .. I did not think, I do not know what happened to me ... "- she said with tears in her eyes. -

And that made him drop her as fast as possible. He did not want to make her cry or maybe hurt her. _Did I held her too tightly? Did I scare her?_

"Do you want me?" - He said serious, already established some distance from her. -

"What?!" - She tried to wipe the tears - "I'm with Tyler!"

"I'm sorry to say, love, but Tyler seemed irrelevant to you when you decided to kiss me." - He provoked angry. Tired of games. –

"That was a mistake, okay?!" - she moved away from the wall and went to the door of the house, but Klaus prevented her to come inside. -

The vampire sighed quickly closing her eyes and said through gritted teeth:

"Let me go."

Klaus pulled away part of her hair, exposing her neck and ear, and whispered into the ear of the girl with determination:

"Say you do not feel anything for me and I might let you go."

She would not let him realize it, but trembled inside. The idea of saying "I feel nothing for you" let her crazy, anguished, desperate. Then, turned to face him with difficulty. Klaus waited for an answer.

"I feel nothing for you." - She said with determination. -

And, no matter how difficult and painful it had been for her to say, but she had succeeded. Klaus seemed to have believed in those words. Or at least that was what she thought by the expression on his face: resigned and almost tortured.

"All right, then." - He shook his head, trying to keep eye contact –

The hybrid turned his back to her, but listened:

"Klaus."

"What?" – he was tired of it all. -

Caroline had tears in her eyes again. Then she took a deep breath and fired heartbroken:

"I want you to make me forget."

And his eyes, for a fleeting moment, widened in disbelief at what he had just heard. The original turned back to face her.

"Forget what?" - He pretended not to understand. –

"This. This kiss." – ela sussurrou –

But he could not answer.

"Please." – she begged - "If you really likes me ... make me forget." - she did not want to remember the feeling of his lips, smell, touch, taste. It would be too painful, too wrong. –

"As you wish." - He controlled his tears. He would not cry. He could not and did not want. –

She agreed seeing him approach. He was not crying. She, however, cried silently watching his eyes. Klaus hesitated for a second and began:

"You will forget this kiss, Caroline."

_End of flashback_

The original stared Camille at the bedroom door.

"I do not love anyone." - He said angrily, teeth clenched. - "There is no power in love. Love makes us weak."

So, he left the place immediately without looking back. And soon after, he spent hours walking alone, trying in vain not to think about the words of Camille. Until he could finally admit to himself:

_Every time I slept with her I could only see one face. She was not who I wanted. It was not her who I imagined to be touching, kissing, being inside. And even after all this time, I still can only see one face._

_One kiss. A single kiss that night. I never forgot you. You have been in my head all this time as the sweetest dream and most harrowing nightmare._


	2. Everything she wanted

_Flashback_

"You will forget this kiss, Caroline." – he said in a voice almost choking seeing one tear flow across her face as he said that. -

So he finished the sentence and just stared at her, who had the face inches from his. Caroline looked confused. Confused by seeing him so close to her and feel her tears.

"Hey." - She took a small step back, away from him, frowning. - "What happened?" - The girl wiped her tears with palm of hand. -

Klaus put his hands in his pockets, shrugged and tried to look relaxed, even being difficult to do so.

"Nothing, love." - He ended up forcing a small smile -

The vampire stared the original with curiosity. For some reason she could not explain, Klaus seemed to lie, hide something.

"I. .." - she closed her eyes trying to think - "I do not understand why I was crying."

The hybrid looked away for a brief second and looked back at her, saying almost in a amusing tone:

"Oh, you'd miss me, love."

And she laughed. Then, decided to play too:

"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you, remember?" - She raised an eyebrow at him. -

He looked at her quickly and ended up catching himself thinking_: That was not what seemed to me a minute ago._ But soon after, Klaus replied using the same words that night:

"Well, that's why I like you."

She smiled thanking in thought for not being able to blush. And by doing this, the blonde also ended up catching herself wondering why she felt so affected by his words. She felt herself in a totally different way that night. _What is happening? Why am I letting him get under my skin like that? _But before she could continue questioning herself for a few more seconds, he approached her cautiously, looking serious. Caroline could not believe it, but she was shivering inside only to see him so close to her.

"I have to go." - Klaus seemed to be trying to convince himself of the fact -

The vampire frowned for a fleeting second. She had almost forgotten he was there to say goodbye. _God, why am I feeling like crying again?! Tyler is coming back to town, but what is occupying my mind right now is the fact that _he_ is leaving town. Once and for all._

Klaus quickly hesitated, but soon gently kissed her forehead as he said with his eyes closed:

"Goodbye, Caroline."

And she just closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her forehead. Then, without realizing, the girl gasped while opening her eyes and said:

"Goodbye ..."

But he was no longer there. Caroline looked around for some time, as if trying to "convince" herself once and for all that he was no longer there. Until she nodded silently and finally went into the house.

_End of flashback_

Caroline was sitting on the couch in her old house in Mystic Fallls arranging a pile of clothes and papers. She had almost everything ready to move definitively away. All she needed to do once and for all was to choose a place.

She could hardly remember how had been her life there, living with Liz. It seemed another life. The girl had gone to Widmore College, getting away from the city and away from her mother. But they always maintained contact until Caroline had discovered that her mother was hiding a secret: a cancer at an advanced stage. And after a few months, the end of Liz had arrived, leaving Caroline devastated for almost a year. This had happened three years earlier. Then for some reason she did not understand, ended up keeping the house. Until the end of college.

Tyler had returned to her at the time, almost five years ago. Yes, he was back, but after much insistence and phone calls. She wanted everything to be perfect for them, but the fact that they were far, far away from this. And maybe a part of her knew exactly what had changed between the two, but she could never be taken by such a possibility. Then the vampire had chosen to believe that simply sometime in their journey they had lost the other. Lost naturally in a unnatural situation. Klaus had started it all when he had forced their separation, but if, as she had chosen to believe, she and Tyler were _"meant to be_", they would have found a way to be together. And this was not what happened. They had just broke up a few weeks after she went to college. But the end was difficult, painful and unfriendly.

Caroline could have spent weeks crying at that time, but she could not. It was as if "everything is fine", _"it was not meant to be"_ and the weirdest of all_: "I do not feel anything for him."_ Yes, caring, concern, but love and passion? _No, not anymore_. And the point of all was to figure when she had come to feel that way about Tyler. Something she had only been able to realize after she stopped insisting on the idea of _"I have a boyfriend"_ or "_Tyler is coming back"_ or _"We're fine and we'll be together."_

A month after the break up she had tried to start a romantic relationship with Jesse, a guy from college. But it had not worked. The two had agreed that simply: _"You and I? Does not work." _And from that day, they had become friends.

The college experience was wonderful and she had defined as: _great friendships were maintained and created here._ Despite all the drama of the eternal love triangle between Stefan, Elena and Damon, and especially despite all the mess and terror caused by Silas. But at the end of all, Silas had been defeated and the triangle was over (Elena had broke up with Damon to get back with Stefan, but at the end, she and the younger Savatore had concluded that _"It was good, real, epic. But come to an end. It became past." _And so she had admitted to herself that she really loved Damon). Elena, Stefan, Matt, Damon and Bonnie, even after she and all the others have discovered to be a ghost. Great friendships she had maintained. And of course, Jesse, a great new friendship created.

"Hey, Forbes." - He said suddenly into the room in the house to help her pack up all the mess. -

Caroline smiled. He always called her that way.

"Hey, Jesse."

He sighed and sat down next to her saying:

"It's pretty sad that you will pursue a course and I another, but I'm happy for you, miss fashion designer." - He joked -

"Thank you." - She touched his shoulder with a giggle - "I'll miss you." - He was going to Europe or something. And she was about to leave Mystic Falls once and for all. -

Fashion designer. It was what she had become. The vampire barbie as Damon called her, had a strong sense of aesthetics, looking at color and detail, a sense of balance and proportion, and an appreciation for beauty. Studying fashion trends, sketching designs of clothing and accessories, selecting colors and fabrics, creating and helping produce men's, women's, and children's apparel, including casual wear, suits, sportswear, formalwear, outerwear, maternity, and intimate apparel. Also, if there were two things that Caroline was very good at doing was to communicate with people and have the ability to command and resolve crises. And now she kinda wanted to open a small clothing store.

"You are the best ex- almost-boyfriend that I had, you know?" – she added jokingly -

Jesse laughed.

"Wow. Well, I do not know how to respond to this strange compliment, but thanks, I guess. "

The girl rolled her eyes and shot rising from the couch:

"I need you to take some boxes that are in the room."

"Hey, do not abuse it, okay?" - He raised his arms already following her - "You're a vampire and has much more power than me to carry boxes."

She crossed her arms and said a bossy way:

"Okay, but I'm also a lady and ladies, my friend, do not carry boxes."

"All right, boss. I give up. "

She laughed.

"Obedience is the best way, Jesse."

Shortly after they were in her old room. He was picking up boxes while Caroline took some things that were on the dressing table. Some photos with Stefan, Elena, Matt and Jesse. So she ended up staring at herself in the mirror and felt the same feeling that had felt during those five years.

_Flashback_

Five years earlier.

Caroline entered the room, took a quick shower and put on the nightwear. She knew she should be overjoyed for Tyler, but just could not smile. Not by him, but by the fact that a certain original was gone. _What is happening? Stop thinking about him, Caroline! Tyler. Think about Tyler._

The vampire stepped up to the mirror and stared at her image as if looking for something. Something in herself. Something was missing. She felt but did not know what it was. Then, without realizing it, Caroline took the tips of the fingers to her lips. Quickly closed her eyes and frowned by doing that.

_End of flashback_

"They say the mirrors are the windows to the soul." - She returned to reality by listening to his voice -

"I thought the eyes were the windows to the soul." - She corrected him with a little smile. -

"Heah, something like that." - He rolled his eyes - "Anyway, what you were looking for, Forbes?"

Caroline hesitated, wondering how to say, but it came almost in a whisper while frowning:

"I do not know ... but ... have you ever had the feeling that something is missing? Something important? "

"Oh, of course. A girlfriend. "- He joked -

She smiled, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious, Jesse."

"Sorry." – he stopped, getting serious. - "I do not think so. At least not the way you're talking about. "

"Which way?" - She turned to face him. -

"I do not know, but ... like it was something that would leave you incomplete and a bit tormented."

The girl looked away saying:

"Okay. Let's change the subject. Too much drama for someone who is no longer a teenager. "

"But it looks like one." - He added –

Caroline smiled and started to help him with some objects. However, he took out a paper, looked for a few seconds with curiosity and asked:

"Who is Klaus?"

"What?" - She said, her voice wavering. -

So Jesse gave the drawing to her. The drawing of her, on which the hybrid had written: _Thank you for your honesty._

"It's someone from my past." - She hurried to say as she put the drawing in any of the boxes. _Someone from another life._ –

"What happened?" - He raised an eyebrow seeming interested -

She rolled her eyes and replied sounding resigned, ending the matter:

"Life. Life happened."

They returned to the room and continued pack everything until he comment as he studied a map:

"Have you decided where you're going?"

"No, not yet." - She continued packing objects, throwing some papers in the trash and others inside a folder. – "Why?"

"Because I have an idea of where you should live."

The girl stopped what she was doing and waited for him to say the place. But that was not what he did. Jesse approached her saying as if confused and interested in the situation:

"Have you ever noticed what you've been doing over the last few years?"

Caroline crossed her arms and frowned. She waited for him to continue the strange line of reasoning. The friend showed the map to her and began to show each point marked with red ink pen.

"You scored everywhere, all cities you've visited over these past years." - He smiled shaking his head while Caroline was getting tense. - "See all these places, Forbes." - He indicated each point. - "Have you visited all cities located around this place." - Jesse finally pointed to the name on the map - "You visited all these places except this place."

The vampire tried not seem disturbed by what he said, disturbed by what she was finally seeing on the map. Then he asked visibly intrigued:

"New Orleans. What are you so afraid to find there, huh? "

"I...I.." – she stammered, bringing hands to the head. She did not believe this was happening. _Him_. Him returning as a ghost to haunt her. To take away peace from her. – "I do not know."

"You sure?" - He knew she was hiding something –

But she did not answer. The vampire seemed lost in thought. All she could do was listen to the voice saying in an incoming call a long time ago. Five years. And a call that she had never come to answer: _"Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I could think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me."_

_All this time. All this time and you never left my life, huh? Why do you keep tormenting me every night? In all my dreams and nightmares?_


	3. New Orleans

Two days later.

Another morning agitated and full of new people on the streets, which were fantastic tourist attractions. Jazz artists playing in the streets.

French Quarter was beautiful, especially by the music that overflows its streets and every corner, every bar. Each store playing a song better than the other. The music and local culinary were highlighted points. Not to mention the beautiful and preserved traditional architecture of the houses, art galleries and antique shops, and, of course, the bars.

"Welcome to New Orleans and the jewel of the Crescent City. French Quarter. "- The brunette women said as she indicated all the beauty and peculiarities of the place for the group of tourists recently arrived. - "Jazz and Jambalaya. Romance and poetry. "- She continued while crossing the street with them. So said using a tone of voice that made her appear to be pretending to be scared. - "Not to mention the things that can bump at night ... monsters that feed on human blood. Vengeful spirits of the dead. "- And people laughed and smiled at the way the woman. - "And my personal favorite, the witches." - She pointed to the shop window where the name was written - "Here we have the voodoo shop, The Jardin Gris. Come. Look for a hex. "

Then the brunette women went on to indicate the other showcase. She looked a little puzzled. That old establishment had been closed a few weeks ago. And now it seemed to have been rented.

"And this was another of the many voodoo shops of the Quarter. "- she watched the showcase still nameless and without any kind of products. –

Virtually the entire tour group had entered The Jardin Gris, just as she had suggested, except for one. A blonde girl. Using black pants, brown boots that reached above the ankles and a white lace blouse very pretty.

"It's mine now." - The blonde said with sympathy while pointing the empty store. - "I rented."

"Really?" - The woman said through a smile. - "You will live here?" - She quickly showed the place with hand -

"Yeah. Well, not here exactly. Here will be something else. "- She smiled approaching the store while taking the key out from her pants pocket. - "It will be a fashion store." - She added already opening the door. –

The woman nodded, waited a few seconds and added smiling again:

"Well, be welcome to the Quarter, miss ..." - she waited for the girl to complete -

"Caroline." - She held out her hand to greet the woman - "And please, no need to call me miss." the vampire looked at the nametag of the brunette and added - "Sabine."

Caroline was about to enter the store when she heard the voice of Sabine ask:

"Why French Quarter, Caroline?"

The girl thought for a few seconds. This was an extremely difficult question to answer. Simply because she had several reasons for being there. But eventually decided to answer the simplest way possible.

"For my work." - She turned to face the brunette women and continued – "Because whether you're already a diva or a diva in training, a chic chick or a trendsetter, a deal spotter or a vintage collector, New Orleans has the girl gear for you. From rock star to pretty princess, glamour girl to tomboy, in a town that truly embraces the individual, these one-of-a-kind style shops literally have something for everyone, as well as for every budget." – She sighed and looked around - "This place is perfect."

Sabine gave a small smile and said goodbye to the girl, who came into the store. The woman waited about a minute and took the phone.

"Hey." - She said seriously. - "We have a new resident in the Quarter. It's the time of _registration_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Meanwhile.

"Excuse me." - The vampire said as he asked with the look if he could enter the hall. -

The original, which was sitting in a big chair, nodded to the boy, indicating that he could enter the place.

"Is there a problem, mate?" - He seemed focused on something he was drawing because he had not looked upon the boy -

"No." - the other replied relaxed. - "The preparations for the night's party are well. New registrations are about to be made . And... "

The hybrid just nodded until interrupted one of his helpers to ask:

"Any news on the location of Davina?"

"No, not yet. Witches have not detected anything unusual on radar. It's fine. "

So, when he heard this, Klaus stopped drawing and rose suddenly from his chair. He walked to the vampire and started to say as he touched his shoulder:

"Understand this, my dear fellow Joe ..." - he said calm, but a little annoyed - "Nothing is fine until we captured and eliminated that girl, I make myself clear?"

Joe nodded immediately.

"Yes, I understand." - He feared and respected Klaus. Yes, he knew they were friends, but the original was The King of Quarter. There was a hierarchy that he should respect, despite the cordiality with which the hybrid treated his helpers. –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Thirty minutes later.

Caroline watched the empty space. She had cleaned the whole place, in fact, with vampire speed, was much easier fix everything. And now she was wondering what color would be chosen to paint the walls.

But the thought was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking the door. She turned and went to the door, opening it. Then she came upon two unknown guys.

"Good morning." - One said stretching his hand to greet the girl - "My name is Luke."

Caroline was a little confusing, but just greeting him anyway.

"Good morning."

They shook hands and soon after Luke added indicating the other guy, who was beside him, with his hand:

"And this is my friend, Brian."

She was really confused, but gave a small smile as she stretched one hand to greet the other guy. But when the blonde did, something happened.

"Ouch!" - She shot immediately pulling the hand away from the hand of Brian. -

The two guys looked at each other and nodded at each other as they said in unison the extent that one of them took a small notepad and a pen:

"Vampire."

Caroline's eyes widened in shock and took a few steps back practically screaming with anger, confusion and a bit of fear:

"What the hell is going on here?!"

However, to her surprise, they both looked extremely quiet. Then Luke told using a friendly tone of voice:

"I'm sorry. Registration."- He shrugged -" It is standard procedure here.

"Registration?!"- She frowned as she crossed her arms -

Luke put his hands in his pockets and Brian started talking while holding the notepad and pen in hand.

"You're a vampire." - He said while showing the palm of the hand with which she had greeted him. His hand seemed perfectly normal. Unlike Caroline's hand, which was still burning. –

"What?" - She had begun to imagine he could have found out and why her hand was burning. - "Vervain?!"

The two agreed and Brian continued:

"As Luke said registration is standard procedure." - He paused - "With this ..." - he showed the notepad - "We wrote what was identified. Luke, I and many others record the new residents of the Quarter, classifying each one of them in: vampire, werewolf, witch or human. And of course, we note names. Miss..." – he waited for her answer –

"Caroline." - She said almost grudgingly. They seemed to have no intention of hurting her or even be rude. So she answered. –

"I appreciate that, but I also need your second name." - He added -

"I'm sorry, but I'll just say my full name for you two." - she was certainty of those words. –

So she did not expect started happening. Luke looked angry for the first time. His fangs were already evident. Brian tried to calm his friend, touching his shoulder, but was not having success.

"Let go of me, Brian." - he snarled about to attack her, which also has showed her fangs. - "I'm not leaving here without a name."

Caroline was preparing to fight. She would end him if necessary. But when the vampire was close to attacking the blonde, a fourth person entered the room. A girl. She was in her mid 25s, attractive with long brown hair, slim, wearing a faded green pants, a black blouse and a jacket in a cream color almost white. The girl stretched her arm toward the vampire and shot losing patience:

"Enough!" - She seemed to be a social force, a leader armed with a sharp tongue and confidence. Besides her obviously power. Magic. –

Luke fell on his knees , bringing his hands to his head and screaming. Seconds later she stopped hurting him. Brian helped his friend get up from the floor.

"I'm sorry, Sophie." - He seemed to beg something for her with look -

"I'm not who you should fear, Brian." - She said hard to him while Caroline watched the whole scene. - "_He_ will be furious when he finds out that your friend is attacking a new resident of the Quarter." - Sophie stared quickly Caroline, who wondered who would be _"he"_ said by the witch, and added - "Especially, a vampire."

"She refused to say the full name." - Luke tried vainly to find a justification –

Caroline's eyes widened and shot clearly outraged:

"Seriously?!" - She crossed her arms - "I will not be forced to say anything to you, your insolent vampire." - The blonde used a tone of voice and posture badass, leaving Sophie curious about her. –

The witch would not comment so openly that, yes, she had developed a way to help the helpers of Klaus to find out the full name with the magic of her and her sisters. So she chose to tell the two guys:

"You could have been more polite." - Brian and Luke knew what she was talking about - "There are ways that do not involve violence."

Then the witch turned toward Caroline saying:

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"All right." - The blonde had enjoyed the witch. For some reason, she seemed trustfull. -

"Get out of here." - Sophie snapped at them. But before they closed the door, she added - "Report the inappropriate behavior of Luke for Joe, Brian. Do it or I'll do it. "

The vampire nodded and left the place with his partner.

"Well, my name is Caroline." - The blonde said after a few seconds of silence - "Just Caroline." - She pointed through a suspicious tone -

Sophie ended up giving a small smile at the way of the vampire. _Smart, stubborn and courageous. I like her._

"Sophie Deveraux." – She crossed her arms and said - "You're too busy to start a civilized conversation in one of the bars of the area?"

Caroline thought for a few quick seconds and said with a shrug:

"Fine. No problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Some time later.

The two were leaning against the counter of the pub, drinking a beer and talking about what had happened.

"How'd they do it?" - Caroline asked curiously -

"I created a spell that would allow the identification of the species ... I do not know .. this is not the right word. Anyway, when a vampire greets one of them ... "

"They are always two vampires, then." - The blonde interrupted the witch. -

"Almost always." - so, Sophie continued - "... they have the sensation of being burning up with vervain. On the other hand the sensation of the werewolf comes from wolfsbane. Humans do not feel anything and witches recognize magic when they touch the hand of one of them. "

"Nice." – the girl admitted - "But why do all this?"

Sophie drank some beer and almost started to reply, but was interrupted by another girl, who had blond hair, green eyes and an attractive face of a girl with 26 years old.

"This is French Quater. And vampires dominate this place. "

Caroline stared at the blonde seemed interested while Sophie agreed with the head.

"She's right."

"Hey, I'm sorry that I had gotten myself into the conversation." - The bartender spoke again as she gave a small smile to Caroline - "Camille. But you can call me Cami."

"Hi. It's okay." - the vampire smiled - "I'm Caroline."

The two blondes was greeted with a quick nod.

"Vampires dominate this place, with the support of witches. We have a deal. "- The witch stared Caroline again -" Protect the Quarter of other forces that could to disturb the balance or harm humans, witches, vampires, and even werewolves from objectionable actions. "- Sophie thought about Davina and Marcel while saying that –

Caroline was really intrigued by the subject. She was enjoying the idea of that place.

"But despite the agreement, witches do not interfere in the matters of vampires. They dominate the place. "- Sophie continued -" We are free to practice magic and we live in peace with them, something that has not happened for a long time here. "- She said –

"What happened?" - The vampire frowned -

"Marcel." - Camille answered in a vague way -

"Yes, but that's a long story that will have to be told at another time because I have to go. Sorry. "- The witch said as she paid the drink -" It was good to meet you, Caroline. "- She said politely

"I say the same, Sophie." - She smiled at the witch and decided to say - "Forbes."

"What?" - Sophie looked confused -

"My name. Is Caroline Forbes. "- The blonde shrugged -" It's okay to reveal now. "

The witch gave a small smile.

"Thank you." - She said already moving away from the counter - "You just help me not have a problem with him." - So she left the pub. –

Caroline drank some beer and said sounding a little irritated with the whole mystery behind that "him":

"Who the hell is _him_, huh?"

Camille smiled almost in a funny way while cleaning the counter.

"He is the leader of vampires. The King of the Quarter. "

"King?" - She raised her eyebrows looking surprised by the denomination so majestic –

"Yeah." – the other blonde tried not to blush thinking about him. Yes, she knew she was in love with Klaus. But she also knew that he seemed in love with another woman. The mysterious woman who never left his mind. – "And you, as a new resident of the the Quarter and mostly for being a vampire, should come to the evening party. "

"_Evening party_?" - She laughed - "There's a party every night? Is that what you're saying? "

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." - Cami replied as she handed a glass of wiskey for another client –

Then the bartender took a kind of invitation in her purse, which was probably hidden under the counter. She gave it to Caroline.

"Here." - Cami pointed to the name on the paper - "This is the address."

The vampire read aloud what was written on the invitation. Then, touched with the fingertips the symbol over the role.

"M." - Caroline whispered to herself - "What does it mean?"

"It is the symbol of the King." - She paused a few seconds and said - "It means Mikaelson."

Caroline gasped in disbelief at what was heard. The girl felt a shiver go through her entire body.

"What?" - She tried not to show disturbed with the fact -

"Klaus Mikaelson is his name." - Cami, however, had noticed something different about the vampire. - "Hey, are you okay?"

Caroline nodded quickly as she drank some beer. And ended up letting out:

"Yeah." - She smiled nervously - "Is that I just remembered why I came here."

"New Orleans?" - A human raised an eyebrow curiously - "Why so?"

The vampire seemed entranced. Jesse's words kept coming back to her mind: _You scored everywhere, all cities you've visited over these past years. You visited all these places except this place. New Orleans. What are you so afraid to find there, huh?_

"I came looking for someone I have not seen for a long time." - She finally admitted aloud. Still looking lost in thought. –

Cami nodded.

"Have you found this person?"

"Not yet." – she whispered softly. Then ended up looking at the "M" once more, for a brief second. So, faced the bartender again - "Not yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"What I said about attacking the new residents, huh?!" - Klaus yelled as he grabbed Luke's neck tightly, smothering him. –

"Sorry...I..." - he tried to explain -

The original pushed the vampire against the wall still smothering him. He was furious.

"Let him go, Klaus." - Sophie's voice said suddenly inside the hall -

The hybrid turned to face her as he kept Luke's neck stuck in one of his hands. Klaus pointed Sophie so threatening and angry, saying between his teeth:

"Do not you dare try to command me, witch."

And she raised her arms in the air, as if trying to defend herself.

"You're right." - She paused quickly - "But I think you should let him go. He made a mistake. Show mercy at least once. "

Hearing those words was almost a déjà vu for him. Klaus released Luke without even realizing it. The original had a lost gaze as he listened to her voice inside his head. _Then show me. If you and I are so similar, then show me your compassion. Show him the mercy that I would show you._ Always her. Always on his mind, tormenting him. Making him to question his own actions.

"All right." - He said turning to reality as fast as possible. - "You can go."

Luke nodded nervously and thanked.

"I will not make the same mistake. I promise. "

"I hope you're right, because the next time I will not show mercy." - Klaus said hard and dry –

Sophie sat on the small sofa and said to him:

"You did the right thing."

Klaus sat in the chair, after serving himself a glass of whiskey, gave a little ironic laugh and replied:

"I appreciate, but your opinion on this issue is irrelevant."

"But you followed my advice." - She pointed -

The original drank some whiskey before answering.

"I did not do it because of you, love."

"Okay." - She decided to change the subject. _Talking to him is almost impossible._ - "I got the full name of the girl that Luke and Brian tried to register."

He rolled his eyes and commented looking bored:

"Great. Means one less problem. "

Sophie laughed.

"It was that a compliment?"

Klaus drank again and laughed too shaking his head side to side in a negative way.

"I do not praise witches, dear." – he put the glass on the table in front of him and changed the subject - "What is the name of the brave and stubborn girl who refused to reveal the full name?" - he teased -

"Caroline Forbes." – she said simply –

The original's eyes widened and her mouth opened partially in shock. _It can not be._ His heart and mind were certainly trying to play with him. Then, the hybrid asked through almost a hoarse whisper, trying do not waver his voice:

"What did you say?"


	4. Meeting again

"Do not worry about clothes for the party, okay?" - Cami was enjoying the fact that the pub had few customers at that time to continue talking with the vampire - "Wear something nice and, why not, a little sexy, huh? It's just what you need for today. "

Caroline gave a small grateful smile.

"Clothing is not a problem, believe me." - She commented after drinking some more beer. -

"And may I know why?" - The bartender raised an eyebrow obviously interested -

"I am fashion designer." - The blonde said simply - "I can do my outfit today for the party."

"Wow. Nice." - The human rested her chin in one hand. - "Well, I'm a simple bartender with a degree in psychology. I finished college, I love my chosen profession, but am still _just_ a bartender. "

"Why?" - Caroline seemed confused - "Why continue being _just _a bartender since you, by what I'm seeing, like the idea of being a psychologist?"

Cami seemed to think for a few seconds.

"Maybe I'm afraid to leave here." - She confessed - "Leaving New Orleans. Even more for being a human without relatives in a gigantic world of possibilities and opportunities. "

"And why would you have to leave?"

"Because I would not be a good psychologist if I stayed here." - She thought of Klaus. What kind of psychologist she would be while she just liked the guy more complicated and evil she had ever known? - "Here I do not take many rational decisions."

The vampire still looked confused. Cami was being very vague and mysterious.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I got involved with someone who would not put myself in the category of psychologist of the year, you know?" - That was all she could say. The original did not allow her to tell anyone that they slept together sometimes. And "sometimes", in fact, already been going for three months. He appeared in her small apartment, he had sex he wants with ease and would leave as soon as possible. Few words were spoken or almost none. He just appeared, had sex with her and leave. -

Caroline nodded. Somehow strange and even embarrassing, she seemed to show Cami, through a looking lost and almost blushing, that she understood what she was going through.

"The bad guys, right?" - She uttered without realizing -

"Exactly." - The bartender nodded trying not to blush. Cami analyzed the way the blonde for awhile and finally asked in a friendly tone - "What is the name of yours?"

Caroline, who seemed lost in thought, shook her head from side to side back to reality. And immediately laughed nervously.

"My bad guy? No. "- she turned to drink -" I do not have one. "

"Really?" - The other blonde grinned - "My mistake, then."

The vampire stared Camille briefly and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up."

The two blondes let out a laugh at the same time.

"So, this is the first time you come to French Quarter?" - The bartender decided to change the subject when she noticed that despite the laughter shared, Caroline did not look very comfortable and keen to keep talking about bad guys. -

But, to her misfortune, ask that question so simple and unpretentious seemed somehow to have left the situation as strange as before.

Caroline finished her drink and started looking at the empty glass as she said through a whisper from someone who seemed to have been hurt, someone who did not want to remember something:

"No. Actually, no... "

_Flashback_

Four years and four months before.

French Quarter.

Caroline did not believe she really was there. The only thing she knew was that she needed to try to find him. She needed to see with her own eyes. Tyler's words still tormented her mind: _You want to know something? Your precious Klaus is at that time in the French Quarter with Hayley traitor. Yeah, looks like they are a happy couple and will have a baby!_

It was not right. It was not rational. It did not make sense. But why would she be feeling that way? As if he had betrayed her. _He owes me nothing. He is nothing to me. I feel nothing for him._

That was when she saw. Across the street. Hayley was near a store that she could not identify the name. And the wolf looked quite pregnant. Probably eight or nine months.

Caroline gasped without notice and tried to look away. But something kept pulling her to the direction of the wolf, toward her belly. Yes, it was true. They were together and were about to have a baby. She had no idea how and when they had been together, and especially how that pregnancy could be possible. _Vampires can not procreate_. But the fact was that it was true, it was real.

The vampire quickly shook her head from side to side as if trying to wake up from that madness she had gotten herself into. _What the hell are you doing here, Caroline?! You should never have come. Go away once and for all. Leave this all behind, whatever "this", that thing that you insist on keeping for him, even though you do not understand and do not want to admit. Move on. And let him move on. Well, actually, he seems to have done it. Long before you actually. Wow, is not it? Who could imagine._

The blonde smiled exhausted to herself as she closed her eyes. _Go away._ Then she turned to leave. But before he could take more than two steps, a voice said as if approaching her:

"Caroline?"

The blonde, still with her back to the owner of the voice, simply closed eyes. _Shit. Seriously?! You have to be kidding me. That was all I needed now._ Then she sighed, tried to look relaxed and turned to find Hayley in front of her.

"Hi, slut." - The vampire shot. It was much stronger than her. -

Hayley, however, ended up laughing to her way.

"That's the blond vampire annoying I know." - The wolf spoke with that strange accent, only she had always seemed bored with something. And of course, with that annoying way of someone who only knew how to speak using the lips of a sexy way. -

And that left Caroline with even more anger. _God! Why does she have to talk and make expressions as if it had always posing for a camera, as if I heard someone request: Make a sexy face. Use your lips. _

"What are you doing here, huh?" - The wolf spoke again. She looked puzzled -

"Oh, no big deal. Just hanging out. "

Hayley raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Hanging out? In French Quarter? "

"Yes!" - Caroline rolled her eyes - "It is forbidden or something?"

"Of course not." - Hayley still looked suspicious. –

The blonde crossed her arms and said changing the subject:

"Congratulations on the baby, by the way."

The wolf immediately took her hand to her belly and through a small smile, replied:

"Thanks." - Then she, after hesitating for a few seconds, just adding embarrassed - "Do you know who the father is?"

Caroline tried to show herself "okay" with the situation. She has not demonstrated that she had a clear sense of discomfort and even a certain bitterness with the question.

"Yes, I know." - She simply said - "Well, once again congratulations. You two really deserve each other. "- However, there was a bit of resentment in the last sentence, even though she did not want to show. -

Hayley nodded in silence, waited some time and finally said casually as if that were a relevant information:

"We're not together. He is _just _the father. "

And such a gesture made the vampire inevitably widen her eyes for a fleeting second, and at the same time discreet. She did not see it coming from the wolf. More importantly, she did not understand why Hayley touch that subject.

"I have nothing to do with it." - The blonde shrugged - "It's none of my business."

Then the two stood in silence. Just staring at each other on the sidewalk. Until Caroline did has indicated that she would finally leave, but before she go, asked:

"This may be _just_ between us?" - She tried not to look embarrassed - "The fact that I have appeared here, this way, suddenly?"

The wolf attentively analyzed the vampire and said full of irony:

"I thought you were _just hanging out_."

And the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am." - She paused and continued serious - "But I do not want to create an awkward situation if I can avoid it, okay?"

"All right, if that's what you really want." - Hayley shrugged -

"It's exactly what I want." - She said with a lot of conviction -

The two nodded at each other, coming to an agreement. Then Caroline turned to depart from there after a weird "Goodbye." But even with her back turned to the other girl as she came out of there, listened the wolf say:

"You are wrong in saying that it is not of your business, when in fact you, deep down, came to admit to yourself that you're _in love_ with him."

But the vampire had gone out of there as fast as possible. Without looking back.

_End of flashback_

"Caroline?" - The voice of Cami asked as if to take the girl out of the trance -

"What?" - The vampire blinked rapidly and turned to face the human -

"You said it was not the first time you had visited French Quarter ..." - she hoped the girl continued -

"Yeah, that." - She smiled trying to disguise - "It happened a long time ago and I hardly remember what it was."

Camille nodded noticing again that the vampire was hiding something. _Well, if she does not want to talk about it, I will not pursue the matter as a annoying curious._

"Hey, I gotta go." - Caroline paid for the drink and smiled at the bartender - "It was really nice to meet you."

"This can be the beginning of a great friendship, huh?" - The human joked -

"Of course it can be." - The blonde walked away, but was quickly asking - "Hey, I see you tonight at the party?"

Camille made a face of "I'm sorry" and said:

"Not today." - She hesitated, but eventually confessed - "Today I will wait that guy appears in my apartment ... "

"Casual sex with the bad guy?" - She teased full of malice -

And the bartender smiled blushing as she nodded.

"I'll see you later, then." - Caroline shrugged –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"So, I assume that you have invited the girl to the party tonight, right?" - He asked trying to sound nonchalant as he poured himself a bit more whiskey -

Sophie, who was about to leave the hall, stopped at a few steps from the door, turned to him and said:

"I forgot, actually."

Klaus drank it all at once and ended up hitting the glass on the table harder and angry than he expected and wanted. Then he stared at the witch for a few seconds and began to say with a calm disguise, practically forced:

"Sophie, love, you know as well as I do the basic procedures." - He laced his fingers as he settled in the big chair and put the feet on the table in a way "unconcerned and quiet." - "New residents, especially vampires, must be invited to the parties."

The witch crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Yes, I know the basic procedures, but it was not my responsibility to deal with these issues and you know it." - She spoke without fear. Maybe after five years she was finally beginning to deal with the temperament of the original - "I was just trying to fix the mess that _your_ vampires were doing at the time of registration."

"One of these days you will end up losing your tongue, witch." - He threatened her subtly through a smile. -

"Well, who knows, but we know it will not be you do that, right? "- she teased -

"Do not tease me, witch." - He had quickly taken the smile off his face –

"Come on Klaus, you and I do not want a new war in French Quarter. "- She came to the main point -" We have an agreement. "

"Of course." - He said with difficulty passing over own temperament. Something extremely difficult to do, but he tried to work out over the years. - "Business above all, love."

She gave a little forced smile and left the place while Joe entered the hall.

"Joe, my friend ..." - Klaus stood up from his chair almost too fast and stood side by side with the vampire, touching his shoulder - "... I need you to do me a small favor."

"Sure." - The vampire nodded –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Four hours later.

_A complete mess_. That was how she perfectly describe it the state of the small apartment, located above her shop. Boxes and bags everywhere, almost all open and with objects and clothes scattered. Sparsely furnished, but all out of place. Even a mattress in the middle of the room.

And she certainly was worsening the situation while literally threw pants, blouses, skirts, shorts and dresses up, sideways or directly on the floor.

"Argh!" - She uttered aloud losing patience. Caroline was in the midst of a crisis of style. She kept looking, but seemed to have nothing to wear. -

Then he began talking to herself like a crazy girl:

"What the hell is going on here? Why do I need to be sexy? "- She shook her head, looking indignant -" It's just a stupid party, right? "- She had started to giggle nervously -" Of course it's just a stupid party! "

Until she stopped doing it abruptly. Caroline was silent and went to look for every outfit she had thrown on the floor. Then her gaze stopped on the only boxes that were still properly sealed, the boxes that were leaning against the corner of the room. And where the tissues and all other materials and "tools" to create an outfit were stored.

_Shit._ She rolled her eyes_. Fine. Here we go._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Night.

The place, or rather, the nightclub was definitely stylish and magnificent. A nightclub to open sky. Of French-inspired colonial architecture marked by exuberance of wrought iron balconies. With about two floors, several lines connecting lamps to the ends of the iron columns, and where you could see everything that happened down there, where the dance was more agitated. People, or rather vampires from one side to the other with glasses of wine, whiskey, cups of beer and especially bottles with blood on their hands. All amidst the songs of Jazz and other exciting rhythms.

_**This land is your land,**_

_**This land is my land,**_

_**From California to the New York Island,**_

_**From the Redwood Forest to the Gulf Stream waters,**_

_**I tell you, this land was made for you and me**_

And it was in the midst of _This Land Is Your Land by Sharon Jones & The Dap Kings_ that a certain blonde vampire entered the establishment.

110mm- 4.5" heel. 100mm-.5" platform. Pumps with flawless in black with plush suede contrast, the ankle strap with gunmetal-toned buckle closure heels she was wearing were one luxe heavy way of heating up understated looks. Her lace overlay dress, round neck, featuring cream chiffon skirt and black lace overlay to the bust created an eye-catching style for a stunning statement party look. With simply elegant lines, the dress had miniskirt length, chiffon skater style, lace bodice, sleeveless, stitched hem line whilst the netted underskirt allowed it to move with her body creating beautiful shapes. Hair loose over her shoulders.

Caroline looked around quietly and inevitably as if searching for _something_. It was stronger than her.

Meanwhile on the second floor.

Joe watched the people dancing on the lower floors. The night was hectic as all others. Vampires drinking blood bottles specially prepared to be "sold" at the party. It was as he liked to say: _is our version of that vampire series: True Blood. Only much better, because the blood is not synthetic. Fully human, actually. Only come from not so innocent victims__._

He kept watching everything until he said visibly intrigued:

"Klaus."

The original, who sitting on a large sofa, drinking with other vampires in the midst of almost exaggerated laughter among friends and helpers, drank some more blood and said still laughing:

"What, mate?"

_**As I went walking that ribbon of highway**_

_**I saw above me that endless skyway,**_

_**I saw below me that Golden valley,**_

_**And I'm saying, this land was made for you and me.**_

Joe kept looking for something downstairs. Then, commented:

"I think the blonde you mentioned is here."

The original stopped laughing abruptly. Klaus almost gasped and widened eyes, something strange to him, as if nervous, anxious. Then put the glass already empty upon a small table and walked quickly from the balcony, where Joe was.

The hybrid bowed himself to have a broader view of the other floors and held firmly the material of iron balconie in hands, even tightening the spot, as he searched her with a look full of expectation through the crowd of other vampires.

Until he finally saw her. Caroline. She was practically standing through the crowd, sometimes discreetly taking her head from side to side as if looking for something. And without realizing it, Klaus let out a small wry smile and even incredulous at what he was seeing. She was beautiful. _Even more beautiful._ The original was two floors up, but still could not say with absolute certainty that she was stunning.

Then he walked away from the balcony, and without saying a word, began to descend the stairs quickly, even though he tried not seem rushed, even without using vampire speed. He could seem to be rushed and anxious and at the same time, calm, discreet and totally in control.

And he soon was there.

Caroline looked at everything and had her back turned to him. Klaus approached noiselessly, one step at a time, gradually decreasing speed, getting slower as the distance between the two vanished.

"Welcome to French Quarter, Caroline."

The blonde heard the distinctive accent very close to her and, without forces for the first time in a long time, just closed her eyes while giving a small beaming smile.


	5. Here

She held her own smile, breathed quietly and slowly turned to finally get face to face with him after so many years.

"Hi." – it was the only thing that came to her mind at that moment. Almost in a whisper, because all her attention was focused on him. His appearance. Klaus being _Klaus_. Charming, stylish and annoyingly handsome. Of course, it could not be otherwise, since he did not age. But Caroline could not help herself to observing in thought how beautiful he was.–

The original was wearing black jeans, black boots and a white henley never buttoned. He really seemed to like to leave the top one or two buttons undone. _Probably trying to seduce someone. Not me, of course. I'm too smart to be seduced by him. _But even with that thought in mind, she could not help noticing precisely the area where the buttons were open, exposing a bit skin of his chest._ God!_ _What the hell are you doing, Caroline?! Stop to keep checking him!_ And, of course he also was wearing stylish necklaces.

"Love?" – he said suddenly or rather she suddenly heard him say, making her return to reality. -

Caroline blinked rapidly in a way as discreet as possible, if it was possible to do so. Then she smiled a little embarrassed and said:

"Sorry."

He seemed intrigued by her way, but just shrugged and simply answered:

"It's okay."

But then it was his turn to check the girl. But, unlike her, Klaus made no effort to hide or could not hide that he was enjoying what he was seeing. And his gaze made her feel chills she did not want to feel again.

"You look stunning, love." - He said as he turned to face her. And when he said _stunning_, a part of him wanted to say as well: _you are sexy, love. –_

And at such a compliment, she decided to assume the hybrid was referring to her dress. That was what she wanted to believe. Then glanced at the dress and looked back at him, saying through a smirk:

"Thanks, I made it."

Klaus raised his eyebrows at her sentence. He seemed surprised and even a little proud at what she apparently could do.

"You?" - he echoed trying not to seem too enchanted with what he saw. -

"Yes." - she tried not to laugh at his way and added with pride - "I am a fashion designer now."

He gave a small smirk and asked curiously:

"That's what you did in college, sweetheart?" – The original had changed his perception when he had become a vampire. He has lived that reality long enough to disconnect himself from the trivial human conventions. And he almost always felt free for it. So things like go to college no longer let him interested. The world was bigger than that. And, for him, being a vampire or hybrid, only make things more easier. _You have all the time in the world to learn with the world. Living, experiencing, knowing new places, cultures and people. _But given that fact, what she could do, he ended up remembering that not all trivial conventions were dispensable. Some of them were really interesting. And Caroline was proof of that. Because of what she had become despite being a vampire. It was something very strange to him. _She does not need a job, but even so she chose to work, chose to have an occupation_. –

"Yeah." – she nodded –

He smiled again and started looking around. And she did the same. They had almost forgotten they were talking in the middle of a sort of dance floor full of other vampires.

"Would you like to climb?" - The hybrid spoke again while pointing what appeared to be the second floor -

Caroline hesitated for a moment, but eventually agreed.

In a short time they were in one of the iron balconies on the second floor. A place more reserved, with fewer noise and people around (Joe and the other helpers were on the other side, trying to see who was the mysterious new resident of the Quarter who seemed to have captured the attention of _the King_ so easily), although several others were still there. The blonde looked around and the lower floors as she approached the balcony with him beside her.

Klaus had taken two glasses with champagne as they climbed up there. And now he gave one of glasses for her, which made the girl let out a giggle without even realizing it.

"What?" - He had noticed her way -

"Nothing." - She shook her head from side to side - "It's just ..." - she looked at the glass of champagne and he quickly understood what it was -

"_It's our thing_." - The original said looking away. He tried not to smile. -

"_We don't have a thing_." - she teased, using the same words from another time as also looked away -

And he finally let out a small smile. They were silent for a few minutes. The two drank as they watched the party happen. Caroline had stopped smiling. She wondered how she could touch that subject, but she wanted to do it. The girl could not continue to ignore the fact. Then she asked almost in a whisper embarrassed and, deep down a little fearful:

"So... how is Hayley and your daughter?" – yes, she had also discovered it was a girl at the time. –

The original, who was quietly observing everything, immediately widened his eyes by her words. He stopped drinking and turned to meet the gaze of Caroline. _How could she know?_ He did not know how to answer that question. In fact, he obviously knew, but could not formulate anything to say. Then, he just stared at the blonde, still sounding surprised and even a little embarrassed:

"I know." - She turned to talk of a resigned way, in a strange way. - "It does not matter how. I just know about your romance with her and about your daughter. "- The girl did not want to seem bruised when she said that, but maybe she was not being very good at hiding. Or at least that was what she thought she was doing. She did not want to admit why she feel that way. It was not fair. It was not right. But it was almost inevitable not feel. –

"The wolf died during the birth." - He had returned to look away - "And the child too." - Klaus did not seem sad. That had already happened long ago. Yes, he had been sad in his way at that time, but not for Hayley. For the child. But that was past. And he barely remembered. It was almost as if it never happened. –

Caroline inevitably had brought her hands up her mouth.

"I am so sorry." - She really wants to say it to him. And she also felt the urge to touch his shoulder. But ended up not doing. Klaus did not seem to need comfort although he continued without facing her. He looked fine. –

"It's alright." - He said and drank again some more champagne -

And about less than a minute of silence passed between the two until he finally face her and say with conviction:

"It was not a _romance_." - He looked at her in a different way, as if he wanted make that clear to her. - "It was a one night stand only because of alcohol and frustrated desires."

The vampire could not explain why, but when heard the original saying "frustrated desires", she felt something. Almost as if it had related to her. _You are not the center of things, Caroline. This does not mean that it was for you or it had something to do with you._

"You do not owe me an explanation." - She inevitably had closed her eyes when said –

"I know." - He nodded, drank again and added looking away - "But I wanted to say."

The girl sighed softly, trying not to blush, and quickly drank more champagne. Yes, she definitely need to drink. But he soon spoke again:

"And how is your beloved Tyler?" - Klaus was dry and a little bitter when asked -

"We're not together anymore. A long time actually. "- She replied looking away. Then she added, hoping that she did not remember the "whys" of the end of the relationship of the two at the time. Always trying to run away. - "He broke up with me during the first few weeks of college."

Klaus met her gaze, as if trying to find out if she looked hurt and sad about that. He wanted to know if she still suffered by the Lockwood boy, even though such a possibility let him sick inside. But, to his surprise and delight, he saw nothing there, in the blue eyes of the girl. And part of him was in control not to let out a smile before the fact.

"So, he's an idiot, love." - He said serious, looking intently at her – "If I could be there at the time I would never allow him hurt you."

The blonde had been affected by his words. Caroline smiled shyly, drank again and said simply seeming "okay" with the fact that while shrugged her shoulders:

"It was not meant to be."

The original looked her way carefully. She always left him intrigued. So, decided to ask curiously after finally emptied the entire contents of the glass of champagne:

"And what is meant to be, then?"

The girl did not really expect him to say something like that. Something that left her clearly in a first moment speechless, almost breathless. All under the intense gaze and baffling of him. Why he insisted on doing that? Leave her that way? And as strange and unexpected as it was, she ended up glancing at the lips of the hybrid in the fleeting and almost imperceptible second. Then said with her eyes caught by his blue-green eyes:

"I still do not know."

Klaus continued analyzing her for a few seconds while Caroline also emptied the contents of her glass. The blonde looked around, giggled and said changing the subject:

"So, the _King_ of the Quarter, huh?" – the tone of voice used when she said "King" clearly seemed to show that the girl thought the situation at least _peculiar_. –

And he almost smiled smugly at the phrase while also looking around. Looking a small sample of what he had achieved.

"Well, it looks like you got everything you wanted, right? Power, a clear hierarchy, command others and have the respect, loyalty and fear of them in return." - She said almost sounding harsh with him. As if judging him. -

The hybrid shook his head from side to side as he let out a small smile "insulted", affected by her words. And it made Caroline quickly say:

"Sorry." - She looked embarrassed and immediately tried to fix the situation - "I do not ..."

But Klaus interrupted her quickly while still looking the party happen:

"Yes, you want to say it, love. I know that. "

And it just made her feel even more embarrassed by the remark.

"But ... it's just habit, I guess." - She said looking away –

He laughed and asked, turning to face her:

"Insult me? "

Caroline rolled her eyes and replied in a amused tone, always teasing as she leaned against one of the iron thin columns of the balcony:

"Well, it's not like you do not deserve it, right?"

And the original just raised his eyebrows and laughing the new "hit" that he had received it. In a matter of seconds. The vampire seemed to realize what she had just done and shot:

"Sorry." - She closed her eyes and wanted to laugh - "I did it again, is not it?"

He watched her, she was still with her eyes closed and was leaning against a column, with an inevitable fire in my eyes. The blonde was really even more beautiful. She looks the same, but looks different. Stronger, more determined and definitely more sexy. The look of Klaus ran in a few seconds the shapes of her body over the beautiful dress, giving a special attention to the legs and part of the area above her knees, both exposed.

So Caroline opened her eyes and soon found Klaus "checking her" again. She managed not to gasp. And was successful. _God, why is he looking at me like that? As if I was a damned pot of ice cream and him... the scoop!_

"Ah, I..." – she tried to change the subject - "I talked briefly with Sophie and she told me that you two have some sort of agreement to keep the Quarter protected ..." - she tried to remember the words of the witch – "..._from_ _other forces that could to disturb the balance or harm humans, witches, vampires, and even werewolves from objectionable actions_."

"It is true." - He nodded stopping "check her" –

Caroline moved away from the column and was again beside him. Then she asked curiously:

"The name Marcel was mentioned. Who was he? "

The hybrid shrugged and began:

"Marcel was a human that I turned into a vampire. He was someone that one day I treated like my family. "- He seemed to remember some moments as he spoke -" I made Marcel everything he has become. "

Klaus stared at her as he stood leaning against iron balcony.

"I treated him like a son." - The original was trying not to look away - "And when my father chased me and my family in New Orleans, hundreds of years ago, we believed that Marcel was killed. Each mourned him in our own way. Yet when I returned, I found not only he had survived. He had thrived. "- The hybrid seemed full of rage -" And instead of seeking us out, instead of staying together as one ... he made a choice. "

The vampire listened carefully his every word.

"To take everything..." - the original said between his teeth - "... my family had built ...this town, this place ... and made it for his own."

Klaus paused for a brief second, remembering everything.

"He lived in our house ... my mansion." - He pointed at his chest - "He slept in our beds." - His gaze had a few tears forming. Tears trapped by hatred. - "The letter "M" that he stamped everywhere ..." - Klaus showed the letter marked on one of the walls of the nightclub at the blonde, who had noticed the "brand" in many different places. In several places of the Quarter. - "It was not for "Marcel"."

So it was Caroline who completed finally understanding everything, his reasons:

"It was for "Mikaelson"."

And he nodded, glancing at the "M" engraved on the wall behind them as he said opening his arms in the air:

"I wanted to take it all back."

She nodded and continued:

"What happened to him?"

Klaus looked away and said curtly, though his answer could make her move away:

"What happens to all traitors, love. Death. "

But to his surprise, Caroline did not move away. She was still there, standing beside him, against the iron balcony. Just in silence, holding the empty glass of champagne in one hand. He could not believe she was still there, that she had not "judged" him or tried to "insult" him. _Why are you doing this?_ She was still indecipherable to the original. Always surprising him.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two. Minutes she took advantage to think about what he had said. So, the blonde finally broke the silence.

"Well, I definitely do not know about everything that happened between you and this guy, about everything that happened during this war between you two and how witches were involved in this ... but ..." - she paused and began to observe the "M" on the wall once more and everything that happened around the two. Then simply admitted with a shrug - "... what you has built here ... what I'm seeing ..."

The original waited her to continue. A part of him in clear expectation. An expectation that he tried to not show.

"Looks good." - She looked at him - "It seems right."

Klaus finally let it show his surprise and even his satisfaction to hear that. From _her_. He gave a small smile and said honestly:

"Thank you, love."

And she smiled back, almost innocently. They exchanged a few looks indecipherable, but she soon broke the moment saying through a fun tone, feigning irritation after roll her eyes:

"But do not let the praise go to your head." - She pointed the finger at him - "You're still the _bad guy_."

And he laughed genuinely almost instantly as he raised his arms in the air as if trying to defend of her response, which made Caroline laugh too.

"Yes, I am."- He said, still laughing. – "Thank you, sweetheart."

The vampire's eyes widened and her mouth has opened.

"Hey, that was not a compliment, okay?" - She tried not to laugh again –

"As you say." - He joked stopping to laugh -

And once again the silence was established between the two. But for just a few seconds because the hybrid, while looking at people dancing downstairs, turned to the blonde, who also stared in the same direction as him curiously, and asked almost shyly:

"You want, love?"

"What?" - She raised an eyebrow looking confused -

"You wanna dance with me?" - He shrugged almost trying not to meet her eyes –

Caroline quickly goggled at the sentence. A part of her was almost in shock. Paralyzed. Breathless. What should she say? Then he added using his dimples and puppy dog eyes:

"Come on. One dance. I won't bite."

She sighed and shot looking tired:

"Fine."

And he smiled afterwards.

"But do not get too excited." - The blonde pointed the finger at him looking badass, something that left Klaus further satisfied. - "_Just_ _one dance_."

And he smiled afterwards.

Then, soon after they came down the stairs, side by side, but keeping a certain distance from each other until they get down there. What they did not realize at the time was that Joe, the helpers and other vampires looked with curiosity and interest what was happening between the two. The other vampires wondered who was the mysterious vampire.

They got to the dance floor, walking too close to the other, almost avoiding and at the same time looking for the other's gaze. Always teasing the other and fleeing next. They were among many other vampires who were dancing, but the presence of the others seemed irrelevant at the time.

A new song was about to be played. So began: _Here by Kendra Morris. _

_**I couldn't write you a symphony**_

_**With all of these pieces and pieces and pictures of who you are**_

_**And i couldn't write you a love poem**_

_**With all these meanings and things, all these stories of who you are.**_

Before Caroline could approach him, Klaus took her hand gently and started to bring the girl closer to him as he made her body almost turns around his. Always under his mesmerized gaze. Always enchanted by her. The girl still tried not to meet his eyes. But it was inevitable.

She had to do it. So, while the original pulled her against him, slowly decreasing the distance between the two, the blonde looked at him. And, for a brief second, all she wanted to do was just stay looking at his eyes forever. _What is happening to me?_

_**And i couldn't be your coach**_

_**In all these words that i want- all these words that i want you to say**_

Klaus brought her as close to him as possible, never breaking eye contact. Then he took his other hand up to her waist. The hybrid touched her delicately while they began to give some slow steps forward, backward, sideways. _I've missed touching you, love_. _Since that night_.

_**Well i beg - it hurts (beg, it hurts)**_

_**Anything- that's the word**_

_**What you wanna be? what you want?**_

_**Can't you see?**_

The vampire could only think of the feeling of being so close to the original, feeling his hand on her waist and begging in thought so that she did not let him realize how goosebumps was her body under the dress material.

There was something in his touch that the girl could not explain ... but... _it's almost as if I had already feeling him touching me this way. But not the other times we dance. It's something else._

_**And i never eat, never sleep**_

_**Headaches are killing me**_

_**Won't you be, won't you be, won't you be**_

_**All that i need in my life?**_

Klaus had finally glued her body to his, breaking eye contact and making her inevitably involve his shoulder with one of her arms. His face was now almost leaning against her hair while Caroline had hers very close to being against his neck.

And the original might not be able to see, but the girl had closed her eyes quickly as she smell his perfume coming from his neck.

_**Well if i couldn't take you home with me on another day, another night**_

_**I'll just cry**_

_**And i believe that you want me**_

_**Even if you never- you never look my way.**_

Then, slowly, the hybrid re-established visual contact between the two. And while doing so, the faces of the two were just a few inches away. Breaths too close. Klaus looked at the girl's lips with desire, leaving Caroline nervous. He wanted to taste her again.

The original cautiously began approaching from her lips. But Caroline panicked and quickly walked away, leaving his arms.

"Well, I guess I better go ..." - she said, sounding almost embarrassed and hastened to add as she stepped back - "It was a great night."

Klaus looked at her for a while, trying to think of something to say, trying to think of a way to persuade her not to go away .

"The night is not over yet." - He shrugged and pointed upwards, showing her through the open sky seen by the architecture of the nightclub. -

The vampire glanced up and said again:

"I have to go." - Well, actually she had not to go, but she thought better leave. –

The hybrid nodded, looking resigned to the fact that for a brief second. But when he saw her give a small shy smile, say "Bye" and turning to leave the place, Klaus ended up going over to her and pulled the girl's arm gently, making her face him.

Caroline quickly opened her mouth as if about to murmur something, but eventually gave up. Or maybe she could not speak. Her voice was stuck. And her eyes were stuck, looking at his blue-green eyes. She looked confused and even ... Yes, he would have thought: _she seems a bit disturbed by the fact that I have touched her_. So, they just stayed that way, in silence, staring at each other, until the original regained his voice.

"Can I accompany you to your home, love? "

But her response was immediate:

"No." - almost harsh, although it was not her intention to speak to him that way. Maybe it was just that she had the habit of always pushing him away. - "I mean, it's just ..." - she thought of something -

The hybrid waited her to continue looking intrigued.

"The apartment is a mess ... everything is a mess and ..." - she hoped it was really enough to make him understand what she meant. -

"All right, I understand." - He agreed with much ease, leaving her surprise. Something was wrong. –

But Caroline decided not to show what she thought about his way, trying not to look suspicious by his way. Klaus was always insistent, determined, persuasive. He did not give up so easily. _But maybe it's better that way. Yes, it is definitely better_.

Then she decided to try get out for the second time. And that was when the blonde noticed that the original was still holding her arm. His hand was still there, touching her. The girl quickly looked away to the area where his hand was and tried not to look nervous with the fact.

"Could you accompany me to my house, love? "- he suddenly shot, leaving her completely speechless. -

Caroline turned to face him. Then she giggled to contain the nervousness and said:

"What?"

Klaus slowly let go of her arm and insisted through a dimpled smile:

"Could you accompany me to my home, love?"

Yes, there it was. The insistence, determination and persuasion so characteristic of him. And even further mixed with the dimpled smile.

"What is this?" - She laughed - "Since when the girl accompanies the guy to his house, huh?"

He laughed too.

"Come on, love." - The original had stopped laughing. Now he was serious, focused and determined again - "_Take a chance. I dare you_. "

Caroline stood firm. She did not blush or look away before his words. The same words that night so many years ago, when they were sitting on the bench. But she was not able to formulate a response. No at least until she heard him ask as he studied her in a way intense:

"What you so afraid of, Caroline?"

The vampire froze when she heard his words. And at the same time, all that began to fill her mind was the mixed voices of Jesse and even Silas. Her friend said: _New Orleans. What you so afraid to find there, huh?_ And Silas, when he had taken the form of Klaus in that forest: _Come to New Orleans. What are you afraid of? _

The blonde remembered her anguished and nervous answer: _You. I'm afraid of you_. As she remembered the answer of "him": _Would not it be more accurate to say that you are afraid of yourself? Your darkest desires?_

"I..." – she tried to formulate a response without seeming affected by him. -

But the original did not seem to want to let her uncomfortable with his gesture, even though he was intrigued by the fact that she become speechless in front of him, that she had been affected by him. So Klaus interrupted her, saying in a tone full of fun and irony:

"Come on." - He had raised an eyebrow at her - "I promise I'm not a serial killer."

"Hahaha, very funny." - she ended up laughing and rolling her eyes at the same time. Yes, he had gotten what he wanted: leave her comfortable. - "It's hilarious."

The original smiled at her way and added, as if he was not full of expectation:

"So, you're going, love?"

The blonde had stopped laughing. She seemed to consider the offer. _No. It is better not to do it, Caroline_. But before she could realize, shot rolling her eyes one more time and using the tone of someone who had been defeated:

"Fine!"

The hybrid looked satisfied by his dimples. Then, Klaus stretched out his arm to her politely, as if expecting the girl involve the area with hers. The vampire let out a giggle, wrapped his arm politely, sighed and confessed in an amused tone as she closed her eyes:

"God, I'm gonna regret this."

Klaus did not look at the expression on her face, but smiled at the phrase.


	6. Surrender

"I want to show you something." - He said idly, almost shy and always very cautious when it came to dealing with her. -

Caroline nodded and followed him. In a short time they were on the second floor of the mansion, through a hallway filled with doors closed until they approach a specific door, which was half open.

"What is this place?" - She asked curiously just a few steps behind him. -

"Come in." - he said his back to her as he opened the door of the place –

The vampire hesitated for a few seconds, seeming intrigued by his mysterious way. But eventually entering the room. In fact the bedroom was more like a painting room. Caroline, slow steps, watching every detail: paintings around, leaning against the walls of the place, a rustic wooden shelf full of paints in different colors and paint brushes of all sizes and shapes, blank canvases and others partially painted, easels, a chair and a spacious bed.

Low light. A somber tone and attractive. Just like all things related to him. Always dark and attractive. _"Do not under estimate the allure of darkness, even the purest hearts are drawn to it." _She could not deny it anymore. Because if it was a lie, she would not be there. With him. Wanting to be with him. Enjoying his company.

"Why do you have a bed in your painting room?" - The blonde sounded confused trying not to think about that.-

Klaus uncrossed his arms and put his hands inside the front pocket of his pants as he shrugged responding with a strange naturalness:

"Sometimes I can not ... I do not like to sleep in my room. So, I come here. It is really a good place to spend night. "- He tried not to look at her when he said that. –

Caroline did not want him to know, but she felt shivers all over her body when she heard him say those words. She arrived in French Quarter that morning, having no idea what she would find, how to find him, and now she was here. In the original mansion, in his painting room, after an unexpected party, hearing him say such disturbing things, at least for her. She needed to break the tension, then tried to lighten the moment saying:

"I did not know that hybrids suffered from insomnia."

Klaus gave a small smile without looking at her, but ended up answering serious and intense, something that made her increasingly nervous:

"It's what happens when you get a fixed idea in your head." - His tone seemed to be trying to hide something and at the same time reveal something. -

"Fixed idea?" - She asked, even afraid of what he might say. And above all, afraid of the effect his words would have on her. -

"Think of something you wanted and never thought you would have the opportunity to have, for example." – he finally faced her. –

Klaus's gaze was so intense and baffling, that made Caroline look away quickly while trying not to gasp with a new wave of chills.

"Caroline." - He seemed to want to say something, but soon gave up. -

"Well, what you wanted to show me?" - She changed the subject as fast as she could –

He quickly shook his head from side to side saying through a small smile:

"Sorry.." - Then the hybrid walked to the balcony of the room where the wind was strong and evening even more evident. - "This."

Caroline followed him as she crossed her arms in a way almost shy. She stood next to the original and looked in the direction he was looking. What she saw made her really impressed.

"Wow." - she watched the whole view. From there, from the balcony of his mansion was possible to have a vision definitely privileged of French Quarter. With all the lights, beauty, music and culture of the place. - "It's wonderful ..." - she was immersed in the beauty provided by the scenery -

"You like?" - He seemed delighted, but not with the whole view. Klaus admired her reaction, always trying to decipher her. -

"Yes." - she said with all honesty the world – "It's _genuine beauty_." - The girl knew he would understand the meaning of those words. That was her intention. –

Klaus, who had returned to briefly look at the view, ended up letting out a small dimpled smile face of what he had heard and after trying not to show his own surprised by her words. _She still remembers what I said that night._

A few minutes passed with them that way. Watching all in silence, side by side. So he decided to act. The original did not think, he simply had begun slid back of his fingertips on one of the cheeks of the vampire. He seemed mesmerized. The will to touch her was bigger than anything. Caroline was losing strength. The blonde could not run away from him. Not anymore. Then she closed her eyes when she felt his touch, he was leaving her in flames. _Why his touch makes me fell this way? As if I already knew the feeling?_

Klaus had realized that she was enjoying the caress, that she, in some strange and inexplicable way, almost seemed to remember. _It is impossible. I compelled her. She would never remember. _So he made her turn around to face him slowly. Both silent. Caroline looked at him the same way that night, five years before.

But at the same time, her gaze also seemed to have changed: it was more intense, more determined, more braver and full of desire. She did not seem to want to hide it. Finally. It was almost as if she were ready to surrender. To be his. And the confirmation he was looking for into her eyes came quickly when the girl looked down to admire his lips.

"I need to do one thing, love." - Klaus said in a whisper while decreasing the distance that separated the two. He did not care what would be her reaction. All he knew was that he could not keep that secret, that memory ... all to himself. The original needed the girl shared with him something she should never have been forced to forget. Something it hurt him to do it. He, that _solved everything with compulsion, threats and daggers_ (as Rebekah had said). But with her, it was so different. And without even being used to feeling that, he wanted to tell the truth, he wanted to be honest with her. Even at the risk of being repelled by her as had happened so many times. -

Caroline tried do not waver her legs as she watched him getting closer. She also seemed a little confused as waited for him to do what he said he needed to do. Klaus, still with the back of his fingers caressing her cheek, stared at the vampire.

"Now you will remember."

And all returned instantly in her mind. The missing piece. The empty disturbing feeling that something important had been lost at some point. One kiss. His kiss. His taste in her mouth, his hands running through the graduation dress material, both against the wall of her house with Klaus kissing her neck. A sense of how she wanted him. And then, the way she pushed him away from her, because she felt guilty about kissing and want exactly... _something you wanted and never thought you would have the opportunity to have._ Because it was not right to fall for him. Especially at that time, with Tyler and all that had happened. She now understood each sentence uttered by him. She remembered how she begged through tears for the original make her forget.

Thinking it would be easier to move on without having to keep that kiss with her. _Just once. The first and last time._That's what she thought at the time. Thinking that if she could let be carried away by attraction she felt for the hybrid, thinking that if she could give in just once to know the taste of him ... the torment would end. And she would be free of him. But that was not what happened. Feel Klaus only made Caroline wanting more. More of him. And that had scared her, left her in a panic.

But not this time.

"All this time ..." - she whispered with eyes slightly teary. Always staring at him and as she took one of her hands to touch his hand that was on her face -

Klaus stared at her with desire and longing in his eyes. He was serious, concentrated on her, each reaction, every move.

"I never stopped thinking about you." - He finally admitted. Almost hypnotized by her blue eyes and the image of those lips that pursued him during every night for five years. –

She gasped as if she had difficulty breathing. Five years and one single kiss. She was in love with him all this time. Waiting for him. And maybe, yes, she could tell it also waiting for herself. Until she was ready.

"You may have taken that kiss from my memory ..." - she confessed with difficulty. Too thrilled, too nervous. And he just waited her to continue, almost looking anxious. - "But you never took from my heart."

Klaus could not believe what he was hearing her say that. For him. Only for him. Then he took his hand to her neck, grabbing area gently, but at the same time, a bit of wildness. All this, to bring her closer to him. Bringing her face closer to his. They faced each other in silence. Only the sound of heavy and vacillating breathing and heartbeat out of rhythm between the two. Inches separated their lips.

Caroline gasped at the proximity of bodies. They thought the same thing: _Five years. Five years to reach that moment. _So Klaus also gasped looking at her lips and shot taken by lust:

"Five years."

Caroline nodded also panting, waiting, going crazy. Never breaking eye contact. The original completed with conviction and passion:

"_However long it takes_."

Then he crushed his lips on hers in a way overwhelming, taking her breath, grabbing the waist of the girl with the other arm, while Caroline hugged his back with one arm and wrapped his neck with the other. Pleasure, desire and longing were bigger than anything else at that moment. They were in a hurry to taste each other again. Craving desperately for the next touch, the next kiss.

Caroline opened her mouth to allow the entry of his tongue. Klaus plunged his tongue hungry inside her mouth and soon met the tongue of the blonde, who was rushed to explore his. The hybrid down the arm that held her waist tight against his body to reach the girl's ass against the material of her dress, squeezing in hands.

The vampire deepened the kiss through a moan as she felt him touching her. So they began to leave the balcony, between hot and passionate kisses until they entered the room. Caroline started trying to pull his shirt anxiously while Klaus was trying to help her in the process and at the same time trying to never miss a second that he might be taking advantage to touch her body. But she eventually managed to take off his shirt, throwing on the floor.

The hybrid had finally left the lips to kiss her neck, once again holding the neck in one hand. The blonde's eyes were closed and an expression of sweet and maddening pleasure on face, kissing and nibbling his shoulders as she touched the chest and slender abdomen of the original with hand as if to feel and memorize the texture of his skin.

Then suddenly, Klaus lowered her dress with ease, sliding over the girl's body in an agile movement with the help of vampire speed. Caroline got off the dress, which was on the ground, in a hurry, and only in her bra and panties in front of the hybrid, began to unzip his pants while they kissed again.

Klaus gasped seeing her despair. The blonde, with inordinate breathing, seemed to be struggling with his pants and of course his belt, that she had forgotten which was also there, hampering her efforts. But seconds later she succeeded. Caroline lowered his pants also using vampire speed. In some inexplicable way they took the shoes even faster. Then she pushed him on the bed, making the original sit on the edge of the bed. The girl panted staring at his gaze and in a sexy way sat on the lap of the hybrid.

He never thought that touching her would make him feel that way. Desperate. He brought his hands up the blonde's ankles, grabbed one and began tracing possessives caresses from bottom to top, through the legs, knees and her thighs. All without stopping to look at her intensely. Caroline involuntarily gave a little sway in her hips against him, pressing herself against him. She wanted more.

Klaus loved to see her like that for him. He could feel how wet she was. Then he found the the opening of her bra with fingertips and pulled from her body to throw on the floor. _She's so beautiful. So beautiful._ He was mesmerized in front of the girl's exposed breasts. Soon after, the hybrid brought his mouth to one nipple of Caroline and started kissing, sucking and nibbling.

"Mmm." – she was increasingly horny. She knew the feel of his lips on her mouth and now felt the sensation of having his mouth there. On that very sensitive and stimulating area. - "Ah, ah." - she had her eyes closed and was biting her lower lip between small blazing sounds. -

Klaus was completely lost in the sensation of taste her breasts and nipples, discovering and exploring the texture, the volume of each as she ran her hands through his hair, always panting and slowly moving her hips up and down, as if trying to make him insane as she pressed her breasts and almost rubbed them against his mouth. He went up and down his hands over hip, waist, back, always rubbing and memorizing every contour and shape of her body. But he had to have more. The hybrid caught her body in the region under her breasts, accommodating her on his lap. And Caroline took advantage of the greater proximity to lean on him, capturing the lips of the hybrid in a wet kiss and soon after seductively passing the tip of her tongue from bottom to top, licking his lips, driving him out of control.

That was enough to Klaus use vampire speed again to grab the girl by the waist and throw her on the bed in a precise movement, getting on top of her.

Caroline crawled herself on her elbows and butt over the bed as if trying to escape from him. But clearly she was playing. The original loved the hunt. He loved playing with her. The blonde vampire waited for him to act. And he did. He rubbed her thighs tightly until he could get to where he wanted. And, in a matter of seconds, he was pulling the panties of the girl with a glance unrecognizable. He did not seem to be Klaus, the original hybrid powerful and unachievable. He looked like a man out of control, guided only by the maddening desire to make the woman he wanted most, the only one he wanted in the world finally to be his.

She was completely naked for him. Completely exposed. _I waited for you for so long. _Caroline, started pulling her knees, bending them and to move away her legs slowly, opening space for him. She panted in expectation, willingly offering herself to Klaus. She practically said through her eyes and breathing out of rhythm: _Come. I can't stand another second in this agony._

He got on his knees and, without stopping to observe the most intimate part of her, eager to feel him, began to lower his boxers as fast as he could. He almost seemed clumsy with haste. So he finally got naked for her. Caroline choked with the stunning view of him. _God, he is breathtaking. _And for a moment she caught herself wondering how Klaus would fit inside her. But she was dying to find out how he would do, how it would feel. His erection was evident and dangerously exciting.

The original began to approach her, as if to lie down over her. But he chose to positioning a little above, avoiding the initial contact corp la corp. Then, with the body on that higher position, while holding the weight of his own body in hands, Klaus began the penetration, entering her slowly in an angle almost straight, something maddening to Caroline, who closed eyes instantly while moaning in pleasure.

"Oh..." – she whimpered with open mouth. Klaus was perfect on her. And despite an first moment, when she had thought he would not fit inside her, the hybrid had just show that she was wrong. - "Oh... oh ..." - she could not stop expressing how wonderful it was to feel him. Klaus was hard, hot, heavy, slow, fast, pulsating and wild at the same time. He filled her completely. –

The girl's body was driven up and down, always at the same pace and intensity of his. The way he teased her as if he threatened to leave entirely, only to see her whining and then almost screaming when he plunged into her with even more will was indescribable. Caroline's body was quaking by the hard and pulsating swing of Klaus, she faltered at so far as she felt him filling and liberating inside her.

The original also was delirious with pleasure. He had his mouth open, eyes closed, gasping as the blonde. Klaus seemed about to groan with desire every time he bobbed up and down, pushing himself harder.

She was dying to pull him against her lips again. In fact, she even tried it when she put her hands wrapped of his neck. But the hybrid was concentrated in the intensity of his impulses and in the reactions of her delight. Klaus turned his face to find the inner part of wrist of Caroline and began distributing sensual kisses, giving small bites without using his fangs. All this as he began to make a slow and steady movement in the form of 8.

"Oh...ah..." - she was moaning incessantly with his torture hot new moves. Caroline felt his genitals entirely, getting more pleasure: at the same time, his cock excited her femininity and his pubis massaged her clit. He stimulated the explosive G-spot with more desperation. And she was sure she was having multiple spectacular orgasms. - "Klaus, Klaus ... ah ..." - she tilted her head back as if seeking vainly a way to breathe while holding the headboard in hands, seeking balance, trying to grab something that would give her some support as her body responded to his moves. –

"Love ... mmm ... Caroline ... "- he moaned finally changing position. Moan during sex was something he was not accustomed to do. In fact, he could not remember ever having done something like that before. _Before her._ Klaus pleasured women with ease, but never received pleasure of them. And, in case he felt something, he never expressed because it was too irrelevant. -

Seconds later, the original had sat on the bed with legs stretched forward and Caroline was on his lap. They kissed in a hurry, increasingly sweaty, almost swallowing the other's mouth until the vampire began to lie down backward slowly. With head practically resting between his legs, she stretched her arms back and grabbed his ankles.

Klaus was hypnotized by her. Then slowly he wrapped his arms below the arched back of Caroline, making her feel more comfortable.

"Kiss me." - She said in a hoarse whisper, almost wavering. Eyes full of lust. –

He first ran her fingers over her lips, which made the blonde gently kissing his fingers. Klaus smiled quickly, but soon returned to stay focused. He ran his hands around her neck and down to press each breast and make a kind of circular motion to stimulate the area.

Caroline opened her mouth to a moan and smile. Then, the hybrid bowed slowly and started kissing her breasts, which were still in his hands as she used his legs as leverage to push her pubis against his. They moved slowly, in and out, in a synchronized swing of hips while Klaus kissed her belly and breasts. His kisses were almost possessive, as if to leave his mark on her. As if him wanted to say: _you are mine and only mine_. And he seemed to make that very clear while sucking the nipples of the girl. And soon after starting to draw a line of warm kisses on her abdomen, passing the tip of his tongue over the region. The sensations he was triggering on her body were maddening. Every touch, every kiss and every movement seemed to produce sparks between the two.

"Kla..." – she tried to scream his name, but he was faster and smothered the sound with his lips in a passionate kiss. - "Mmmm." - She grabbed his back with her nails in a wild way, bringing his body even more against hers. -

"Ah ... love ...ah..." - he growled inches from her lips after breaking the kiss abruptly, but in a matter of seconds, he returned to swallow her mouth with his. Deepening the kiss when she found his tongue again. They had no idea how they were managing to kiss like that and still move together. -

They were completely sweaty, panting. Lips committed to a game of seduction. They had broken the kiss again. Caroline opened her mouth as if to kiss him once more, but ended up not doing. Klaus did the same. Inches apart and they did not kissed. They just moaned for each other while the motion of bodies came to a wildly intense and fast pace. They wanted to reach climax together.

"Caroline...Caroline..." - he would explode at any second. The original can not take it anymore. He needed to liberate himself entirely inside her. Reach the pinnacle of pleasure. -

"Oh, Klaus!" – she finally screamed loudly, eyes closed and also practically through whimper of pleasure, as he buried his face in her neck, still whispering hoarsely her name incessantly, without strength. -

The limit had been reached. They were exhausted. Sweaty and out of breath in the arms of each other. They waited a few minutes before finally changing position because they needed first gradually recover their breath and sanity.

Klaus leaned back against the headboard and opened his legs for her to approach him. Caroline almost animatedly crawled on the bed and went to lie down between the legs of the original. She had her back against his chest and abdomen. And soon after, rested her head on his chest while the hybrid involved the region beneath her breasts with one arm. With his other hand, he pulled away a few strands of hair from her forehead, strands glued by sweat.

The vampire gave a small smile, put an arm on his arm that involved her and began to fondle, even without looking, one side of his face with her fingertips, playing with the wispy beard of the original. Then it was his turn to let out a small smile to the girl's gesture.

They did not need to say anything. Klaus and Caroline were in each others arms, naked in bed, exchanging small caresses. The vampire watched the bedroom painting again, with frames, paints, brushes, easels and blank canvases, since the current position allowed her view virtually all the room. The dim light of the place made everything more attractive, only the moonlight and wind through the open doors of the great balcony to enter the room. The only sounds in the room came from wind entering the local and the breath of the two, still a little tired.

Klaus realized she was awake. The hybrid still did not believe they were there. Together. He did not believe she was his.

Then he remembered: _Stay is not an option. No caresses. _But she was different. He was surprised that he had not the slightest desire to leave that bed, to leave her side. He wanted her to stay there with him. Forever. And, despite being scared by that thought, he was also strangely well with the idea.

"What are you thinking, love?" - He whispered finally breaking the silence -

"Nothing." - She stroked his arm with her fingertips. - "I'm just looking at your paintings." - she remarked -

He nodded silently.

"What are _you_ thinking?" - She asked suddenly -

But he was silent, lost in thought. So she brought him back to reality.

"Klaus?"

He hesitated for a few seconds, but eventually confessed as he passed a few fingers on her shoulder, gently stroking:

"What happened here ... "- he paused with difficulty -" ... in this bed ... I have never experienced with any other woman. "- he could not see the expression on her face, but Caroline was thrilled. - "It was not just sex ..." - he seemed to find a proper word, a word that could represent what he had felt when touched, kissed and came inside her. –

But Caroline turned slowly to face him. Klaus touched her face with one hand, almost looking confused and a bit disturbed by what he had felt during sex. Then the blonde said quietly:

"That's what you feel when you _make love_ with someone."

The original observed her curiously. He looked puzzled, affected by her words. Assimilating the meaning of her sentence. _Make love with someone_. That was what he had felt? What he was still feeling?

"That's what you felt?" - He asked in expectation -

"It was more." - She confessed as she embraced his chest. - "I have not found the right words to describe, but it was much more ..."

He smiled hearing her say that. He was happy. Something almost strange to him. But it was very good.

"Me too, love." - He confessed kissing the top of her head - "Me too."

They stayed a few more minutes in silence, just holding each other. It was impossible to sleep. Then the vampire said suddenly looking a little embarrassed:

"I'm hungry."

Klaus, who had his eyes closed even when awake, let out a laugh at the way she spoke. One adorable way. The activities of the two had certainly left her starving. Wanting to regain her strength.

"Not funny." - She laughed too - "I do not want to be annoying, but humans are not on the menu, right?" - She later said staring at him with an expression almost cute - "Could you, please, get me a bag of blood or something? "

"Believe it or not, but I have a few bags of blood in the kitchen." - He said trying to stop having fun with her way -

"Thank you." - She said simply -

The girl had understood his answer as a sign that she could go to the kitchen to look for "food". Then began to get out of bed. But Klaus pulled Caroline's arm.

"Where are you going?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Hello!" - it was the most obvious thing in the world - "I'm hungry, remember?"

But he pulled her even closer to him saying:

"I will not let you get out of bed." - He pulled her by the waist -

"Klaus!" - she was losing patience - "What part of "I'm hungry" you do not understand, huh?"

"I understand perfectly, love." - He was serious - "It's just that you do not need get out of bed to feed. "

Caroline looked at him curiously, trying to understand the real meaning behind those words. So, the original, even without understanding exactly why, with a strange naturalness, brought his wrist to his mouth and bit the area using his hybrid fangs. Seconds later he clearly seemed to offer the wrist for her.

"Are you serious?" – she was surprised by his act. –

"Here it is, sweetheart. Drink until you feel satiated." – he said honestly –

She sat on his lap after some hesitation and grabbed the arm of the hybrid gently, slowly bringing his wrist up to her mouth, now with fangs exposed. Then she softly sank her fangs in the area and began to suck the blood with eyes closed. Klaus watched her for a few seconds and ended up closing his eyes too. The feeling was indescribable. Almost sexual. Blood sharing. With her. Only with her.

Caroline had never experienced that. Yes, she had fed of him two other times, many years before, but this time was completely different. Almost sexual. Passionate.

A few minutes later, she was satiated. The blonde licked quietly a few drops of blood were on her lips and sighed trying not to smile by pleasure that she had experienced. Klaus gave a small dimpled smile for her.

"Properly fed, love?" – he raised an eyebrow -

She agreed with a small smile, but soon asked with curiosity:

"Why did you do that?"

Klaus quickly looked away. He seemed to think of how to say. Then sighed and admitted:

"Because I put your life in danger, twice. You accused me of that, sweetheart. Do you remember?"

"Yes." - she said seriously. It was true. The past was still there. She had not forgotten. -

"So I thought I could do different this time." - He stroked her cheek with his thumb - "I did not put your life in danger and I did not saved it too." - He paused for a brief moment. Communication was not his strength. Never had been. - "I just wanted to share my blood with you, love." - He shrugged –

Caroline nodded. It was good to hear him say that. She was happy.

"Well..." - she sighed giving a small coy smile - "_We_ can do different this time."

Klaus waited for her to continue with a confused expression on his face. Then he saw the girl again show her fangs and soon after biting her own wrist. She approached the area from his face, the blood flowed, saying:

"I know you can not bite me, for obvious reasons, but I want you to feed on me too."

"Thank you..." - He said in a low whisper before even thinking in his own words. She always surprised him. Always let him intrigued, enthralled and mesmerized by her. She did it naturally without even realizing the effect she had on him. She was the only person who had had this "power" over him. –

Caroline closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her wrist. When she felt him sensually licking the blood that flowed over the bitten wrist. And within minutes he was not exactly satiated, but pleased for having tasted her blood in that way. Klaus removed a drop of blood from his lower lip with his thumb and then licked his finger with the tip of the tongue. Always with his eyes closed.

The blonde vampire had watched his every gesture carefully. Mainly, how the hybrid licked his own thumb, where the last drop of her blood was. Then she leaned over him, pressing her bare breasts against the chest of the original. She moved herself so she could cozy up even more against him. Klaus hugged her back with one arm and kissed her mouth with affection while the other hand put several strands of hair behind her ear.

Soon after, she rested her head on the region of his body where the tattoo of birds was located. The girl also had her arm and left hand on his chest. Caroline gave a small kiss on his neck and finally closed her eyes.

Klaus stroked her bare back with his fingertips. He knew she was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He was staring nowhere. The original was immersed in the feeling of having her there. He did not sleep at all. And he did not want to sleep. _She is really here?_ It was still unbelievable to him.

_Dream about angels, Caroline, while you sleep in the arms of a demon._


	7. Predictions and Regrets

The first rays of sun were entering the place through the open doors of the balcony along with a small, quiet morning breeze that swayed the curtains located near the doors. The room was slightly illuminated and silent except for the sound of the breeze. His clothes were still on the ground: pants, shirt and boxers scattered near the bed.

Klaus, completely naked and without any kind of blanket, was sleeping peacefully in bed spacious. Regular breathing, chest oscillating up and down in an almost imperceptible rhythm. He had one arm stretched over the mattress and the other resting on the slim and defined abdomen.

And it was almost unbelievable to know that he, who could sleep that way so peaceful, was so feared and powerful original hybrid. That's what she was watching carefully as she finished dressing. And of course the main fact and more "evident": his naked body.

Caroline, who had already put the bra and dress, approached the bed, bent down and picked up her panties on the floor. Then, the vampire began to dress the piece of clothing while trying not to blush before thoughts inadequate to a simple and calm morning, remembering the way he had pulled the panties out of her body with anxiety and lust. And inevitably thinking when he lowered his boxers in a way rushed, almost desperate to get inside of her seconds later.

"Ah..." – she let out with eyes closed -

But soon after, the girl's eyes widened at what she had done. A little embarrassed to be done. She was getting horny with a memory. The blonde still had no words to explain, but it seemed ... _he managed to redefine the idea I had about sex..._ _about making love._. _What we did yesterday was ... God ... I do not know ... but what happened in that bed was spectacular in so many damn levels._

Then, she instantly looked at the original to see if he was still asleep, to make sure he had not heard. Luckily, Klaus seemed strangely sleep like a stone. The girl had left his arms, out of bed and dressed without him awake up, without him, at least, moved a little on the mattress.

Caroline, seconds later, turned and made her way to the bedroom door. She wanted to get away before he woke up. But when the girl was only a few steps to get out, suddenly stopped, closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. Then she slowly turned toward the bed and looking almost embarrassed, started to walk there without making any noise, walking almost on her tiptoes and holding high heel sandals in one hand.

The vampire was on her knees, placed the sandals beside her temporarily and began bowing until her face was inches from his. _Why he makes me want to do this?_ The blonde hesitated, but ended up doing. She looked down to the lips of the original, and soon after, gave a small and delicate kiss on them. Then she put a few inches between the mouth of the two, moving away from the lips of the hybrid to make sure if he had not awake.

He was still asleep. And within seconds she came to kiss his lips again. Until she suddenly stopped and began to move away from him. _What I am I doing? Get out of here before he wakes up. Fast, Caroline!_

And in a matter of seconds she left the room without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Thirty minutes later.

He slowly moved his face to one side and frowned, eyes still closed, when he felt the absence of the naked body of a certain blond vampire against his. And he did not know if he thought of _"Why is not she here?" _or _"Why am I asking me this?"_

So Klaus finally opened his eyes with some difficulty because of heavy sleep was still having some effect on him. He looked quietly with the corner of the eyes to the side of the bed and verified only what he already knew: _she's not here_. Soon after, the original stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, wondering how he could miss the girl , even after spending the night with her clinging his body in that bed.

_Having her in my arms the entire night was not enough? Exchange caresses for no apparent reason was not enough? Watch her sleeping peacefully in my arms during most of the night was not enough_?

_I wanted to wake up and still have her in my arms?_ He was very confused. Feel that way was something so new, so confusing and disturbing ... _What is happening to me? What she did to me?_

The original barely recognized himself. For hybrid never had an "after sex". He got what he wanted and soon after she was sent away or, whoever was "she" go away. But with Caroline he had experienced the "after sex", he had spent the night with her. And the strangest thing: he had enjoyed every second.

Klaus continued in the same position for a few more seconds, staring at the ceiling. For some reason he felt no great desire to leave. Perhaps, deep down, thinking that if he left that bed, where it had all happened, where he had made her his for the first time, that feeling would end. A strange feeling of waking up... happy. Simply happy. Something he could barely remember the last time he had felt.

But also something that made him worried. Feel. Care. Want something. Something more than power, command, control, loyalty.

Then he shook his head from side to side, trying to push away such thoughts and sat on the edge of the bed in quick motion, picking up the phone vibrating on the small bedside table.

"Hey." - The voice of the blonde said in an almost embarrassed the other side of the line. -

But the original did not smile. In fact, he closed his eyes and pressed his jaw by the situation. _Bloody hell._

"Camille." - it was the only thing he could say as he turned to open his eyes and get out of bed -

"I thought you'd come yesterday." - She said leaving the situation even more embarrassing - "Did something happen?" - He never failed to show up at her apartment when "communicated" to the bartender that he would show up there. -

Klaus inevitably looked to his own present condition as he walked slowly from side to side near the bed that had the sheet and blanket messed up: naked.

"I need to talk to you, love." - He said in a way gentle and serious. –

"Wow." – she let out a nervous laugh - "Really something happened, is not it? I mean ... you want to talk." - "Talk" was not his strength and she knew it. All she was trying to find out about the hybrid was purely based on observation and analysis. –

"Yes, I want to talk." - He ignored her comment. –

"When?" - She simply asked interested -

"I'm going to your apartment tonight, love."

"My time will late tonight."

"This is not a problem." – he shrugged –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Bye." – she said and ended the call. -

Cami tucked the phone and gave a small smile when he saw the girl approaching. Then he asked in a tone that pretended confusion:

"Hey, why wear this sexy dress in a simple morning?"

The other blonde replied and tried not to blush as she looked away and leaned against the counter:

"Actually, the dress is kind of _yesterday _..."

The bartender's eyes widened and her mouth opened feigning surprise, which made Caroline laugh. Seconds later, she crossed her arms and said as she raised an eyebrow:

"Hot sex?"

"God ..." - the vampire laughed shaking her head from side to side and just saying without realizing it - "It would not be appropriate to talk about what I did last night at this hour of the morning."

Cami nodded through a mischievous smile.

"Okay, enough about me. What about _your_ casual sex? "- It was time for Caroline say through a malicious smile –

"He did not show up." - The human seemed okay, but a little disappointed -

"I'm sorry." - The vampire said honestly and added trying to improve the mood of the bartender if she needed to. - "Hey, do not worry. I'm sure he must have an explanation."

"Yeah, maybe." - she shrugged –

Caroline looked at the menu carefully saying as she hugged her belly with one arm:

"I'm starving ..."

"What is the point of looking at the menu if you can only drink blood, huh?" - The bartender looked confused as she propped her chin in one hand. -

"A girl had to keep up appearances, okay?" - The vampire raised an eyebrow - "Or do you think I just stopped eating human food?"

"Right." - She changed her position and waited for the vampire to ask - "What do you eat?"

The girl bit her lower lip and looked at each option in a funny way. Then she said after a few seconds:

"This one." - Caroline pointed out the option for the bartender -

And Camille let out a laugh.

"What?" - The vampire frowned –

"You really want to eat "non-breakfast" food for breakfast?" – then she looked again to the request of the blonde - "Gumbo?"

"Yes." - she shrugged through a determined smile - "I want to try new things." - And somehow when Caroline heard herself saying those words, just thinking about a lot more than planned to. For some reason, the image of Klaus had come to her mind. –

"Fine." - Cami raised her arms in the air - "You're the boss."

"Gumbo for breakfast?" - A third voice said suddenly approaching the two blondes – "Your taste is very peculiar."

Caroline turned quickly and found Sophie Deveraux, the witch friendly and badass of the previous day. She was wearing a beige top, black jeans and boots. And accessories such as a long pendant and several bracelets. And using black eye-makeup to match her dark eyes and eyebrows. And for once, the vampire could see that the witch had a tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Hey." - The blonde smiled - "What are you doing here?"

"She is the cook here actually." - Cami replied –

"Really?" – the vampire said surprise -

"Yeah." - Sophie shrugged - "Not all witches of New Orleans survive of voodoo shops. "- she joked, even looking a little serious. That was her way. –

Caroline gave a small laugh.

"I will prepare your request." - The witch spoke again while making her way to somewhere that would likely lead to the kitchen of the establishment -

"Sophie's Gumbo is famous." - The bartender said as she watched the witch walk away –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Some hours later.

The original was sitting in one of the large chairs in his office at the nightclub, which was practically the headquarters of his domain in French Quarter. He was tormented. Klaus could not concentrate. He could not stop thinking about her. Her body, taste, smell, soft skin, lips, shape and volume of breasts, the contours of the back, waist and hips. And especially think of her moans of pleasure at his touch, kisses and movements.

"Argh! Bloody hell!" – the hybrid lost control and jumped out of the chair -

Then he picked up the first thing he saw on the table, a book, and hurled hard against the wall. He was almost panting, eyes closed. _I can not get you out of my head. Why do not you get out of my head?!_ Klaus had looked more times than would care to admit to the cell phone on the table. Perhaps expecting a call or controlling himself to not make one.

No. He would not call her. _Whatever it is that is consuming me ... I'll learn to deal with it. I'll learn to control. And everything will be alright._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Meanwhile.

Organize an apartment that was literally in chaos was not an easy task. Alright. Actually it was quite an easy task, but certainly a bit annoying. And especially when she was having trouble concentrating.

Caroline had looked several times for the cell phone_. Stop staring at the damn phone! Focus, Caroline! Focus._ But she was not having success. So with determination, the blonde went to the table, picked up the phone and started to go towards another compartment of the apartment.

The vampire walked practically tapping her foot tightly, as if irritated. So she got there. Bathroom. She bowed quickly and put the phone into the small bathroom cabinet, right next to the toothbrush. Then slammed.

"Yeah." - She nodded satisfied - "Here is where you will stay until I regain my damn sanity and self control."

And within seconds she had returned to the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Klaus?" - The voice of Joe asked -

"What?" - The original without realizing it was downright nasty with the vampire, but Joe was already kind of used to the mood fluctuations of the hybrid. Especially when Rebekah, another original and sister of the King, appeared in the city. –

"I got a call coming from the witches. "

And that was all that Klaus needed to take the girl out of his mind. At least for a while.

"Informations about Davina?" - He said serious, completely focused and concentrated -

"Actually, no. "- Joe looked worried and even a bit confused with something else -" Sabine felt something getting closer from here. And there is not Davina. "

Klaus frowned immediately and said through gritted teeth:

"What did she say? And why Sophie Deveraux..." - he was furious - "... did not informed me about it? "- Sophie was the leader of the witches in subjects who also aroused the interest of Klaus and his vampires. -

"Sophie also just found out now." - The vampire replied - "And Sabine does not know what is. She simply said that whatever it is ... is _approaching the Quarter_. "

The original was silent for a few seconds. He seemed to think. Then suddenly grabbed his coat that was on the small couch and the phone that was on the table and headed toward the exit of there.

"Where are you going?" - the assistant frowned -

Klaus did not even stop. He said as he left the place:

"I'll make a short visit to the cemetery."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

One hour later.

The hybrid came into their territory. It was there where they gathered to practice _ancestral magic,_ as they liked to say. The place was surrounded by grandiose tombs, built long ago. But there was a specific tomb, a mausoleum where they used to be _hosted_. And it was there that he drove while with the help of vampire hearing, listened to the conversation:

"What did you saw, Sabine?" - The voice of Sophie asked -

"I do not know ... it was more a feeling." - The brunette replied - "There is something approaching the Quarter."

And suddenly all eyes turned to the "intruder" who approached the entrance to the mausoleum with such "presumption". Always plenty convinced that his presence was inevitable. They did not like him, but they respected, feared him. The hybrid walked among the many candles, herbs and stones scattered throughout the tomb, elements representing the entiade magic and that improved the spells.

"Yes, love, I already know that. " – he said looking bored as he crossed his arms and stood facing Sabine and Sophie. - "Now tell me something I do not know." - He had a threatening tone and extremely gentle - "Who's coming? And when? "

"She does not know, Klaus." - Sophie answered in the friend's place -

"Really?" - He feigned surprise and soon became serious - "Why do not you answer me, Sabine?"

But to the surprise of the original, something strange happened soon after. Sabine began to change eye color and look at the sky as he entered a sort of convulsion in front of everyone. Sophie tried to approach the friend as well as other witches, but Klaus grabbed her arm and shouted a _"Stay where you are!"_ to the other at the same time.

Sabine's body collapsed on the floor of the tomb and she started to say while shivering:

"Timoun... yo... nan lalin... lan."

And Klaus's eyes widened at the words of her. Sophie did the same. The other witches as well. Until the same way that began convulsing, it came to an end. And the witch remained on the floor, looking tired as her eyes returned to normal color.

Then, the hybrid and the witch exchanged some looks. They did not show a long time.

"We need to talk, love."

"I agree." - She nodded –

"And I also need some of your skills." - He added vaguely -

"What do you want?" - She raised an eyebrow -

"Nothing you can not provide me with ease, witch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Several hours later.

Night.

He approached the door of the old voodoo shop in slow steps, always checking the movement of people in the street while looking sideways. The words were still on his mind: _"Why do you want this?"_ Sophie had asked as she put the dust into a small box. And Klaus had answered impatiently: _"Do not pretend confusion, my dear, you know for what it serves. Come on, give it to me at once. "_

Klaus slipped his hand inside the pocket of his coat and took the small box. Then put the original the contents in one hand. It was kind of purple dust. The witch had said_: "... then you just need to say: Pwoteksyon."_

The hybrid took the palm, where the dust was up near his mouth. Then he said, almost a serious whisper:

"Pwoteksyon."

And soon after blew the dust out of his hand. But instead of being carried by the wind, the dust changed direction right before the eyes of the hybrid and dispersed until it was stuck in the contours of the door. Purple quickly became bright and seconds later was invisible.

_It is done_. It was necessary. Or at least it was for him. To make sure that nothing bad could happen. The original had understood the meaning of the "message" of Sabine: _"Timoun yo nan lalin lan"_. It means _"Sons of the Moon."_ They were coming. Yes, he did not know when, but they were coming.

So he approached a little more and knocked politely as quickly watched curiously lighted space through a crack in the window pane that was not covered with newspaper or other type of paper. Klaus could see a kind of blanket on the floor, a glass of wine and what looked like some furniture and paint cans.

Then the door was opened. And she was beautiful. Caroline, barefoot, wore a buttoned carnation blue sleepshirt. The sleepshirt seemed a dress actually because reached to half the length of the vampire's thighs. And inevitably the original looked down at the bare thighs of the girl for a fleeting second.

"Hi." – she said almost in a whisper, trying not to be blush before his gaze. The truth was that she had no idea how to act. How to act in front of him after what had happened. –

"Hi, love." – He gave a small smile exhibiting dimples, almost shy and at the same time, almost quietly provocative. He also had no idea how he would act. And had no idea what she might be thinking about "their night". Mainly after she had apparently jumped from his bed and left of the mansion as a _fugitive_ while he was sleeping. The only thing that Klaus knew was that he wanted to see her again. And worse than that, he felt he _needed_ to see her again or would eventually going insane. It had been a stressful day and a day of unpleasant predictions. But the end of all, when his mind rested for a second, the only thing he was thinking of doing was to go to her. Even though he had to admit to himself that he had no intention to call her, even though, deep down, part of him wanted to do it. The hybrid was chosen to avoid her. In hope to control, tame his mind to not be thinking about her. However, now he was there, standing in front of her. –

The awkward silence settled for a few seconds until she blinked and asked through a nervous smile:

"Sorry, but you want to come in?" - was one bit stupid question considering that the original, even after seconds of silence, continued to stand in front of her, at her door. -

"Sure." - He answered politely and walked into the empty store as she closed the door. –

The original had his hands clasped behind his back as he walked slowly across the empty space, watching everything carefully. Caroline had crossed her arms and watched the hang of him discreetly.

"So, this is the place." - He said without looking at her and obviously referring to the fact that space would become the shop of the girl. -

"Yeah." - She gave a small smile full of pride - "It's here."

Soon after, the look of Klaus turned toward the blanket on the floor and the glass of wine. Then he turned to face her with a look intrigued:

"You intend to sleep here, love?"

"No." - she said, laughing again in a strange way, but soon returned to normal. - "I just wanted to be here, looking at everything and wondering how I'd like this space was once painted, tidy ... this sort of thing."

Somehow he nodded while wondering how she could manage to stay just dreaming about that place. It was such a trivial thing to do. But at the same time leaving the original even more fascinated by her_. She could have the world if she wanted, but still also seemed to value such small things_, almost imperceptible things not only for him but also for many ordinary people, like humans. Then he noticed the paint cans in the corner of the wall and suddenly heard her say:

"I'm having trouble choosing mauve or orchid." - She pointed the walls even though his gaze was still in paint cans. Then she asked honestly - "Which one do you think most beautiful?"

And that made the hybrid quickly find her gaze and ask with a raised eyebrow:

"You want my opinion?" - He seemed surprised -

Caroline let out a little adorable laugh while doing her way up the blanket in front of the original and said nearly escaping, but at the same time trying to find his eyes:

"Yes. Why not? "- she sat on the spot -" After all, you paint, is not it? So something about colors you should at least know. "- She joked –

He laughed for the "remark" of the girl (was unbelievable how after almost freak out with predictions of the witches, Caroline was the only person who could make him genuine laugh, almost as if everything was "fine"), and after receiving a look of approval, Klaus sat beside her on the blanket. But Caroline was lain down, so he did the same. They lay on the blanket, side by side with some distance between the bodies. The two stared at the ceiling.

Then he faked a sigh and began to also say feigning indifference and even a bit of boredom:

"Mauve (rhymes with "grove"; from the French form of Malva "mallow") is a pale lavender-lilac color, one of many in the range of purples. Mauve is named after the mallow flower. Another name for the color is mallow with the first recorded use of mallow as a color name in English in 1611."

Caroline listened with attention and feeling an urge stronger and stronger to laugh. But she did not. She just kept listening to him while looking at the ceiling.

"The color orchid is a light tone of purple. The name 'orchid' originates from the flowers of some species of the vast orchid flower family, such as Laelia furfuracea and Ascocentrum pusillum, which have petals of this color." - he said in a way highly concentrated – "The first recorded use of orchid as a color name in English was in 1915." – Klaus also felt like laughing. Then completed presumptuously - "What do you think now, love?"

The vampire rolled her eyes and said almost sounding defeated:

"Fine!" – she closed her eyes after a brief smile - "You definitely know a few things."

"A few things?" - He did not believe that the blonde was still trying to play with him. -

"Yes." - she said firmly - "And by the way, you has not said which one is most beautiful, okay?" - The blonde provoked him - "So all this exhibition of your knowledge about the origin, history and curiosities of flowers not count very much. "

"Now you've hurt me, love." - He joked using a serious tone –

"Hey, it was you who said that appreciated my _honesty_ ..." - she said remembering the drawing and added in a tone of fun - "So, now deal with it."

Klaus gave a small smile in silence and simply said as if defeated by her answer:

"Alright, I think your point is quite fair."

And she smiled victorious without him could notice. A few more seconds passed in silence until he suddenly said as he continued staring at the ceiling:

"Orchid."

Caroline then turned her face to look at him for the first time since they had been lying on the blanket and asked curiously:

"Why?"

The original seemed to think for a while and slowly also turned his face to find the girl staring at him. And the blue eyes of the blonde and blue-green eyes of the hybrid finally sought to meet the other. They tried to hide the feeling that the other's gaze caused in their bodies. Or at least, Caroline tried to try harder to do it. Because Klaus did not want to hide or could not hide that she left him fascinated. Then he answered simply, but always through the "intense gaze" of him:

"Because it is a color that reflects delicacy and grace ... "- the original stared her with determination, leaving Caroline about to gasp. - "... representing beauty, elegance and strength."

She knew it was for her. _Stop looking at me this way. Why do you keep looking at me this way? _After many guys managed to have the first night of sex with the girl they had fought for and insisted to get ... the enchantment was usually broken. And maybe, she expected that from him. But Klaus kept looking her in the same way as before. As if they had never made love. As if he wanted to make her his again, as if for the first time again.

Then she looked away, her face trying to get away from the moment the two. It was what she had been accustomed to do with him. Escape. And took a while to lose the habit.

"Well..." - she sighed - "I'll think about it. Thank you."

He nodded silently and decided to keep insisting, but this time on a more fun and less intense tone:

"Why have you been avoiding me the entire day, love?" – he did not wanted to show, but was in expectation for her answer -

She froze for a second, but ended up answering in a quiet tone as she turned her face once more to face him:

"I did not avoid you." - She was being partially honest through an innocent smile - "I just had a busy day. I had to sort some things out, tidying the apartment, buying cans of paint, some furniture ... " – then she stopped talking when saw him nod. And soon after said trying not to look away - "And why have _you _been avoiding me the entire day?" – she used the same quiet tone, almost amusing to hide her expectation –

Klaus gave a small smile at the way she asked and answered:

"I did not avoid you, love." - And this was a lie and he knew it. - "I just had a busy and turbulent day. I had to solve and clarify some important issues with the witches. "- The hybrid was chosen to be vague on that subject. He did not want her to be worried about anything.

And the vampire nodded so understanding.

"Is everything all right?" - She asked the question that he could see it coming -

"Yes, sweetheart." - He shrugged - "It's alright."

Then the awkward silence settled again. They had gone back to staring at the ceiling. That situation was becoming unbearable. He could not accept the fact of being so close to her and not touch her. Klaus could hear the sound of breathing of Caroline and see with the corners of his eyes her chest rise and fall quietly on the material of sleepshirt.

The girl also watched him with the corner of her eyes. Discreetly. She felt longing for his touch, his lips on hers, on her body, although she does not want to admit.

"Do you regret it?" - The original voice suddenly asked, breaking the silence –

She knew exactly what he was talking about. And definitely the vampire was not "prepared" for that question. But she had to answer. Caroline waited a few seconds, as if trying to gather the strength to say. She did not want to choke or stutter. So, turned to face him, but he was already waiting for her with his face turned toward her. The blonde met the hybrid eyes, glanced at his lips and looked back at his eyes. She whispered softly, determined and with a certain lust in eyes and tone of voice:

"No."

The strange feeling again. Happiness. Klaus smiled in thought because the expression on his face was totally focused on her. Her body, partially naked thighs, breath gradually losing the quiet and steady rhythm. The heartbeats that seemed to start getting accelerated as she watched him sit, supporting the body weight in one arm and hand that was stretched to the ground behind his back while with the other hand, approaching the sleepshirt of the girl in silence.

The original had such longing in eyes that made her want to gasp. So Klaus began to open the first button of the clothes of the girl using his fingertips. And Caroline just hoped he'd continue while her eyes were fixed upon him. The hybrid, on the other hand, alternated the direction of gaze in a kind of game of seduction. He looked at each button and opening of the girl's sleepshirt and also sought her gaze.

One, two, three buttons. He kept opening the piece of her clothing. One by one. Anxious, but extremely quiet. Out of control, but totally focused and in control. So he finally noticed she was not wearing a bra under the shirt material. Caroline knew what he was thinking and she loved to see him that way because of her. He was even crazier when he began to see her exposed breasts as he continued unbuttoning her clothes. Until finally reach the last button, which was near the bottom edge of the sleepshirt.

The original then, without breaking eye contact, pulled away and separated softly each side of the shirt to one side of her body with his hand. Caroline was controlling not to gasp and even getting blushed. He was leaving her completely exposed to him. The girl wore only her panties in front of the hybrid.

Klaus's eyes were blazing. Hungry for her. To feel her. So, after admiring the almost naked body of the girl for two or three seconds, he leaned toward her. And soon began to draw a line of possessive kisses since her stomach until reaching the area he wanted.

The blonde had closed her eyes instantly when he started the sequence of kisses. And the first moan came when she felt his mouth on her breasts. Nibbling her nipples and sucking each voraciously and delicately soon after.

"Mmmm." - She brought her hands up to his hair, catching the strands in a way almost wild as she pulled his face toward her, even if it was a terrible feeling of losing his lips on her nipples . -

Caroline leaned head and neck forward, leaving the contact against the blanket, to crush her lips on his. Giving no chance to slow kisses. She opened her mouth just like him. And the tongues of two met apace, with lust into the mouth of the other. There was no pause for rest. To breathe. They swallowed the other's mouth in a kiss insane and full of passion. They do not want to miss even a single second of pleasure, although it was impossible to breathe right while they kissed like that.

Klaus took the arm that was stretched to the floor and went behind the back of the vampire, leaving her more comfortable as he passed the other forearm underneath her knees. And, in a quick and precise movement, the original took the body of the blonde on the blanket and placed it on his lap, making the "rest" of the sleepshirt out of her body during movement. Caroline was sitting sideways on his lap. They had not broken the kiss.

The girl pushed the coat of the hybrid out of his body with desperate hands while Klaus gave small hickeys on her neck. Then she found the edge of the shirt and began to pull over his head in a hurry, always panting. Klaus also helped her in a hurry.

He was shirtless. Finally. Then Caroline started biting his shoulders in a way sexy as she took his hand and brought to one of her breasts. The original squeezed, pressed and fondled the breast of the girl as he returned to give hickeys on her neck and small licks with the tip of my tongue, leaving her crazy.

"Take it off." - She almost whimpered suddenly against his ear with anxiety after biting the earlobe of the hybrid, which made Klaus quickly open his mouth and gasp with pleasure, as she tried to unzip his pants with extreme difficulty by her current position: sitting on his lap. –

Then he put her body in the blanket again in a matter of seconds. Caroline could not breathe right. She needed him. This would be only the second time they made love, but Klaus was becoming a drug to her. The blonde needed to feel him again.

The original pulled off his boots and pants using vampire speed. But still the girl did not want to wait. So Caroline also using vampire speed grabbed his boxers in hands and lowered in despair, which made the original smile mischievously to her way.

Then it was his turn. The hybrid, however, instead of simply pulling the panties of the girl, first just putting his hand under the material of her panties. He touched her in a way that Caroline had never experienced with anyone.

"Ah ..." - she did not see this coming, but she was loving it. Klaus only watched her reactions. Then he stuck his finger where he wanted. - "Oh .. mmm ..."

"You like this, love?" - He provoked, aroused to see her in that state. Because of him. -

"Yes .. yes ... ah ..."

But, to the frustration of her, the original stopped suddenly, making her whimper. He wanted more. He needed more. Be inside her. Then he did something without even realizing it: rip her panties. But Caroline did not seem to care at that moment.

So he came in the way she liked it: slowly, prolonging the sweet torture.

"Oh, oh ..." - she moaned and open mouth contorted herself with pleasure as she felt his impulses become stronger, hard and hot. -

"Caroline ..." - he let out with eyes closed, mouth open as he moved inside her –

The original began to provoke her again, moving away, threatening to leave her completely while pulled away the body from hers. He was on his knees and his hands against the blanket. But to the surprise and delight of Klaus, Caroline followed him. The girl lifted her body, making her butt not stay anymore support against the blanket, to meet his cock as she hugged the back of the hybrid, to help resist the temptation to lie down again, because in that position she was in control.

"Love...ah..." – he groaned feeling her initiative of movements in and out. It was the first time he let a woman drive the movements. –

And Caroline was delighted with the "power" of her over him. So she decided provoque him the same way: her hips down, making only the head of his penis get inside. Moved in circles, leaving him out of control. And she also threatened to leave, but Klaus was faster and grabbed her ass in one hand.

"No." - he said firmly, hoarsely and full of determination. -

Then, when she least expected, the original pulled her butt up for him tightly, making his cock go inside her until the end. Filling her completely.

"Oh!" - she screamed with her eyes closed. What he had done was amazing. - "Klaus ... Klaus ... oh ... oh ..."

"Caroline, Caroline ... love ..." – Now they moved in sync. Hips practically glued on a swing of pleasure increasingly more lustful. –

Up to the limit. Until him explode and liberate himself entirely inside her.

Minutes later, she was clinging to his body. Both completely sweaty and panting after the activity. Klaus sat down again on the blanket and Caroline sat on his lap, wrapping the body of the hybrid with her legs.

They exchanged a few kisses and the girl hugged the back of the original while passing to rest the side of her face on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and gave a small smile as she felt his hands up and down over her bare back.

Then she started doing the contour of his tattoo with a fingertip. She seemed intrigued by the triangle on his back.

"What does it mean?" - She whispered curiously against the skin of his shoulder -

"Nothing, love." - He smiled and said as he felt the perfume of her hair - "Not all tattoos have a story. Sometimes we made one for no apparent reason or without thinking about a specific meaning. "

"Then you said to the tattooist: _Hey, make a triangle_." - She said still playing with the tattoo -

Klaus laughed and answered while pulled away her hair of her back so he could fondle the area with fingertips.

"Something like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Meanwhile.

Cami was on her way home. Walking in the street almost deserted and dark. Until she passed beside the Voodoo shop, The Jardin Gris. And soon after he came across a small gap not covered the next store window. A gap from where she could see a little light.

So she decided to look quickly. But what she saw left her in shock. Caroline was probably naked. In the lap of a guy also probably naked, involving her legs on his body and hugging his back. They kissed in a way that would cause envy in any woman.

But that was not the problem. The problem was that the bartender had recognized the tattoo in the form of triangle situated on his back. She could not believe.

Klaus.

Klaus e Caroline. They were together.


	8. True friends

He knew he should leave. But be with her there, in his arms, made it more difficult than he could ever imagine. Klaus and Caroline were still naked and lying on the blanket. The girl rested her head on his chest while wrapping his waist with one arm and hip with one leg, tightened herself to his body with her thigh.

The hybrid used one hand to play with a few strands of her hair, stroking gently. Both silent. And he once again tried to gather the strength to leave. It was what Klaus had been trying to do. Then he closed his eyes, sighed discreetly and said with a serious tone, but affectionate:

"Love." - He still touched her hair -

But the vampire did not answer. The original brought his lips against the top of her head and spoke again:

"Caroline, I need to go now."

And once again there was no answer. Then he finally understood. She had fallen asleep. _Fantastic._ He quickly closed his eyes a second time, this time feeling a little irritation that fact be potentially one more factor to complicate his efforts. The strange and disturbing temptation...want to stay, wanting to sleep with her. And wake up with her.

But he had to go. For several reasons. So even almost unwillingly, the original began to leave her arms, always with appropriate care not to wake the girl. Luckily, Caroline slept smoothly and did not give the slightest hint that she would wake up.

Klaus stood and, as he watched her sleep completely and tantalizingly naked in front of him, began to dress his boxers, pants, boots, shirt and coat. _How can you be so beautiful?_ He had not taken his eyes off her for one second. His gaze was drawn to her in an almost inexplicable way to him.

Then he began to go down again until he could stay on his knees. The original pulled away a few strands of hair from her face.

"Come on, love." - He said as he took her from there, putting a naked and asleep Caroline in his arms. -

The girl, even sleeping, rested her face on his shoulder as she wrapped the neck of the hybrid in a kind of hug. Klaus without notice or wonder about his own reactions and acts, simply ended up giving a small smile at her way and a quick and gentle kiss on her forehead.

He began to take the blonde to her apartment, which was on the first floor. And easily found the way to get there. Within less than a minute, Klaus was in the apartment of the girl. And of course, he could not help but notice the way she had organized and decorated the living room: beautiful, delicate and charming. The original found her room and went there.

Then gently lay the girl's body in bed. Caroline moved a little bit on the mattress, but did not wake. The hybrid covered her with a blanket.

"Good night, sweetheart."

And left the room. He shut the apartment door, walked down the steps quickly, closed the shop door and threw the key under the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Fifteen minutes later.

He rang the bell and waited. Klaus quickly checked the phone display: fifteen minutes to midnight. He had being late and that never happened. Not at least until a certain a beautiful and naked blonde vampire start getting clutching his body, tightened herself to his body after sex. Complicating his efforts to leave her_. She drives me crazy. Makes me lose my head. Makes me want to forget that there is a world out there just to be with her. How and when she reached me that way?Bloody hell, she will be my undoing._

The end of her work schedule was exactly at 22 hours and 30 minutes. And he had only managed to leave Caroline an hour later than expected. That was the original thought when the apartment door was open, revealing a Camille looking upset with something.

"Hi." - she said simply as she opened the door for him to get completely -

"Hi." - Klaus said without smiles. Just like her. - "I'm sorry for being late, love." - He added politely as he turned to face her. –

The girl nodded silently, staring at him for a few seconds. Trying to somehow control herself, but it was impossible to keep pretending. Then she crossed her arms and said using a tone full of irony:

"Really?" - She almost laughed - "Because I think you did not even wanted to come here tonight."

Klaus was starting to get angry. Then he stepped forward as he said through his teeth:

"What are you suggesting?"

"I do not know." - She pretended confusion and shrugged - "Perhaps you wanted to be somewhere else. With someone else ... maybe another blonde ... "

Then he froze. _How could she know? It did not make sense_. So he decided to say at once, but before he had a chance to do it the bartender said:

"I saw you two together." - she seemed hurt - "In a very intimate moment actually." - She looked away for a brief second, trying not to stare at him and trying not to remember the scene: Klaus and Caroline, naked, exchanging passionate kisses. –

"Cami ..." - he tried to approach her. but not because he felt something romantic for her. And yes, because he cared about her. He did not want to hurt her. –

"No." - she quickly closed her eyes and asked - "Please ... enough."

"I never meant to hurt you, love." – he admitted as he took a step back –

"Yeah." – she laughed - "Good job with that." - she controlled her tears. Luckily successfully. -

Klaus took a deep breath and turned to face her. He thought about how to tell. So began, even with a bit of difficulty:

"That's why I wanted to talk to you tonight. That's what I wanted to do." – he was not good at being vulnerable. He hated it. But just pursuing the matter - "Telling the truth to you." – He paused for a couple seconds and completed – "Telling you about her."

"About her?" – she raised her eyebrows and shot visibly confused – "You two met before yesterday!"

The original crossed his arms and tried to clarify the situation in a vague way.

"No. You're wrong, love. It was before."

"Before?" - She frowned –

"Long before." – he remarked –

Camille shook her head from side to side as if trying to think about what he had said. But something was missing. And she decided to ask:

"Before New Orleans?"

"Yes." – he replied without the slightest intention to pursue that subject. She was starting to ask too many questions, questions he did not want to answer. –

And that was all she needed to put all the pieces of the puzzle. Suddenly it all came back to her mind. _"__What's her name?"__"I do not know what you're talking about."__"__I do not need to be a psychologist to know when a guy has sex with me seeing the face of another woman, thinking about another woman."_

_"You love her."_

Every time Klaus had sex with her and she could tell he was thinking about another woman. Wanting another woman. _Her_.

"Oh my God." – she brought her hands up to mouth. She appeared to be in shock and even sad. – "It's her, is not it?"

"That does not matter, Camille." - He tried to change the subject. He did not want to talk about it. – "It is irrelevant."

"No. It is not irrelevant." - She said clearly upset and indignant at his words. - " It matters to me. I. .."

"I told you not to fall for me." - He shot dry. -

"And I'm asking you to tell me if Caroline Forbes is the woman who never left your head all these years." - she also could play. She also could evade the issue. Yes, she had fallen for him. But she needed to know, she needs to hear him tell the truth. As much as it hurt to listen. For most she was destroyed by the truth. It was less difficult to compete with a ghost of an unknown woman than with a real girl, with a face and a name. And she could have dealt with a ghost, despite everything. With time perhaps. But with a real girl ... no, she could not handle. -

He looked away, seemingly without patience. Klaus shook his head from side to side. So also said without looking at her:

"Why are you doing this?" - He could not understand - "Why keep torturing yourself?"- He finally looked at her as he approached. The girl gave evidence that was going to cry anytime. - " To what end?"

"To what end?" – she pretended confusion and stepped back, getting away from him – "I need to know." - She closed her eyes as if suffering - "To set me free."

"Cami, whatever I can tell you will only offer you pain." – he admitted with a serious look – "And nothing will change between us." – and this fact had nothing to do with Caroline. At least for him. Had only to do with Klaus and Cami. –

The bartender had stuck tears in her eyes while staring him with a certain fear.

"Your only hope for peace is to forget this." - He once again reduced the distance between the two. –

"No." – she said at once shaking her head one side to the other negatively. Firm. Determined. –

"And move on." – he finished –

"No, don't compel me to forget this." – she was about to cry. She knew what he intended to do. Like so many other times he had done. Especially at the time that the original had used her as one of the game pieces for him regain the domain of the Quarter. Cami was a kind of spy of Klaus. –

"Cami..."

"You don't care about me!" - She lost her self-control –

The hybrid seemed to have lost patience. Klaus quickly opened his mouth as if he planned to say something but nothing came out. But soon after he confessed:

"You're wrong." - He looked away - "I like you... you're the closest of a true friend I ever had."

She laughed nervously as a tear ran down her face.

"You mean a true friend with benefits."

"I made a mistake with you." - He paused and added - "Sex. Never should have happened. "

"I know what you were looking for." - She smiled sadly tearfully. It all made sense. - "You were looking for Caroline in me. But never found her. "- The bartender seemed disturbed -" You just want me to forget it so that your conscience find peace somehow. And in the end you do not lose. Losing a _friend_ ... "- she laughed once more to the term –

"I want your friendship." - He was being honest and obviously tried to ignore what she had said about him being looking Caroline. - "And yes, it may seem selfish to you but this will go far beyond myself. I do not want you to suffer for me. That is the truth. Whether you want to believe or not. I do not care. "- He said between his teeth, and without pausing for breath – "I'm trying to help you. To make you stop suffering for something that should never have happened. "

She kept shaking her head in denial.

"What you want, huh?" - He tried, but could not understand. Then fired in an emotional moment, too vulnerable, even if he hated so - "Yes, I thought about her every bloody day and night of those five years. She was the only woman I wanted. "- Then he opened his arms in the air -" That's what you wanted to hear? It makes you feel better?!"

Silent tears continued to drip on her face.

"No..." - she admitted in a choked voice - "But ..."

"I want to help you forget all that." - He repeated - "I want to help you forget the pain." - He had some stuck tears in his eyes. By admitting it aloud to her. -

Cami started approaching him as saying:

"But it is _my_ pain." - She touched her chest with eyes closed - "My pain." - Then faced him again - "In the real world, people suffer. And then get healed over time. And perhaps with the truth I can suffer less and heal faster. Do not make me forget all that. I want to learn to heal myself without compulsion ..." – She seemed in agony - "And I know, I know how much it will be painful, because, yes, I fell in love with you, but I need something real, I need to fix this by myself ... "

But Klaus has already approached her again. This time without hesitation in his tearing eyes.

"No. Do not you dare make me forget!" – she yelled at him in despair –

However, it was too late to fight. The original captured her face quickly in his hands, holding on tightly so she would not fight, so she kept staring at his eyes.

"You will forget all the pain and suffering caused by me, will forget you're in love with me. We never had sex." - He spoke without hesitation - "And you will forget what I said about Caroline." - He still had tears in his eyes - "All you will remember is that you and I are friends. We talked ... "- yes, they had talked several times, even though she did not know that. But Klaus always erased such conversations of her mind. - "And you will remember it was sleeping with a guy irrelevant for some reason, but this came to an end. You do not need that kind of relationship. You are more than that. And you'll move on. Be happy without thinking about it. "

Then he stopped and freed her face from his hands. Cami seemed calmer, but still emotional. As if just to experience a heavy dose of a tranquilizer. She was towards the couch and sat there in silence.

The hybrid followed her until he could stare at her again. Klaus held the blonde's hand in his hands and said softly:

"You are in peace now. Without pain. "- He touched her face -" Now you go to sleep and dream about someone who is out there waiting for you. To know you and love you, sweetheart. Because you deserve it, Camille...the brave bartender." – He gave a small smile -

And she ended up doing the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

The next day.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and began to analyze with strangeness the ceiling of the place. Caroline frowned. _Well, this is definitely not the ceiling of the store. Wait a minute, I'm not lying on a blanket on the floor. I'm in my bed?_

The blonde looked at the sides of the corner of her eyes. _My room_. She still frowning. _What the hell is happening? How do I ..._

Then she finally realized that she was wrapped in a bedsheet. Caroline grabbed the edge of the material of the sheet and looked underneath it. Naked. She was still naked.

_Klaus._

And inevitably she closed her eyes and bit her own lip a little embarrassed smile, but at the same time malicious. Yes, she had remembered that they had made love again last night. The blanket on the floor of the empty store. The way he had touched her still produced a wave of chills in the body of the girl.

Then the vampire heard the phone vibrating on the nightstand. She sighed, stretched out her arm to catch it and answered without checking the display.

"Good morning, love." - The accent said with all the charm he had -

And she smiled without realizing. But do not let him see any change in her voice soon after. Caroline did not want the original ego become even bigger if he noticed how she was beaming.

"Hey." - She said as she sat on the bed - "You placed me in bed? "- she asked curiously –

"Yes, love, although I must admit that there are far more interesting things to be done on a bed with you than just putting you to sleep." - He teased her with no shame –

"Klaus!" – she shot through amusing laughter, which made him smile on the other side of line -

"Oh, do not be prude, dear. What we did last night does not allow such a thing. "

The blonde blushed and immediately reveal, as much as she hated to admit it to herself, horny. _Okay, stop thinking about it. You can not just be imagining the feel of his hand inside your panties and his finger massaging your core. Stop! Now!_

The blonde rubbed her legs as she closed her eyes to try to regain control.

"Caroline?" - He tried not to laugh at the lack of response from her, wondering what was happening to her at that moment - "Are you still there, love?"

"Ah ... yeah." - She replied trying to sound perfectly "good" and "normal" after his comment. So she decided to change the subject by talking about an almost impatient way - "What do you want to speak at this hour of the morning, huh?"

"I want to invite you to a party at nightclub, love. "

"I thought all the days were days of party. "- she frowned -

"Yes, you're right, but this is a special one." - He looked at the graphic invitation that Joe had sent for him – "It is a Red Masquerade Ball."

"A what? "- She raised her eyebrows visibly interested and intrigued by the name -" Why red? "- She leaned back against the headboard of the bed and covered her naked body with a blanket. –

But before he could try to explain, the vampire shot with wide eyes:

"Oh, please, do not tell me it's because the party is going end up in blood ... and when I say blood, I mean dead people."

And inevitably he laughed at her comment.

"No, love." - He joked - "The party is not going to end in blood. My vampires do not kill people for fun, only for necessity. Well, sometimes of boredom, I must admit, but I always give a way to punish them for it. "- He shrugged -

She rolled her eyes.

"Fantastic. "- She was being ironic. - "Now I feel much better." - Then added while changing the phone to the other ear and added speaking without pausing for breath, even using a reproachfully tone - "Well, instead of punishing them, and I'm not saying that you should stop doing it, but it certainly would be much better to prevent them from doing stupid things than to hunt those responsible after the disaster happens. "

The original raised his eyebrows at what she had said and how she had said. He was impressed. Speechless. She was the one, except for his family, who spoke to him like that. On equal terms. Without fear. Without hesitation. Him, the powerful original hybrid, and Caroline a simple baby vampire. And even so she spoke to him without fear. She challenged him. And Klaus hated, but also loved.

"I promise I'll think about your suggestion, sweetheart." - The blonde let him fascinated -

And she smiled satisfied by his answer. If there was one thing she could easily admit to herself was the fact that the original always seemed willing to hear what she had to say, even though he was not in the mood or patience to listen. And maybe she was just now realizing this. No, she had already realized actually. The right expression might be: _"Perhaps only now I stopped ignoring it and run away. And I started to like ...I started to admit that I like it, that I always liked. " _

"So why Red?" - She asked again –

"You want the official reason and the real reason, love?" - He was wondering what her answer would be. And he had an idea of what could be. -

"Both." - She shrugged -

The hybrid gave a little crooked grin. _It was exactly what I thought_.

"All right, then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

A few hours later.

Caroline closed the store and turned quickly to leave but ended up face to face with a beautiful brunette girl. She widened her eyes, opened her mouth and fired through an enthusiastic smile:

"Oh my God!"

Elena smiled back and hugged her friend soon after.

"You do not call, you do not send a message ..." - She said still hugging the blonde - "And I had to call Jesse to know exactly where you decide to live in New Orleans."

"Sorry." – she said embarrassed. Then she added as she put the key in her purse - "I was kind of coming out, so you care to join me?" - She asked with a look almost cute –

"Sure." - She shrugged – "Where are we going?"

"Finding a painter to ..." - she said with a smile -

"The store. Yes! "- She knew about the plans Caroline -" You've picked the color of the walls, Care? "

Caroline nodded and replied through an indecipherable and mysterious look as she gave a small smile. The British accent voice repeated in her mind.

"Yeah, orchid."


	9. Visitors

_Flashback_

Five years before.

What she wanted so badly had finally happened. Tyler. Tyler was back. They had taken some trouble, but he had returned for the funeral of Bonnie and for her. Well, at least that was what she thought. And so it was for a few days. Sex. Just sex. No conversations or declarations from both sides as: _"I"ve missed you so much"_ or _"I love you" _or _"I'm sorry for that stupid phone call, Care."_ coming from Tyler.

They were finally together, just like she wanted and had insisted to get the permission of Klaus to return of him for so long. But the emptiness she felt, the emptiness he felt and what they were doing (yes, _what_, because at least was for Caroline even though she does not want to admit it was not a relationship like before, nothing like before.) was huge. But she did not want to see. No, she could do it or all she had fought so hard to achieve - just be happy with Tyler in college, the perfect couple - was not happening.

"Hey. "- She said softly as she sat next to him on the staircase. – " Hey, here you are."

Tyler had a drink in hand and looked strange. But she obviously would continue trying to ignore it and just act like everything was fine, normal and perfect. Just as she had planned. The two were at a college party. A party where everyone dressed characters or historical figures. And they were both dressed as Bonnie and Clyde.

"What are you doing?"

He had some difficulty in saying. But ended up saying:

"Look, Care ..." - he shook his head negatively and completed - "I can not do the college thing right now."

And she was quick to fix things as always, as if she needed to do it to keep the situation "okay", under control.

"I completely understand." - She said quickly closing her eyes - "I. .. I've been pushing way too hard. And, you know, you need to make your own decisions. "- Then she added smiling, almost nervously inside. - "Point is you're back and we're together."

He nodded, turning his head and looking serious as she touched his back with hand. Silent. Until he turned slowly to look at her as he said, even without her face at first:

"Do you know the reason we're together?"

She looked away as if not understanding where he was going with that. She did not want to see. But Tyler ended up answering for her.

"It's because Klaus granted us permission to be together." – he said outraged by that fact. –

And the blonde almost instantly removed her hand from his back and turned her face seeming not believe what had heard. She did not want to remember. She could not remember. Especially when, even though she did not understand and hated herself for it, her heart was quickly given a jump in her chest when heard the name of the original. And she could not feel it and could not let Tyler notice what had happened to her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't live like that." – he added looking at her, but Caroline had not turned to face him. –

"I see. So ..." - She finally looked at him. It had to be about him. Yes, always seemed to be about him. As much as she tried to escape. But he was there. All the time. Tormenting her. - "... this is about Klaus."

And he soon became dazed, outraged by the observation of her. He did not understand how she could not seem to understand.

"No, this is about me." – he almost widened his eyes - "He killed my mom and got away with that."

Caroline was still looking at him without a definite reaction, decipherable.

"I can not just start caring about sociology and frat parties."

"You haven't even given it a chance." – she shot tired of it, closing her eyes –

"I didn't come here to give it a chance." – he shot back. Firm. Determined. Finally exposing his true motivations to her. –

She stared at him for a few seconds and said in an almost resigned way:

"You came here to say good bye."

And the silence of Tyler was the confirmation she needed.

"I need to go after him."

Caroline looked away and sighed in disbelief.

"I need to find a way to destroy his life like he destroyed mine." – he seemed tormented, troubled and even a little mad. –

She lost patience and shot angry as she walked away from him:

"You know what, Tyler? For someone who hates Klaus, you certainly sound a lot like him."

She went down the stairs quickly, but suddenly stopped with her back to him when heard:

"You want to know something? Your _precious_ Klaus is at that time in the French Quarter with Hayley traitor."

Caroline frowned immediately before the sentence and after some hesitation turned to face her boyfriend. Tyler was tired of it as much as she was. In fact, he had wondered for weeks why and how Klaus had "allowed" so easily his return to her. And how Caroline had succeeded change the mind of the original that way. Yes, he knew that Klaus had tried to steal his girl several times, but Tyler never really been concerned about it. _She loves me. And will always love me, right? Only me. He's nothing. He will never be anything to her._ But though the girl never stopped insisting on him to return to her and stay with her ... even so ... Tyler could not stop thinking about that something or maybe everything had changed between the two. Because of _him_. Not only for Klaus have separated him from her so many times and have done horrible things, but for some unbelievable and repulsive possibility of Caroline feel, deep down, something for the original.

"What?" - Her voice had almost faltered. –

"Yeah, looks like they are a happy couple and will have a baby!" – he laughed nervously. Jealous. Wanting to test her reaction. Wanting to see if the blonde would look sad with the fact. – "Matt heard from Rebekah and told me the happy news. "- He completed through a wry smile -

But he never got to find out. If Caroline felt something ... sadness or even jealous, she was good at hiding it. Very good.

"Well, that does not interest me." - She said firmly, with conviction. - "And you're acting like a jerk for thinking that this would interest me." - she fired angrily and finally came out of there. –

Tyler looked away. And never got to see or hear that Caroline had gasped rapidly, as if trying to contain and suffocate the beginning of a cry with difficulty as she left the place.

_End of flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The man approached the table and picked up the phone that was vibrating.

"Any news?" - He seemed interested -

"Three days from now." - Said the voice from the other side of the line -

"Great. Three days, then. "- He agreed and said while looking at the other man, who was seated, waiting for something, anything. - "Good job."

"I do not work for you." - The voice said through gritted teeth. - "I just do what is necessary to get what I want."

"Whatever you say." - He shrugged and ended the call –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Meanwhile.

"How did you find this place, Care?" - Elena joked as he watched the agitated streets full of music. -

The two girls had managed to find a painter for the store. And at that time they were returning to the girl's house after they come out again to buy something that the guy had asked to do the job. It had been two hours since the arrival of Elena. They had walked and talked while seeking the painter.

"I know. It's wonderful, is not it? "- The blonde said with excitement as she started open the store, where the painter had already begun to paint the walls with the color chosen by her. –

They entered the place and Caroline began to approach the man apparently in his forties while handing him what had been bought:

"Hi, that was what you were talking about?"

"Yes, ma'am." - He answered politely while receiving the material -

"Oh, please, do not need to call me _ma'am_, okay?" - She laughed -

"Yes, ma'am." - He nodded and ended up giving a little laugh - "Sorry, I mean, yes ..." - he waited for her to complete -

"Caroline." - The blonde smiled -

"Caroline." - He nodded and went back to work –

The girl approached the friend who had also laughed at the situation and said:

"Hey, how long will you stay?"

"Just one more hour." - Elena made a kind of funny pout - "Damon is coming to get me. We will travel by car to I don't know where he has chosen. _It's a surprise_, he said. "- She smiled like a fool in love –

"Okay." - The blonde also said pouting - "So I ..." - she seemed to think. And just turning toward the man - "Hey, do you mind to continue another day? '- She pointed the walls -

"No..." - he seemed to manage to not say _ma'am_. - "Caroline."

"Thank you." - She smiled, touching her chest -

The girl accepted the day, time and amount of payment to him. And shortly after, the man left the place.

"Okay." - Caroline put her hand on the waist sighed staring at her friend - "One issue resolved." - Then added - "Let's _really_ get out and drink something, okay? "

"Great." - Elena nodded -

"Wait for me here." - She asked with her hand - "I'll just put some makeup, and ll be back soon."

"You're already gorgeous, Care!" - The brunette laughed -

"Not enough." - She winked in a lively and funny tone and began to make her way to the first floor -

And Elena ended up going to check who was the stranger who had just knock the door when Caroline began to climb the ladder.

"Hi." - she said so friendly -

"Caroline Forbes?" - He asked politely as he read the name on the invitation -

"Oh, no, I'm her friend." - She pointed her arm up as if to say that Caroline was on the first floor – "But I can give it to her. "- The brunette said as she stretched out her hand to receive the invitation –

He nodded through a small smile and handed the invitation to the girl. Elena glanced at what was written on black paper: the name _"Red Masquerade Ball"_ written in red. Really elegant and stylish, she had to admit. The place, date and time of ball. And in the upper right corner a embossed symbol also in red: _"M"._

"Thank you. "- He added, stretching out his hand to greet her -

And Elena was about to greet the man when Caroline appeared almost out of nowhere beside her saying at once:

"No!" - She shot more exaggerated than she thought. _Shit_. And it made her friend throw a confused look to her as the man raised one eyebrow quickly. Then she hurried to fix the situation, if that was possible - "I mean ..." - she let out a nervous laugh - "No need." - The blonde stared at the vampire - "She's just doing a brief visit. "- _No need to use vervain. No need to make a record, okay?_ That's what she said when looked at him. -

"All right." - He said simply. More easily than she could ever imagine to be possible. Caroline did not know why he was doing it. She did not knew he had already watched her dancing with Klaus that night. The vampire felt that the blonde was, in some way, _important_ to the King – "Have a nice day, ladies." - He said and left the place –

"What just happened here?" - Elena's eyes widened as she closed the shop door and turned to face Caroline –

"Ah, it's a long story." - She tried to avoid the subject - "Let's say it's a kind of standard procedure here."

"Standard procedure?" - The brunette frowned -

"Vampires, wolves, witches and humans are registered here." - She spoke reluctantly - "It is a matter to maintain security and order of The Quarter."

Elena laughed.

"Okay. I do not understand anything of what you're talking about. "

"Can you just let it go?" - The blonde shrugged. Caroline felt that this was her world now. A world in which Elena was no longer part of. She would not understand. And maybe it was the best at the time. - "Let's just go out and drink, okay?"

"Fine." - The girl shrugged and handed the invitation to the blonde - "The weird guy brought it to you."

Caroline received the invitation and read what was written on it: _Red Masquerade Ball_. And she managed not to smile while staring at the "M" on paper. But the moment was interrupted when she heard the voice of Elena.

"What is this?" - she stared Caroline with a totally different expression on her face. She did not want and could not believe what she was seeing. -

"What?" – the blonde frowned visibly worried and even frightened by the expression of her friend, who was holding what appeared to be a little note. -

Elena looked away and began to read the note, which had detached from the back of the invitation, using a disgusted tone of voice:

"I can not wait to see you in a beautiful red dress, _love_." – she knew exactly who used "love" at the end of almost every sentence. Then she handed the note to a Caroline completely unrecognizable. Dizzy and even ashamed. Elena shot through a failed attempt of a nervous laugh, but still angry. – "Are you _sleeping_ with Klaus or something?!"

But Caroline had no words. She had simply frozen in front of her friend. And the least she could do was slightly look away for a fleeting second. And silence was all that Elena needed to say with even more disgusted, through eyes wide by shock:

"Oh my God, you are." – she shook her head in agreement, as if, somehow, still trying to to convince herself of that - "You're sleeping with him."

"I. .." - the blonde tried to find the words. She tried to find an "explanation", but it was impossible to explain. Nobody would never understand. Especially Elena, of all people. Shame and guilt returned to her mind. It's not right. _But ..._ -

Then Elena started to shake her head in denial. She was clearly disturbed.

"No, no." - She looked at Caroline suddenly - "He forced you, right? He compelled you. "- She tried to find a justification –

But Caroline had finally found the strength to answer the truth through a single word, almost in a whisper:

"No."

And Elena lost control.

"How could you?" - she yelled - "Klaus!" - she tried to make Caroline see despite all the anger she was feeling. But even so, the anger seemed to be bigger than anything else - "After everything he did!" - She walked from one side to the other, yelling and raising her hands to the head. -

Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but Elena kept shouting:

"After everything he did _to me_!" - The brunette shot taking her hand to her chest, indignantly, finally facing the girl. –

And for the first time Caroline's eyes widened and she fired without thinking, reversing the situation:

"And how could _you_ stay with Damon after everything he did _to me_?!" - Yes, she had not forgotten how he had treated her once. When she was still human. Damon had compelled Caroline, had fed of her against her will and abused her like she was a simple stupid and disposable toy. But maybe she just, deep down, wanted to get away from that subject: Klaus. – "He manipulated me, pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me! Do you remember that?!"

"I can not believe you actually said that!" - Elena stepped forward, reducing the distance between them. - "It's totally different!" - She tried not to stutter - "He is not like that anymore, okay?!" - The girl was taken by nervousness and outrage. - "And I was really in love with him!"

The blonde did not think, she widened her eyes and just heard herself screaming back with anger and a almost unbelievable passion in her tone of voice:

"Well, I'm _in love_ with Klaus!" – she did not think about guilt or how much was wrong. She just had confessed for the first time in a loud voice –

And such confession made not only Elena almost stagger in shock and disbelief, but Caroline as well. _What? What I have just said?_ _I, I ... can not really be in love with him, right? _

"It seems that all questions were answered." - Elena spoke again as she shrugged. She was still in shock. And stared Caroline, who was practically petrified and in a trance in front of her. -

"Elen..." – the blonde tried to speak again. She was about to apologize. The guilt returned once more. The guilt for feeling that. For feeling that for him. –

But the brunette once again interrupted the girl to talk full of irony and disgust:

"Now that everything has been said, you can continue being his bitch with pride."

And in just about one second after she finished the sentence, Caroline suddenly used vampire speed and came face to face with Elena. And slapped her face with all the strength she had, making the girl almost lost all balance and fall on the floor.

But the blonde instantly regretted.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I... I'm so sorry, I... "- she tried to approach her, stammering, nervous and ashamed by what she had done, but Elena had taken a few steps backwards. –

And that was when the sound of the car of Damon was heard. It was time to say goodbye.

"I'm so sorry, I do not know what ..." - Caroline could not stop talking -

However, to her surprise, Elena said without anger. She looked tired and disappointed.

"It's alright."

"What?" - The blonde frowned in confusion -

"It's your life, Caroline." - She shrugged while opening the door - "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Wait." - She saw the girl walk away -

"But remember what he did." - She stared at the girl - "He killed Jenna."

Then she left the place without looking back after saying one weird "goodbye." And Caroline was there. She stood inside the empty store. Petrified for a few minutes before finally releasing the choked breath and start crying nervously.

_Flashback_

Five years before.

Hours later on that same night.

She entered the room and saw him with his back to her, taking the clothes to put in the suitcase on the bed. Then he turned toward her as Caroline stopped where she was, at considerable distance from him. They stare in silence for a few embarrassing seconds.

"Hey." - He broke the silence -

"Hey." - She replied simply as he removed the neck scarf from her neck and put the hat on the bed –

Then she took a few steps toward him, watching the suitcase to be prepared. Tyler stopped storing clothes and stared at her saying ashamed:

"Care..." – He quickly looked away and spoke again before she could stop him - "I'm sorry about before. For what I said. I. .. " – of course she would never feel anything for Klaus. He really was a jerk for thinking such a thing. –

"Wait." - Caroline finally interrupted him, she did not want to touch that subject again. Klaus. All she wanted was to forget what she had heard. Then began to say with eyes closed - "I've been thinking about it ..." – the girl opened her eyes again and looked at him with determination, but a little sadness - "And I decided that..." - she shook her head sideways and opened her arms in the air while talking through a exhausted smile - "... I'm not going to have this conversation again. "

And he also agreed exhausted. Resigned.

"I can not just sit here while I'm waiting for you to came back. "

"I do not want it either." - It was the truth. He did not want that for her. –

"Then stay." - She shot almost nervously with wide eyes. - "Be the love of my life!" - she said almost as if trying to convince herself. Be convinced that was exactly what she wanted most, what she needed most. – "Just ... love me more than you hate him! "- She opened her arms in the air once more. _Prove that you want me. Prove that you love me and I'm a priority for you._ She could not admit to herself, but deep down, when Caroline said those words, she thought: _The same way he did._ It was inevitable escape of how Klaus affected her, even though he is far away, even with another woman and apparently having a child with another woman._ Because he wanted me more than he hated you. He wanted me to be happy more than he hated you. _–

"I'm sorry, Care." - He could not do it. – "I can not do that." - He seemed to suffer as he took the suitcase off the bed and began to try to get out –

The blonde could not believe this was really happening. _No. This can not be happening. Not after everything._

"No!" – she lost patience with eyes closed – "No, no. Don't you dare walk away from me!"

She turned to him. But Tyler stood with his back to her.

"I swear to God, Tyler, if you take one more step, we're done. "– she had lost control. He could not doing this to her. Not after everything she had done for them. Trying at all costs to keep that relationship. By herself. It was no longer about love. It was about respect, consideration. And as much as it hurt to admit, a little guilt. Regret. Regret for what might have been. _Because I ...I... _lost _him ... for _you_. To stay with _you_. And I can not accept that I fought so hard for nothing. For, in the end, not be a priority for you._ She had lost _him_. For Tyler. She just did not knew if one day she would be able to admit to herself. Probably not. Caroline would continue running away. – "Okay? No more surprises, no more excuses, no more chances. We're done. "

Then she waited. She waited for what seemed an eternity for his response. _Come on, you can not do this to me. Not after everything I've done for you. Not after all I sacrificed for you._

But once again he was gone. And this time for good. Tyler gave that step, which meant the end of the two. And the girl began to cry alone in the room. Tyler had not respected her and all she had done for them.

Caroline went to bed and continued to cry. The pain in her chest and the feeling that something was missing, that something had been lost at some point, always there. With her. In her heart.

_I lost him. _

But she was not thinking about Tyler.

_End of flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"The _delivery _has just arrived.." - Joe's voice said from the other line -

"Good." - Klaus nodded as he took his coat and car key - "I'm going there." - He turned and finished the call -

The original, in a few seconds, was turning the handle of the door of the mansion, ready to leave when it opened at once and came face to face with the blonde standing in front of him. Klaus smiled provocative and said:

"Missed me, little sister?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes and was entering without any kind of ceremony in the mansion after pushing her brother's chest using one hand.

"Your sense of humor is nonexistent, Nik." - She said with her back to him as he walked through the living room, watching the place - "You know I came to the Red Masquerade Ball."

"Can I know what you intend to do with it?" - He pointed to the bag she was holding in her other hand. The hybrid was standing at the door of the mansion, still inside the house. -

"I'm bored of hotels." - She shrugged as she turned to face him - "So I will stay here."

"Stay here?" - He let out a forced laugh –

"Yes." - she said, determined and just watching his way for a brief second, enough to observe - "Why? I'll mess up something, Nik?"- She also provoked by a ironic laugh -

And Klaus froze. The smile vanished quickly from his face. He intended to "invite" Caroline to _"share the bed with me"_ at some point. And obviously he did not want to be "bothered" with the presence of others.

"Argh." - He snorted rolling his eyes - "Stay in your old room, then."

"Works for me." - She said victorious -

And he left the mansion visibly irritated when he hit the door with more strength than expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

One hour later.

The blonde sat on the bench near the bar. Caroline really did not look well. And it quickly drew the attention of the bartender, who approached and touched her shoulder saying worried:

"What happened?" - She had noticed the swollen eyes of the vampire. -

Caroline gave a sad smile and said in a whisper without looking for another blonde in just two sentences as she propped an elbow on the counter and held her chin in hand:

"I am in misery right now." - She paused and added using a tired voice - "And I want the drink with the highest level of alcohol you have on the menu, okay?"

"Okay." - Cami thought it best gives the drink than be questioning the reasons of the girl -

Camille handed the cup with the drink and Caroline swallowed it all at once. But almost instantly coughed and her eyes widened.

"God, what the hell you gave me?!" - She was still coughing and touched her own throat making a grimace -

"What you asked for." - Cami shrugged and tried not to laugh -

Caroline opened her mouth to say something and could only say while trying not to laugh too:

"Thanks, I guess."

Cami nodded with a small smile and finally asked:

"So what happened, huh?"

But the vampire shook her head from side to side while saying negatively with her voice still a bit wobbly for the drink:

"No, enough about me." - She said almost in a funny way. Caroline was clearly miserable. - "I need some good news, so please, tell me you and the mysterious guy are fine or something. "

"In fact whatever may have happened ..." - Cami frowned while answering - "... it is over now. It was something stupid, you know? And I feel fine. "- She smiled relaxed –

"What? No. "- the vampire looked sad -" I'm sorry. "

"I'm fine, but thanks anyway."

Caroline nodded almost a unhappy way and suddenly left there to go to Sophie, who approached the kitchen doorway, while Cami gave attention to other clients.

"Sophie." - Caroline touched the shoulder of the witch -

"Hi, Caroline." - She said cordially while frowned at the swollen eyes from the vampire - "Are you okay?"

"Yes." - she escaped from subject and added - "Actually I wanted you to help me in one thing, if you know about it, okay?"

"What?" - The witch said with interest -

"I want to help Cami." - The blonde pointed the bartender - "She is suffering for a guy and ..."

"I'm sorry, but she looks fine to me." - Sophie interrupted the vampire to say -

"No, it's a mask." - Caroline insisted on the subject - "Came on, look carefully. "- She pointed at the blonde again. Camille laughed and talked with a few waitresses and customers. -

But Sophie decided to try to analyze what she was seeing. She carefully looked at the way of Cami.

"So ..." - the vampire waited for an answer -

"No, she's fine, Caroline. "

"Tell me the name of the guy at least." - She asked suddenly -

"I. .." - the witch hesitated -

"You know who he is." - The blonde realized and shot - "Tell me his name, Sophie. I want to help. "

The witch seemed to think, considering what she had said.

"Maybe you can."

"Really?" - Caroline raised her eyebrows - "Why do you say that?"

"Because you know who he is." - She crossed her arms -

The vampire waited for her to continue with even more curiosity.

"The leader of the vampires. Klaus Mikaelson. "

Caroline's eyes widened and her mouth has opened in shock. Sophie's words were repeated endlessly in her mind: _The leader of the vampires. Klaus Mikaelson. Klaus Mikaelson_.

"What? "- She stammered and almost felt her legs falter. she looked fixedly at Cami and then Sophie –

And before the witch could say another word, the girl had disappeared from the Pub a matter of seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Some hours later.

She was sitting on the mattress and had her back against the headboard. Caroline had not yet managed to take off her clothes since she had arrived home after fleeing from the Pub. Her eyes were even more swollen and she had a bottle of drink in one hand while the other hand held the phone, now against her ear, waiting for the call be answered.

"Hey, best friend." - She smiled while saying in a strange way -

"Hey." - He smiled back and frowned –

"I miss you... so...much..." – her voice was different, almost faltering, a little messy and funny –

"Caroline, are you drunk?" – Stefan said worried –

She laughed and said even weirder always in a funny way while looking at the almost empty bottle:

"Maybe a little."

"What happened?" - He was really worried -

But she seemed not to hear.

"You did not kill anyone, right?" - She said suddenly changing the topic entirely -

"What?" - He said confused - "No, I'm _"sober" _."

"I'm happy for you ..." - she drank a little more and added - "Nobody wants to see again the _Ripper_, is not it?" - And the way she said "Ripper" made Stefan grimace even more confused. Caroline said practically using a British accent: "Rippah" –

"Where exactly you are in New Orleans?" - He also changed the subject -

"French Quarter." - She drank again - "The place of male prostitutes hybrids ..." - she laughed and said without pausing for breath - "... and nice witches and beautiful human blondes to seduce and be seduced by original hybrids ... "

He did not understand a single word she had spoken.

"I'm going there."

Then, out of nowhere, Caroline gasped and started crying nervously:

"Stefan ..." - she could not speak properly by alcohol and tears - "I. .. I ..."

"I'm going to French Quarter, you understand me? "- He repeated, hoping she might be quieter with the fact –

"Thank you." - tears flowed incessantly over her face –

"Now you will stop drinking, go take a shower, eat something and go to sleep until you feel better." - He said, almost as if reading a prescription -

And the blonde nodded with difficulty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Night.

He knocked on the door politely. The original knew she had listened with vampire hearing. So he waited with his arms resting on the back and entwined hands. Standing outside the store. And more anxious than he could and wanted to admit. Eager to see her again. To touch her again. To kiss her again. _My sweet addiction._ Yes, that was what she was becoming for him. An addiction, a kind of drug. The original felt he needed to have at least one dose of her every day. Or he would go insane.

And about a minute or two passed before she finally appears. Caroline wore a beautiful black silk camisole extremely provocative for him. And Klaus controlled himself to not be open-mouthed at the sight of the vampire. He was amazed at her beauty. The camisole of the blonde was a little above her naked thighs and the silk material made the shape and volume of her breasts even more evident and inviting for him. Mainly because of the maddening neckline.

Klaus had a small crooked grin slowly taking shape when the same smile began to die in his face, replaced by a serious expression, concentrated, clearly confused and almost worried when he saw the expression of the blonde, who was only a few steps from the door glass. Caroline did not smile. She looked hurt and angry about something. And he could see even a little swelling in her eyes. _Have you been crying, love?_

He was silent, trying to decipher every gesture, every change in her facial expression. But he could not understand what was happening. So, she stopped at the door, the only thing that separated the two at that time. And finally stared into his eyes for a quick second in silence.

"Caroli..." – he began to say through a whisper as he touched the doorknob. –

But, instead of opening the door, she had closed the door with the key, which made him unwittingly touch the glass as if trying to reach her. As if trying to understand what was happening.

"Go away." - She said hard, but almost in a whisper -

Klaus opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out. So he just watched the girl straighten the arm to the light switch and turn off the light from the store. He was petrified. Without any kind of action.

She had vanished into the darkness inside the store and he was still there, standing in the doorway , speechless, confused and disturbed.


	10. Red Masquerade Ball

**To see the clothes of the party. (remove the spaces)**

**www. naley 2347 . wordpress . com **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

"Bloody hell, you frightened me, Nik." - Rebekah said when she encountered her brother sitting in one of the chairs of the living room , his eyes fixed nowhere. -

Klaus had the cell phone in hand and seemed not to have heard what she had said. Rebekah knew he usually liked to ignore what she was talking about and she also knew that the hybrid was fully aware of the fact, but definitely something strange seemed to be happening because he did not seemed to ignore her, he seemed not even to have heard her. Almost as if he were lost in something. But at the same time, serious, focused and even a little tormented.

"Nik?" – she frowned slowly approaching him –

And for the first time, his voice came out. Dry and objective. Also a bit moody.

"What?" – he did not look at her. Klaus stood in his taciturn condition, but never completely oblivious to what was happening around him. –

"How long are you awake?" - She crossed her arms suspiciously. For some reason she had a slight feeling that was the same clothes he was wearing the night before. And she knew that her brother had slept at home. Rebekah had heard the door be opened when he arrived late at night. –

"About an hour." - He finally rose from his chair jumping almost rushed. He had no interest in starting that conversation. Mainly because he was lying. And the original did not want to think about the fact that he had arrived the previous night restless, confused by what had happened, although he was not aware what had happened, and had only managed to sit in that same chair, which he had just arise, and be thinking of her. On why she had sent him away, on why her eyes were swollen. And mainly why he could not sleep and have peace from the moment she had turned off the light from the store and disappeared from his sight. –

"Where are you going?" - She said increasingly confused -

"I'll take a shower and go to a nightclub." - He replied with his back to her as she made her way to the first floor of the mansion. -

"Six in the morning, Nik!" - The girl opened her arms - "What are you going to do there at this hour?"

"Something...anything." - The voice of the original said angry, coming from the first floor. –

He needed to think about anything else. Klaus would go mad if he kept thinking about her and why he seemed unable to stop thinking about her. He had made a call, after much internal conflict and hesitation based on the idea of maybe "chase her" and show himself in some way a little bit "addicted to her", but Caroline had not answered.

_Maybe it's better this way. If she does not want to talk to me ... FINE. I do not care. I do not need this. This potential weakness. I will not be chasing after her if she does not want to talk to me._ Klaus spoke with himself even in thought as he began to undress to get into the shower. But, before the original could realize, grabbed the phone a second time and typed her number. And her voice said:

"Hey, here is Caroline, leave a message."

It was then that the hybrid pecebeu what had just done. Call her. A second time. Then his eyes widened as if not believing in his own actions and immediately ended the call.

"Bloody hell." - He grunted in anger and managed not to throw the phone against the wall. -

And in a matter of seconds, he soon got into the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The blonde slept badly, shifting on the mattress of a one side to the other all night. And now had started to frown and make a face bringing a hand to her head while the other took the phone.

"Vampires should not have a hangover." - She muttered closing eyes and shaking her temples -

And he laughed.

"Are you okay?"

"No." - she said in a whisper as she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling -

"Hey, you'll be fine, okay?" - Stefan said earnestly, a little worried, but not demonstrating. -

"Yeah, I know." - She forced a smile. Then the girl was silent for a few seconds to change the subject and comment again closing her eyes - "He came here last night."

"What happened?" - He had raised the eyebrows in curiosity -

"I told him to go away." - She shrugged trying to pretend she did not care. Wishing not to feel ... feel nothing when she thought of him. – "Anyway, I do not wanna talk about it." - She shook her head as if to say "let it go." Then smiled excitedly - "When you think you will arrive, huh?"

"That's an interesting question actually." - He joked as he walked casually along the street holding the phone in one hand and in the other a backpack. -

"Why?" - She raised her eyebrow -

He started to say feigning a tone of indifference:

"I'm about to pass in front of a voodoo shop named The Jardin Gris ... "

And immediately he was interrupted by her.

"Oh my God, you're here!" - Caroline jumped out of bed, almost tripped on the bottle she tearfully had emptied easily the night before and quickly left the room. –

And within seconds the vampire had already arrived at the store and saw him standing at the door outside staring at her through the glass with a "typical Stefan" smile: cute, shy and reassuringly.

"So I can enter or not?" - He joked –

Caroline quickly opened the door, still wearing the black silk camisole, barefoot, with messy hair and a clear expression of hangover on face. Besides the swollen eyes. A view almost funny even still being a bit depressing. However, despite her appearance definitely not very normal and happy, she was smiling.

"Course you can." - she said and he entered the shop -

The two friends hugged and she ended up commenting ashamed:

"I'm a mess, is not it?"

He shook his head and replied with serious humor:

"Not much." - He pretended to think, frowning and said - "I've seen worse cases."

"Really?" - She said curiously involving his arm with hers as they went into the apartment. - "Who?"

"Stefan Salvatore."

And she laughed. That was how he had gotten used to refer to the period in which he was _suffering for Elena Gilbert_ (yes, it was this way that Stefan had come to call the girlfriend of his brother after the quick involvement he had with her when Elena thought for _"millionth time"_ (words of Caroline at the time) she did not knew what she really felt by the two Salvatore brothers).

"How long will you stay?" - She asked suddenly -

"How long do you need?" - He raised an eyebrow -

"For an indefinite period, I guess." - She confessed looking away. The tightness in her chest ... thinking about think of him had come back and she hated it. She needed a friend, especially at that time. So the girl waited for his response. A little anxious and fearful. Perhaps because she never felt a priority, truly important. Even for those who should be her friends. -

But Stefan was different from all the others. Caroline could have lived years with Elena, but in the end, who had occupied the post of her best friend was the younger Salvatore. He smiled a little comforting and answered simply:

"So I gess I'm staying for an indefinite period."

The blonde felt like crying, but did not. She simply nodded also through a small smile. And he somehow knew that Caroline was trying to hide that she was suffering for _him_.

"You were always there for me, remember?" - He continued - "And now I'm here for you."

"Thank you." - She hugged him quickly as they entered the apartment. She was needing her best friend. And Stefan was finally there. –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Three days later.

Ten o'clock at night. Night of the Red Mascarade Ball.

"You sure you _really_ want to do this?" - He said as he looked for a place to park the car. -

"Yes." - she said determined. -

"You know who will be there." - He remarked as if she still needed to be reminded of the fact. -

"I'm fine, okay?" - She laughed - "I'm totally fine with that." - Perhaps it was what she needed to do to try to prove to herself that she had overcome all the drama. Moved on. _Because it meant nothing. After all, we had sex only... does not matter. It's not like we have a relationship, right? It was a moment of weakness, lust and madness, certainly of a disturbed and self-destructive mind. But now it's over._ -

The nightclub was elegantly decorated. The sophisticated and modern tone of decoration was breathtaking. The choice of white, black and purple colour for most of the environment made everything more mysterious and attractively dark. Besides leaving the highlight colors for the masks of men and long dresses of women.

Long white curtains illuminated by a light purplish roamed the walls of each floor of the building. Several large and majestic purple and black chandeliers scattered throughout the three levels of the place as well as small bars, mounted on a black wooden rustic structure, but also modern. Some Tiffany chairs with structure in translucent polycarbonate accompanied pillow foam coated black material. Candlesticks also in translucent color.

The ambient lower lighting, increased the air of mystery while probably a kind of machine coming somewhere on the third floor of the place threw pieces of red paper in the shape of rose petals in the air.

Several vampires drinking blood in bowls. Several of them talking or dancing when Klaus and Rebekah entered the club amid the sound of music _Dangerous by Big Data_, obviously attracting virtually all eyes of those present at the party.

_**How could you know, how could you know?**_

_**That those were like us**_

_**Even through the faults like me**_

_**It's like no one looking for me outside**_

_**Creeping through the door, it's like they know**_**.**

Greetings full of respect and even fear were made through some looks or discreet nods to the two originals. Rebekah had her arm involving her brother's arm as they walked through the vamps who were led and commanded by the hybrid. Klaus not routing smiles. He was serious, but nodded politely to his "subordinates". He used to truly appreciate that party, which took place every two months. But not that night. Definitely not that night. But he was hiding very well what he was feeling as he always did so easily.

_**And now they coming, yeah, now they coming**_

_**Yeah, from the shadows**_

_**To take me to the club because they know**_

_**My ship is down cause they been watching on my windows**_

_**They gathered up on the wall and curse me**_

The blonde dressed exactly as specified in the invite of the ball. Perfectly in line with the "official reason" of the party. Red. Officially the specific color was seen as just one of the rules of the ball: women in red dresses and masks of color that they prefer while men should wear a black suit and, necessarily, a mask that was completely red or at least had red. She wore a SKU-122837 red evening dress accompanied by a black mask she held closer to her face with the other hand.

"The decor is even better than the last time, Nik." - She remarked without showing much enthusiasm. -

"You expected different, little sister?" - He teased smugly –

She rolled her eyes and replied:

"You're so annoying."

"Ah, coming from you, I consider a compliment." - He gave a little smirk and also began to admire the decor looking while a new song starts playing: _Mercy by Hurts_. –

_**Leave me in chains**_

_**Strip me of shame**_

_**Caress me with pain**_

'_**Cause I'm down on my knees and I'm begging you please as you say**_

The original was concentrated observing the beauty of the nightclub that night when he suddenly heard the voice of his sister say confused and almost in shock:

"What the hell are they doing here?"

And he slowly turned his gaze to the direction that Rebekah was looking. Klaus quickly widened a little eyes as, without even realizing it, had been open-mouthed in front of what he saw. Eyes fixed and drawn to the view of a beautiful and stunning blond vampire wearing a magnificent dark red long dress with sparks all over, adorned lace embroidered one-shoulder bodice, fitted waist offset with layers of pleated swirl hem.

_**Don't cry, mercy**_

_**There's too much pain to come**_

_**Don't cry, mercy**_

The lovely golden colour mask she wore was not a factor that would make it difficult to recognize her. Klaus would recognize her anyway, in any situation. Because somehow inexplicable to the hybrid, he had memorized every piece of her in his mind. Even in such short time. The shape of the face, lips, smile, her skin color (so soft at his touch), hair color and the way she liked to straighten it (on the shoulders or not), the contours of the neck, clavicle and bare shoulders , the shape and volume of her breasts against the material of the outfit, as well as the shape and size of her waist marked by the SKU-122367 dark red dress. Everything about her made him bewitched, intrigued, mad with desire. And for a moment all he could see was her. Only her. But finally ended up noticing that she was not alone. _Accompanied. By another man. Who is he?_

_**Fill me with rage**_

_**And bleed me dry**_

But before that new and uncontrollable feeling take care of him completely, Klaus stopped to think rationally. After all, Rebekah had recognized the stranger with whom Caroline smiled excitedly, something that was leaving him deeply angry, but also incredibly delighted because he loved seeing her smiling. So he looked for only a few seconds who would be the stranger behind the mask that had a half in silver color and the other in red. Until the answer came more easily than he thought: Stefan.

_**And feed your hate**_

_**In the echo of silence I shiver each time that you say**_

"Nik?" - Rebekah said again, finally making it out of the trance - "I asked what they are doing here." - She repeated impatiently -

"She lives here." - The hybrid also responded without patience, without looking at his sister. And obviously, he had totally ignored the presence of Stefan. –

"What?" - She frowned and shook his head in confusion by his half-answer, after she had asked about "them" and not about "her", but still continued - "Caroline is living in French Quarter?"

"Rebekah, love, your hearing and brain are faulty or something?" - He shot hard and grumpy, quickly turning to face her -

"You idiot." - She snapped irritably -

"Fantastic." - He rolled his eyes and walked away from her, trying not to sound rushed. -

The original was walking toward her. He was tired of games and especially tired of having stayed three days in the dark because of her and because of what had happened that night. He had tried to let it go or show indifference to what had happened. With the fact she had not answered his call, well, actually, his two calls.

Klaus did not want to succumb to that potential weakness of completely losing control because of her. And was exactly what he had with great difficulty managed to do during those three days. _But now she was here._ Just a few feet from him. And he would demand answers. He needed to know why she told him to leave why she refused herself, from that act, the idea of making love with him again.

The hybrid would ever admit it, but he had missed her. He missed touching, kissing, being inside her. But also just talk about silly things like the ridiculous issue about the colors she wanted for the walls of the store or simply, and it was extremely disturbing to him, the sensation of having her in his arms after sex.

He wanted answers and he was going to pursue them with determination. _Whatever it takes. Tonight she'll tell me what the bloody hell is happening._

"Shit." - She said trying to look away, even though it was extremely difficult for Klaus to be able to see what was happening in her eyes as Caroline watched him approach -

"Caroline?" - Stefan's voice suddenly spoke as if uncomfortable with something -

"What?" - She asked in a whisper without looking at him -

"You're crushing my wrist." - He smiled as he indicated with his eyes what was happening: the blonde's hand grabbed his wrist so hard that when she quickly removed her hand from the area, certainly left a mark quite evident. -

"Sorry." - She said ashamed –

"Are you okay?" - He touched on the subject again. -

"Yeah, absolutely." - She smiled as if everything was fine. But it is clear that nothing was fine. It hurt to see Klaus increasingly approaching her. It hurt feel what she did not want to feel for him. Not anymore. For so many reasons. –

"I'll drink something." - He made a small smile comforting and moved away from her -

"Wait ..." - the voice of the vampire whispered as if she needed help, but soon after, Caroline sighed and regained control. She knew she could handle the situation by herself. -

And ended up being easier than she could ever imagine because when the girl was practically face to face with the orginal, who wore a stylish black suit with red tie and a mask in the colors red and gold, all she felt was anger.

"Good night." - He said serious and polite. But unsmiling. –

"Good night." - She returned the two words so polite and unsmiling as the hybrid. But, at the same time, dry, rough, hard. –

Then she started to pull away from him, but Klaus was faster and pulled him gently by the arm, which made Caroline instantly ignore the shiver she had felt before his touch.

"Let go of me." - She said through gritted teeth staring his blue green eyes. -

"We need to talk." - He said hard. -

"I have nothing to talk to you." - She shrugged and taking advantage of a moment of carelessness, eventually releasing her arm from there quickly approaching the first man who could appear in front of her for the next dance while the original was still in middle of the dance floor. Increasingly irritated with the situation. –

But he did not want her to think he'd be chasing her all night, so began to dance too, suddenly pulling a brunette vampire who passed near him at the time by the arm.

"Hi." - she said confused, but pleased to have been "chosen" to dance with the _King_. -

Klaus met her eyes and said through a forced smile as they danced to the music_ A Case For Shame (with Cold Specks) by Moby. _

"You are beautiful, love, but irrelevant." - He held the vampire's waist and continued dancing with her, but quietly with the corner of his eyes trying to find a certain blonde vampire on the dance floor with another man. -

"I thought ..." - she began, but was soon interrupted by him -

"You thought wrong." - Klaus stared at her and said using compulsion - "Be quiet until the dance is over, love."

Caroline was dancing with a complete stranger, who unfortunately seemed to have drunk a little more than he should. At least he did not dance badly, even in the face of the current conditions. The blonde looked discreetly what the original was doing. Actually with whom he was dancing. _Not that this is important. Because this is definitely not important. What I want to know is if he gave up to continue tormenting me. That's it. I want to get rid of him._

"You're very beautiful, you know?" - The stranger said through a smirk, probably due to alcohol -

"Thank you." - She said without looking at him -

"Really really beautiful." - He continued dancing incredibly well for someone drunk -

Then she lost patience and fired hard after roll her eyes:

"Okay, enough of flirting." - She nodded negatively - "You and I, my friend, will not happen. So give up at once. "

And so they continued. Klaus and Caroline avoided looking at each other at all costs, but whenever they had the chance ended up looking for the the other with the corner of eyes. Always discreetly so they could not run the risk of being discovered.

"Scotch, please." - Rebekah said leaning against the counter of the small bar. She needed a drink after observing the strange atmosphere between her brother and Caroline Forbes. _They seemed ... No._ -

She tried not to laugh eyes closed on that possibility. It was too absurd. Then heard a familiar voice say to "guy of the bar" after placing money on the counter:

"Blood, please."

Then she quickly opened her eyes and turned to face him. And Stefan looked at her in a different way, almost as if seeing her for the first time. He remained silent and she took the initiative:

"Blood?" - The original one raised an eyebrow then added - "In a party? Apparently having fun? "- She mocked -" What happened to you, huh? "

He laughed and said, shrugging his shoulders as he received the blood and she got her drink:

"Oh, I lost my memory."

And she laughed too.

"Your humor remains simply ridiculous." - She drank some of the contents of the bowl -

"No, I meant it." - He kept laughing -

"Okay." - She pretended to believe - "So you lost your memory."

"Yes." - he nodded and completed extending his hand - "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Rebekah." - He knew that he had had an involvement with a blonde original called Rebekah Mikaelson a long time ago. Caroline had told him over the years. Yes, she was rather vague, but she had told. –

"Okay, this is ridiculous." - she did not greeted him back, looking bored of the game that was already losing the fun for her. -

"It is true." - He drank some blood -

"How so?" - She crossed her arms suspicious –

He seemed to think for a few seconds.

"It was in the midst of all the drama of Silas, Tessa, witches ..." - he frowned - "It's hard to explain. –

"It's hard to believe." - She added wryly -

"I can not do anything about it." - He shrugged - "It's your choice to believe or not."

"Fine, I believe." - she gave up - "Fun Stefan." - She noted attentively - "Well, you should have lost your memory before."

"Wow." - he said after drinking a little more - "I was just so boring?"

"Absolutely." - She nodded with conviction and stifled a laugh -

Stefan did the same.

Meanwhile.

He was losing patience completely. Klaus needed to talk to her. Then simply left the brunette vampire and was toward the blonde, who still danced with the same cheeky vampire. Yes, he had noticed the way the guy looked at her. And Klaus hated. He hated any man who looked at her that way. It was stronger than him.

She felt that he was coming, but had no time to react. The original just came out of nowhere between her and the vampire unknown and, in a way somewhat intimidating, said hard through a forced smile as he touched the guy's shoulder:

"The dance is over, mate."

And without hesitation the vampire stepped away from the blonde, leaving Caroline indignant.

"But what the hell do you think you're doing?" - She controlled herself to not yell at Klaus right there in front of everyone. -

"It's time for us to have that conversation, love." - He said extremely calm, or at least managing to stay calm because he was coming to the conclusion that Caroline Forbes let him crazy. Her stubbornness and annoyingly challenging temper let him crazy. –

She laughed and said without fear of facing him as rapidly crossed her arms to the sentence:

"Well, enjoy the art of talking to yourself, because I'm leaving here right now."

Then she turned her back to him, but she was about to take the first step away from him, Klaus grabbed her by the arm, this time with strength, and pulled her against his body in a agile and precise movement. Not giving her a chance to escape because he grabbed her waist tightly against him.

Faces closer than she could bear. Their eyes looked the other, lips close, breathing momentarily disordered by the contact of bodies. The mixture of feelings leaving her increasingly angry, confused and sad.

They stood in that same position for a few seconds while a new song began to be played: _Raise The Dead by Rachel Rabin._

_**Love don't break the light**_

_**Trying to find my way again**_

_**Grey stars on the rise**_

_**Navigate me on the mend**_

_**The clock moves out of time**_

_**Wading through the moments we left**_

_**I trip to feel alive**_

_**And die to forget**_

"What happened?" - He said without breaking eye contact or release her of his arms around her waist. -

"Let go of me." - She said angrily. -

"I want to know what happened." - He was completely ignoring what she had just said. And had gone to arrest her body tighter against his. -

The girl focused on anger not to be thinking about the fact that she practically tied to the original. Klaus could kiss her anytime he wanted. And she could not take that risk. She needs to go away as fast as possible. Away from him. Away from the whole damn misery and pleasure that his lips could make her feel.

"I can wait all night for you to start speaking, love." - He brought unnervingly quiet as he stood clutching her waist against his body. Mad for feel every bit of her under the dress material in his hands, his lips. –

_**Lift me up and I feel lighter**_

_**I'm living in a dream**_

_**Wake me up if everything changes**_

_**And nothing's what it seems**_

"Let me go." - The girl asked again, this time less aggressive –

"No. "- was hard, determined -" What is happening? "- He repeated almost gritted teeth –

She closed her eyes and lost her temper once and for all. Then it was time for Caroline say through gritted teeth, for the first time showing herself vulnerable, angry and hurt by a firm and almost hoarse tone:

"Leave me alone and go after your blonde _brave_ bartender, okay?"

And he almost instantly released her suddenly affected by her words. _How could she know? How?_ Klaus was surprised, speechless. He stood frozen at least until the vampire leave his arms and quickly make her way to the exit of the nightclub without looking back.

That was when Klaus came back to reality.

_**Come raise the dead**_

_**I'm dreaming of the end**_

_**Hallucinate the tables are turning and life**_

_**Was everything you said**_

_**Come raise the dead**_

_**I'm leaning on the edge**_

_**Illuminate the way to my heart**_

_**It's twisting on a thread**_

_**Come raise the dead**_

So he hurried and made the same way that the blonde. The original went among the guests quickly, but without attracting attention. It was not his intention to be seen by anyone. But most important was that he wanted out ASAP.

And in a matter of seconds, he was chasing her in the parking lot. Caroline knew he was near her, but did not look back in no time. She would not let him see that she had tears in her eyes. The girl got into the car, and then accelerated the vehicle to get out of there.

But what she did not expect was to see Klaus do the same. He had entered his car and was going after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Some time later.

Caroline could not believe this was happening, but she was literally running away from him. The girl stopped the car in front of the store and left as fast as she could from there, without using the speed of a vampire in the middle of the street, even almost deserted of people.

The girl ran to open the door of the shop when the original car stopped a few feet behind her car on the street. She opened the door with difficulty, but soon was about to close when Klaus appeared in front of her and held the doorknob with one hand, blocking the efforts of the blonde to close the door.

And without much difficulty he managed to get into the store. Caroline stepped back and shot full of anger and indignation while watching him close the door with the key.

"Go away!" - She finally yelled at him - "I do not want you here!"

He turned toward her and said panting as he tried to approach:

"This conversation is not over."

She giggled and screamed again, approached him. Challenging him.

"I finished that conversation with you!"

"I have not finished talking to you." - He said shaking his jaw in anger. Then he added pointing to the street through the glass of the store - "You'll make a scene."

"Well, that is my intention if it means you go away!" - She shot with open arms –

_Enough._ He had reached the limit. So, the hybrid exploded in a shout:

"Do it!" - He was out of control, always approaching her while Caroline took a step back. - "Make a scene. I do not care! "- He kept screaming. They would not stop yelling at each other. Faces inches apart. - "I will compel the intire bloody Quarter if needed to deal with your _scene_! But I'm _not_ leaving here until that conversation is over! "

She gasped softly by the proximity of their faces, but then said without fear, which made him even angrier:

"Go to hell."

Then she turned her back to him and used the vampire speed to climb the stairs that led to her apartment. But he did the same thing, and, almost at the same time as her, he was there too. Klaus slammed the door of the apartment and grabbed her tightly by the arm.

"I'll take you with me, love."


	11. No way back

He still held her arm tightly, forcing eye contact.

"Camille, she ..." - he began with a certain harshness and evident difficulty in his voice, but she shot with even more angry as she tried get out his arm –

"No." - she said through gritted teeth, quickly closing the eyes. - "You lied to me, okay?"

"Will you let me speak or not?" - He said impatiently, trying not returning his attention to the anger in her eyes. Then, without realizing his own words he spoke before thinking while slowly set free her arm - "How do you ..."

However, Caroline once again interrupted him. This time through a bitter laugh, which left him confused, watching her take a step back to get a safe distance away from him.

"You are unbelievable." - She shook her head from one side to the other forcing a smile as she crossed her arms - "Yes, I have found out. And it was somewhat ridiculous actually. "- She shrugged. So she decided to start talking before he could invent something. - "Well, let's say I was trying to help her stay with _her mysterious guy_ ..." - she said "her mystery guy" with clear irony. Caroline thought it best not to put the name of Sophie in history, probably because such information would only bring more problems. Much bigger problems than her messy love life. Caroline knew that Klaus and the witch had a deal and a complicated relationship. And if there was one thing that the blonde had learned in that place so quickly was that peace, security and order of the Quarter should be a priority. Faced with such a reason, she hastened to make clear to him, when he noticed that Klaus would touch on the subject - "...does not matter how I found out, but I did. "- she paused for a second, trying to take over her emotions, trying to escape momentarily from his eyes -" But you know what, I knew something was wrong with her. I just could not understand what it was. "

Klaus honestly did not know if he should interrupt her to try tell her something, anything, or if he simply waited her to continue.

"Then I understood." - She finally looked at him defiantly and almost angry as the words left her mouth - "You compelled her."

And he spoke again as soon as possible:

"She was in love with me and I did not want her to suffer."

"Really?!" - Caroline suddenly exploded. Tired of the lies and secrets of the original - "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Bloody hell, it's the truth!" - he yelled out of control faster than he could imagine as he stepped toward her -

"Then why the hell have you been getting yourself inside her panties all this time?!" - The blonde blurted out gasping, trying to contain that annoying will to cry. _No. I will not cry. Not for him_. She did not want have said that. She did not want him to think she ... she was jealous. –

The hybrid could not have heard right. Klaus almost widened his eyes for a fleeting second before her words. It could not be. But the way she talked and the way her eyes seemed to fight against the formation of tears ... _are you jealous, love?_ And almost as if she was reading his thoughts, as if she was detecting that, deep down, he wanted to smile at the possibility, Caroline hastened to fix the situation:

"I do not care if you have _a thing_ for her, okay?" - She was not having much success in correcting the phrase - "What ..."

"It was just sex. It meant nothing. "- He took another step forward, closing the distance between them. He was mad with desire to touch her - "Never was anything else."

But the vampire walked away from him again saying angrily:

"You do not owe me an explanation."

And it was his turn to laugh nervously without believing in her words as he opened his arms and frowned.

"You asked me for an explanation seconds ago!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I expressed myself badly, but the only thing I was trying to say was ..." - she was more nervous than I'd like, but still trying hard to hide. -

"You were jealous." - The original said staring at her, almost devouring her with his eyes. -

"What?!" - She rolled her eyes - "No! Of course not! "

"Caroline, love ..." - he tried to touch her using those damn puppy dog eyes. -

But the vampire would not falter. She turned her back to him and said almost through a dry whisper, breaking all his expectations:

"You made a fool of me, lied to me, lied to her, compelled her. "- Caroline left all the hurt and anger come back, then looked back at him -" You play with the feelings of others, make your games. Anything to get what you want. You pass over everything and everyone. "- Klaus suddenly froze in front of her. Before her words as the blonde turned to face him - "And I will not be one of your games."

His eyes fled from hers, as if he tried to deal with everything she had just said. But within seconds he said with conviction, slowly turning to seek the blue eyes of the girl.

"You are not a game for me."

"But Cami ..." - she teased, for the first time taking a step forward -

Klaus closed his eyes, clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth in anger. He was losing patience again.

"I already told you ..."

But she rolled her eyes and made her way to the room, suddenly ignoring his presence in the living room of the apartment while saying for a dazed Klaus by the situation:

"Go away, please." - Her voice clearly indicated that she could not and did not want to waste another second listening to his "explanations " - "Just go away." - She was exhausted –

And seconds later the girl had entered her room, waiting with all her forces that the original had finally decided to leave. She needed to have peace. And she would only have peace if he is far away from her, in any other place where he would not be able to torment her with his blue-green eyes, the distinctive accent, the lips ...

However, before she could sigh relieved , his voice said angrily as Klaus walked into her room looking troubled by something:

"You want the truth?" - He hoped she turned to face him, but Caroline did not. She was still trying to digest the fact that he has not gone. - "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" - the hybrid growled in anger and quickly pulled her by the arm to force eye contact –

"Let go of me!" - Caroline shouted inches from his face -

But Klaus looked crazy, he did not listened to what she had to say because he was more focused on gathering strength to admit. So he did, catching the blonde totally off guard:

"Every bloody time I slept with her I imagined she was you!" - He snapped, eyes locked on her eyes. –

And the vampire hated herself for having loved hearing that. She held her breath, controlling herself not to gasp before his lips, which were only a few inches apart from hers.

"I. .. I. ..." - she stammered trying to get away from him, but Klaus continued to hold her arm. She did not want to hear him say such a thing because it just made things even more difficult for her. -

"This goes far beyond Cami." - He finally understood a little of what was happening to her. Klaus could see that Caroline was suffering for something bigger than his involvement with the bartender. - "What is happening?" - He tried to pull her against him once more, but Caroline shouted with tears in her eyes -

"You think I care about with whom you were sleeping?! "- she was lying (this was one of the reasons she had been crying three days earlier), but soon would tell the truth. The truth about the real reason. -

He waited for her to continue.

"This ..." - Caroline smiled sadly - "... us. It can not happen. "- She shook her head, as if feeling guilty -" It should never have happened. "

"Why?" - He tried to speak through the voice almost choked, fighting the tears forming in his eyes. But deep down, he could imagine what she was referring. -

"You killed Jenna." - She said with anger in her eyes. Yes, she could cite many other cruel acts, but Jenna was chosen. And this fact left Klaus intrigued. –

"You've been talking to Elena." - He concluded. It was obvious now. - "She put doubts in your head." - He said looking away to the side as he released her arm -

"Doubts in my head?!" - she yelled stepping forward, getting once again face to face with him. - "Are you crazy?! You killed her aunt for a stupid idea to become a hybrid! "

"I know my reasons seem selfish and questionable to you, but let's make one thing clear here ..." - he stopped inches from her face and said slowly through clenched teeth so she could understand once and for all - "The lovely Elena Gilbert also made questionable and selfish things!"

Caroline was silent.

"She killed my brother, knowing exactly she was also killing an entire lineage of vampires at the end just to get the bloody cure for herself!"

The blonde looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"The world is not black and white, Caroline." - He opened his arms in the air and completed with a certainty in look and tone of voice. - "But you already know that or would never sleep with me after all the, as you like to say, _horrible things_ I've done, is not it?"

He was right and she knew it. But she did not want to admit. Then simply remained silent as he suddenly decided to ask:

"Why Stefan is your best friend?"

"What?" - Her voice came out in a confusing whisper -

"I'll tell you why, love." - He walked across the room from one side to the other. Everything made sense to the original. For the first time, he was managing to decipher a little bit of her. - "Because of all your precious friends ..." - he smiled full of irony - "... he is the only one who really seems to care about you, that seems to be by your side when everyone else, including Elena, are not. "- the hybrid had no time for breaks while Caroline finally beginning to see the truth through each word of him. - "And, especially, because he does not seem to judge you."

She was silent, but her mind was going through a whirlwind of images and mixed sounds. Her voice asking: _"How long will you stay?"_ And the voice of Stefan answering: _"How long do you need?". "You were always there for me, remember? And now I'm here for you. "_

But nothing disturbed her mind more than the last sentence of the original: _"And, especially, because he does not seem to judge you."_ Yes, Stefan was the only of her friends, who did not seem to judge what she felt for _him_. Perhaps because he had lost his memory and could not have a complete idea formed about Klaus. However, she knew deep down that was not it. And inevitably reminded of a conversation that she and Stefan had once: _"You know I thought I'd be happier watching Klaus get led away to his slaughter, but for some reason I can't help but feel kind of guilty."_

_"Yeah, you and me both. All day I've been trying to remind myself of all the horrible things he's done."_

_"See that's the thing, we've all done horrible things. And I'm sitting here, trying to figure out what makes us any better than him." _

So, the blonde was taken out of the trance by the voice of the hybrid, which again changed the subject:

"I really admire your loyalty to your friends, dear, but have you ever thought about what that same blind loyalty made to you for so long?"

"What do you mean by that?" - Anger had returned -

"You put so much time of your life for Elena and look what happened." - He opened his arms once more -

"How dare you ..." - she began rehearsing a indignant shout , but he spoke again –

"You came to New Orleans because you felt free for the first time." - He approached her as if trying to read her every thought, trying to decipher every hidden feeling, every change in her facial expression. - "Free of them. Free to do what you want, to be what you wanna be ... "

"You know nothing about me." - She tried to escape from the effect of his words as she had always done: trying to push him, trying to be rude to him. But Klaus would not be pushed way that time. Not anymore. –

"Oh, I know a few things, love." - He smiled fully convinced that statement. They were facing each other. - "I know you like being strong, ageless, fearless." - there he was again. Challenging her. As he always had done so easily. - "I know you are not the second choice of Elena Gilbert. I know you must be appreciated and valued by all the creatures of this world. And I know that you want, always wanted to be the protagonist of your own story. "- He gave a small smile. He had always seen potential in her._ "Small town boy, small town life. It will not be enough for you." _Klaus just could not understand why she could not see the same in herself. Because it was so clear to him... –

How could he be doing that to her, Caroline could not explain. But suddenly Klaus seemed to have entered in her mind, in her skin. He exposed her fears, insecurities and deepest desires with a small challenging smile on face. Of all people, he could _see _her. He could see through all the layers she used in front of most people. Perhaps, except for Stefan. But still, never quite truly exposed.

He could see her. And that made her scared, panicked.

"Maybe it's time you started to be less loyal to your "friends"... - He took a step forward and she stepped back. They continued to do this until Klaus could have her against the wall and the distance between the two was minimal. - "... and start being more loyal to yourself."

Caroline tried at all costs not to gasp, seem not to be affected by that. The proximity of the bodies, breathing warm and inviting that came from his mouth, coming out through a small gap between his lips. Eye to eye.

"Be loyal to what you really want ..." - he added as he looked quickly to her lips. -

The girl managed to not close eyes at the way he had said it. Then, almost through a faltering whisper, she said, staring at him intently:

"I want nothing."

"But I want this." - He shot suddenly and crushed his lips on hers with passion, taking all the breath of the girl at once while he was holding her body against the wall by the waist in his hands. –

The kiss was maddening, but she had the strength to push his chest tightly seconds later. Klaus staggered panting as she did the same, looking troubled. His chest rose and fell rapidly, breathing out of rhythm. And before he could speak again, Caroline did something she could not believe: she slapped the original, making his face turn to the side by the unexpected gesture, through a loud snap by the intensity of the slap.

Then she gasped, her eyes widening rapidly and finally understanding what she had just done while Klaus slowly turned to face her with his jaw tight, as if he tried to stifle the anger. He looked at her blankly and could never imagine what would happen next.

Caroline suddenly ran toward him, grabbed the back of his neck , bringing his face to hers, and crashed her lips on his in a desperate kiss. Passionate. Insane. And full of longing.

Klaus, even surprised by the gesture, quickly grabbed her waist in his arms as he tried to open up space in her mouth for the entry of his tongue. And the blonde allowed him to do it with even more desire, deepening the kiss and feeling an enormous hunger for Klaus. Longing for every touch, longing for the taste of him in her mouth as she tried to hug his neck.

But before she could do it, the original broke the kiss and, in a quick movement by the vampire speed, turned her body, making the back of the girl stay against his chest. Caroline protested almost whimpering, but when she began to feel him pull away her hair of her shoulders and distribute a series of warm and wet kisses on the neck and bare shoulders, nibbling, she gave up any possibility of protest.

She just wanted to feel. And with eyes closed and mouth open she enjoyed every kiss, every touch as she passed one of her hands in his hair, bringing further his face and mouth to her skin. However, Klaus wanted more. And she wanted more. The original without breaking the sequence of maddened kisses, grabbed the long material of her dress in hands and pulled slowly, lifting from the floor and soon after crawling up the legs and bare thighs.

Caroline bit her own lips and essayed a small moan as she felt his hands working on her thighs underneath the dress, rubbing, squeezing, claiming and marking.

"Caroline." - He whispered her name in a manner extremely sexy against the girl's shoulder, always caressing her body in the process. –

And that was enough for herself start trying to take off her own dress as fast as possible. But Klaus seemed to think the same thing, then left her thighs and began to help the blonde with anxiety. Both were panting and barely have minimal control over their own hands, increasingly desperate to take off her clothes.

Until finally the red dress slid over her body while Caroline get off of her sandals and Klaus of his shoes. The girl was only in panties and with her back against his chest. The original gasped and held her hips in his hands for a second. Then he began to mark her skin with his touch, touching the body from bottom to top, once again memorizing each contour. Klaus has his hands on her bare thighs, hips, stomach and slowly had Caroline's breasts in hands, squeezing, feeling the volume.

"Ah ..." - she uttered with eyes closed and moved herself against him, as if trying to rub her body on him, provoking the hybrid even more. -

He growled horny and turned her body to him immediately. The blonde threw herself into his arms, wrapping his shoulders in one arm as he tried to take the red tie and suit with the other hand tremulous by despair.

The original lost control and, even without knowing exactly how it was achieved, in matter of seconds, he had removed his own clothes with the help of the girl. She was wearing only her panties and he was wearing only boxers. They watched each other in silence, gasping, admiring. Devouring each other with eyes burning with desire.

Until she took the initiative. Caroline aroused him, she wanted to make him even crazier. Then took a step back toward the bed and, never breaking eye contact, took her hands up her panties and began to remove slowly, sensually in front of him. For him. Inviting the hybrid with her gaze. Craving his touch.

Klaus watched the entire scene in silence, his heartbeats so fast or out of rhythm as hers heartbeats , devouring the girl with his blue-green eyes. Loving see how she invited him to her. Loving see Caroline offering herself to him that way. Without fear, without guilt, without any inhibition, shyness or shame. She wanted him. She longed to feel him inside her.

So he approached. He took a few slow steps toward her while Caroline waited for him. The original came to her as soon as possible and pulled her against him by the waist, capturing her lips in a mad kiss, swallowing her mouth with his.

"Mmm." – she moaned hugging his shoulders, pressing her naked body to his, exploring the mouth of the hybrid with her tongue and felling how hard he was for her against the material his boxers.–

Klaus bent down a little and grabbed the blonde's ass in one of his arms, making Caroline jump off the floor in a movement need to involve his hip with her legs. So he went to bed with her clinging to him, between tongue kisses increasingly hot. The blonde broke the kiss one more time and licked his lips with a small mischievous smile on her lips. She did not knew why, but she loved to do that to him. Only with him. Only for him.

"Love ..." - he said in a hoarse whisper of desire, holding her face in one of his hands and soon after, returning the mischievous smile. The third time they made love. It was only the third time. And yet, he loved all the times she did it: lick his lips like that. Caroline Forbes was the most beautiful and sexy woman he had ever met and he did not even knew she had any idea of that -

"Klaus." - It was her turn to whisper his name a sexy way while leaned her forehead against his –

And without any more forces to postpone that moment, the original threw her on the bed suddenly, making Caroline gasp and briefly play with him, trying to escape only to provoke him. But Klaus was on top of her and held her arms against the mattress, going to kiss and lick the nipples of the girl while she, eyes closed and mouth open, opened her legs, accommodating even more his body on hers, brought her legs her up his hip, and with the tip of her toes, pushed the boxers of the hybrid out of the body using vampire speed.

Finally. He was completely naked for her. Exactly as she wanted. Klaus put their lips a few inches apart, and threatened to kiss her. But he did not. He stopped his lips almost against hers, but never touching hers and moved slowly coming inside the girl.

"Oh .." - she let out with her mouth open feeling his warm breath. Lips extremely close, but never touching. - "Oh ... oh ..."

Klaus also had his mouth open by the indescribable sensation of being inside her. However, unlike the blonde, he had his eyes open to watch her every reaction, every moan of pleasure as he began to move, making the body of Caroline shake and go up and down on the mattress as he was going up and down, in and out, tasting her entirely.

Caroline captured the lips of the original in a uncontrolled kiss, hugging his shoulders with the left arm and passing the right hand into his hair as she pressed and rubbed her thighs and legs around his hips, trying to unite the two bodies. But with difficulty because she had no control over her own body, which was at the mercy of the effects triggered by his movements.

Klaus felt the taste of the mouth, the tongue of the blonde as he started a new move: putting his penis rapidly in her entrance only to soon after, push his body forward slowly, inch by inch, in a mixture of agony and ecstasy as he squeezed one of her breasts amidst circular motions.

"Ah ... Klaus ...oh ... "- moaned louder against his lips. He was leaving her completely crazy. She did not want him to stop. Never. She wanted to feel everything at once. And Caroline did not care if this is possible or not, even if she was having difficulty breathing. But the girl wanted and needed to move with him and be kissed at the same time. No matter what. _I want him to kiss me._ - "Ah ... kiss me ... kiss me ..."

And he answered her request readily, full of passion and with some wildness. Klaus grabbed one of her thighs, then her ass, pulling against him, pushing himself harder, hard and hot inside her, filling her completely. The two increasingly sweaty between hungry kisses, exploring and tasting the tongue and mouth of the other in a game of pleasure. Accelerated heartbeat, breathing committed by a gradual acceleration of his impulses and synchronized movements of the two bodies.

He pulled her back and butt momentarily of contact with the mattress, leaving aside, gluing her body on his . Caroline moaned even more, squeezing her legs more tightly around his waist. In pace and intensity that he imposed and she gladly accepted. She writhed in pleasure, gasping nonstop between hot kisses and feeling the impulses increasingly strong of the original.

They could not breathe. Not while they exchanged kisses with such lust. But they did not care. They did not need air to breathe. Klaus and Caroline had everything they needed and wanted to breathe at that moment: each other.

"I want more." - She almost whimpered in a whisper against his ear, finally breaking the kiss and biting the lobe of his ear in a sexy way. –

Klaus growled taken over by lust and changed position. She left him completely crazy and out of control. He sat on his knees and brought the girl to him. The hybrid held Caroline's waist as she climbed in his lap and soon pressed her thighs above his hip while Klaus stroked her thighs and butt with one hand.

Caroline nibbled and kissed his shoulders passionately. And seconds later wrapped her arms around his neck as she began to arch her back against him and making to and fro movements.

"Mmm...Caroline...ah..." – he helped her moves, holding her ass with one arm and her back with the other –

"Klaus ... Klaus ... oh ... mmm ..." - she moaned with her lips against his forehead, as the mouth of the original was busy, open to new moans, like hers during the vigorous movements and provocative. Up and down. In circles. - "Oh .. oh ... Klaus ..." - she whimpered with eyes closed as she tilted her head back before movements unbearably accelerated. The important thing was to get fully satisfied of him. Extracting the highest dose of pleasure as possible. –

He was going to explode in the next few seconds.

"Caroline, Caroline ..." -. The hybrid was moaning almost nonstop against the girl's breasts, which were very close to his face while his hands were busy exploring a little more the whole body of the blonde –

Then he felt her pushing herself hard one last time, making him liberate himself entirely.

"Oh my ... Klaus!" - he screamed and felt his lips crushing hers, smothering the rest of the cry of pleasure. –

They collapsed on the mattress sweaty and panting. Chests moving up and down in a hectic pace. Exhausted, but completely satisfied by the love made.

Klaus buried his face in the girl's neck, breathing her, feeling her smell, now blended with his smell , and let himself be hugged by her meanwhile. Caroline hugged affectionately the slender and sweaty back of the hybrid, sliding her fingertips up and down while feeling his smell with eyes closed, trying to recover gradually control of her own breathing. She had a small smile on lips.

They stayed like that for a few minutes: the vampire hugging and caressing his back with eyes closed while Klaus continued with his face buried in her neck, hugging the side of the girl's body on the mattress.

"You are not sleeping, right?" - She asked softly against his ear shortly after. -

And immediately felt a small smile forming against the skin of her neck.

"No." - he whispered still against her neck -

"It's just ..." - she tried not to smile at the comment - "... you're kinda big and heavy to fall asleep on top of me."

So Klaus quickly came to see her, faces too close, and was unable to hide a genuine laugh, which made her smile through a funny grimace.

"Sorry, love." - He said gently pulling away a few strands of hair stuck to her forehead with his fingertips. –

The original shifted position, laid his back in bed and pulled the vampire's body against his without much effort because Caroline had almost taken the initiative to hug him from the moment that the hybrid lay down beside her.

"Better?" - He asked affectionately against her hair -

"Yeah." - She said softly against his chest, loving the fact of being hugged. - "It's perfect."

They were silent for a few minutes until he suddenly asked:

"Why have you slapped me?"

And she stifled a laugh. It was unbelievable that they had fought, screamed at each other and she really had slapped him. And now they were naked and in each others arms in her bed.

"Because you deserved." - She shrugged -

Klaus raised an eyebrow at the answer so natural of her and pulled the girl's chin to face him. But Caroline once again surprised the original. The girl snuggled herself against him and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

"This is an apology, love?" - He asked presumptuously breaking the kiss, but keeping her lips inches from his -

"No." - she smiled and said closing her eyes as she passed to rest side of her face on his shoulder. - "It's a good night kiss because I'm exhausted."

Caroline left him speechless with that simple phrase. Klaus only watched the girl resting her face on his shoulder with eyes closed for a few seconds. Analyzing every bit of her beautiful face. Almost hypnotized by her and by something so silly as the fact of enjoy the feeling of having her there, in his arms. _She is mine again. _

And once again he experienced the strange feeling: happiness.

.


	12. Rising

He had his face turned toward her, just as Caroline was toward his. The girl had one side of her face resting against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, but Klaus knew she was not sleeping. Not yet. Perhaps tiredness by hot vampire-hybrid sex was having an effect a little bit different for the two: They could not sleep. He simply watched carefully the peaceful expression on her face (_So beautiful. So fragile, yet so strong. So sweet, yet so harsh when you want to push me away from you_) until the blonde moved a little, snuggling against his body and finally opened her eyes to glare at him.

"Hey." - She whispered hoarsely through a small trace of a smile. -

"Hey." - He said back while bringing her a little closer to him. Faces even closer. He wrapped her shoulders with one arm in a kind of affectionate hug while Caroline slid the tip of her fingers up and down over his still a little sweaty bare chest and abdomen, as she tried to memorize his skin on her hands. Always maintaining visual contact. Klaus was not going to confess, but he was really enjoying the caress. He only allowed himself to feel with her. And the feeling was wonderful, but scary. Almost too dangerous. But also too tempting to counter, to resist. -

They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, just breathing in between. So Klaus said serious, his voice almost hoarse. He wanted and felt he needed to say somehow, for some reason:

"I want you."

The vampire knew what that meant. And she had loved listening. Klaus was not the kind of guy who talked about his feelings. And, honestly, she never expected that from him. But she needed to hear it from him. And, especially, she wanted to hear it from him.

Yes, once, long ago, she had said to him as she thought she was going to die by his bite in that sofa of Elena's house: _"I know you're in love with me."_ But the original had never gotten to actually admit it. Well, the closest was _"I intend to be your last. However it long takes." _Though, even so, it had not been a statement itself. He promised something but never came to say: _"Yes, I'm in love with you. I want you."_

She sighed, tired of hiding, tired of not saying, ready to break every barrier that she had tried to build when she had told him during their fight: _"I want nothing."_ Then also decided to admit as she brought her hand to touch his face, never breaking eye contact, breathing under her breath, maybe a little shy, but at the same time determined, with a certainty of her next words:

"I want _you_."

The original did not smile, but he had loved to hear her say it back. He did not expect her to do so. When the words left his mouth, Klaus did not really expect an answer. He just felt he needed to say to her.

A big part of him was in shock, eyes slightly wide, open mouthed. While in reality, he just kept watching her with curiosity. Inevitably a part of him could not believe her words. Especially because he knew what "I want you" meant. For him. For her. They were the same in that aspect. Two people who have never felt truly loved by those who should have loved them in first place. Caroline, the girl who was never "the one". And Klaus, the bastard who has never been loved by parentes and, just like she said once: _"I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either."_, had chose to close himself for love_. Love is the greatest weakness of a vampire. And we are not weak. We do not feel and we do not care. _But staying that way, with the blond vampire naked embracing him affectionately, Klaus almost forgot of his own words, for so long repeated and exalted. _How do you manage? I do not even recognize myself when I'm around you._

The difference is was, while Caroline had sought desperately to feel accepted, loved and valued by her friends or the boys with whom she dated, Klaus had closed himself for that feeling he always wanted, deep down, to experience. Although he could not admit. He had hidden his loneliness and lack of affection in cruel acts. And that _"I want you"_ really meant _"I desire your mouth, your body, your thoughts, your heart."_ and _"You're important to me."_

"What?" - He asked in a low voice while going to hold her wrist in one of his hands a few seconds later. –

Caroline looked at him in a different way. One way he could not decipher the meaning. And not knowing was leaving him extremely frustrated.

"Nothing." - She gave a small smile as she stroked his cheek with the thumb of her hand that touched his face -

So, the blonde brought his face to hers. She still had a smile on lips and he finally also gave a small smile to her. Then the girl captured his lips in a sweet and slow kiss. Until the hybrid felt the girl opened her mouth to his tongue.

"Mmm." - She said feeling the game he loved to do during their tongue kisses. Exploring. Provoking. -

Klaus had come to stay on top of her, evolving her waist in his arm, bringing against his. Caroline hugged his shoulders with caring and wrapped his hip with her legs, tightening against hers, uniting their naked bodies. The intensity of the kiss increased gradually getting warmer and starving when the phone of the original started vibrating over the material of the clothes scattered on the bedroom floor. But he not seem to care with the fact. The hybrid broke the kiss and began to give small hickeys on her neck while sensually massaging one breast in his hand.

"Klaus ..." - she said with difficulty, eyes closed. Always clinging herself to him, nibbling his shoulders and hugging his back. - "Your phone ..." - added between kisses -

"What phone, love?" - He whispered between lascivious kisses on her neck, looking confused as he grabbed the girl's ass in his hand -

"Ah ... your cell phone ..." - she repeated after moaning in a low voice against his ear -

So, to her frustration and despair, he suddenly stopped. Breaking the kisses and caresses to pick up the phone_. Well, it was I who was insisting that him to answer the call, is not it? Now deal with it._ Klaus climbed off her, sat on the bed and grabbed the phone.

"What?" - He said visibly moody, what made Caroline want to laugh. -

"I do not know where the hell have you been, or what the hell you're doing, but you need to go back to the nightclub." - The voice of Rebekah shot irritated and a little worried - "Now."

"What happened?" - He said serious and as fast as her. Klaus knew something was really wrong -

"Three of your vampires were bitten by werewolves. "

Klaus opened his eyes and got up suddenly from the bed to get the clothes that were on the floor and then start dressing. The expression on his face was completely different. Serious, focused.

"They appeared in the middle of the party and collapsed on the floor." - She paused and added the detail extremely important - "In front of everyone, Nik."

The original hated demonstrate any kind of vulnerability in command of Quarter. And a fact like that, which Rebekah had just said, could certainly weaken his reign and cause panic among vampires. He would not let that happen.

"I'm on my way." - He was short and ended the call -

"What happened?" - Caroline asked worriedly sitting on bed and covering her bare breasts with part of the sheet as she watched him get dressed quickly in silence -

"Complications, love." - Was the only thing he said. Dry and even looking angry. Not with her, but with the situation. - "I have to go."

The blonde nodded and jumped off the bed started getting dressed as fast as the original.

"What are you doing?" - Klaus found time to ask while still dressing up and now watching her get dressed -

"I'll go with you." - She said firmly, without looking at him. Caroline had put her panties and had begun to wear the red dress again -

"No." - he shot hard, finally looking at her. –

And that made the vampire look at him with an expression clearly indignant and defiant on face.

"Excuse me?!" - She laughed - "You don't are the boss of me." - And her eyes widened - "I'm coming with you." - The girl had a look and a voice determined. - "Stefan is still there, okay?"

The hybrid had no time to start another fight. _Argh! Why did she have to be so annoyingly stubborn? Bloody hell!_ Klaus closed his eyes and pressed his jaw, trying to contain the anger and lack of patience. He did not know what was happening. And as much as he hated to admit it, he did not want her to go because he wanted to keep her safe, if necessary.

"Fine." - He snorted discreetly with anger as he turned his face to the side and decided to add - "But stay behind me."

"Fine, whatever. "- She rolled her eyes and began to follow him toward the exit of the bedroom and soon after the exit of the apartment and the store. –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Some time later.

They made their way back to the nightclub in their respective cars. Caroline and Klaus arrived together, but never side by side. The ball looked came to an end the recent disturbing events. However, some vampires were still in place and there was music being played. Then the girl began to look nervously, but slightly to the sides, looking for her friend. Until she localized him saying:

"Hey , are you okay?" - She walked away from Klaus and was toward Stefan, who was sitting on one of the steps of the stairs of the nightclub. -

"Yeah . " - He shrugged watching his friend get closer -

"What happened?" - The blonde began to sit beside him while Klaus made his way to another staircase that lead to the third floor , where the living "meeting" hall was . -

"Three of his vampires appeared in the middle of the party and suddenly collapsed on the floor."

"What?" - She frowned -

"They are dying." - Stefan paused and stared at her - "Bitten by some werewolf."

The girl widened her eyes and shook her head from side to side as if trying to assimilate what he had just said. But before she could say anything, Klaus, who was only a few steps from the bottom of the stairs, stopped suddenly, his back to the two vampires, grabbed the railing and turned slowly toward them.

"Caroline?" - He asked with in a strange way. Actually, more like an invitation. He did not knew why he was doing it. But he wanted to do. Was something almost strangely natural for him. Though he had just quickly frowning before doing so. Yes, a part of him was really confusing while the other seemed to be sure of something he could not understand what it was. –

The blonde looked quickly toward the hybrid and encountered the view of Klaus, standing at the stairs, holding the railing and with his other outstretched arm and hand extended toward her. He seemed to be awaiting something. Her reaction.

Stefan also looked at the way the original carefully. And soon after he began to observe the expression on the face of Caroline. She looked a little confused, surprised and even shocked and afraid by what she was seeing. Perhaps with the meaning and implications of that simple gesture: extend a hand to her.

However, Caroline also seemed, and Stefan had never seen it in her, have a fire in eyes. A determination and strength he knew she had in her, but it had never been so evident as at that moment.

The girl's blue eyes seemed drawn to the eyes of the original. They looked as if they were the only two people in that space. Although Stefan and some other vampires were there. And even had music playing: _House of the Rising Sun_ by _Lauren O'Connell_.

But something seemed to be holding her there. Until the voice of the younger Salvatore say, taking that girl of the trance:

"Go."

And Caroline finally broke the glance with the hybrid to face her friend. She said nothing, but her eyes seemed to ask: _What?_

"Go." - Stefan repeated in a whisper. He knew her better than anyone else. He was her best friend. And he knew exactly what she, deep down, was really wanting. And maybe all that Caroline needed at that point was someone so important to her, her best friend, say through a glance_: "Go. It is okay to want to stand beside him. Being in love with him."_ –

_**There is a house in New Orleans**_

_**They call the rising sun**_

_**And it's been the ruin of many a poor girls**_

_**And god, I know I'm one**_

Then the vampire left his side and began to walk slowly towards the original hybrid, who waited for her, standing close to the first step of the ladder. The whole scene under the eyes of Stefan and a few other vampires who remained on the place. Vampires who wondered what was happening and, especially, who was that blonde girl. Or maybe even understanding who would be that blonde girl.

_**My mother was a tailor.**_

_**She sowed my new blue jeans.**_

_**My sweetheart he was a gamblin' man**_

_**Down in New Orleans**_

Caroline came to Klaus in just seconds. He still had his hand outstretched to her. And when the blonde put her hand on the palm of his hand, the original made a almost imperceptible crooked smile as the girl did the same, the difference was that Caroline was not trying to hide her smile, even if she was discreet in doing it.

Then they began to climb the stairs together. In silence. Side by side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The command Klaus over the vampires and especially over the nightlife in French Quarter was going along the Mississippi River from Canal Street to Esplanade Avenue (12 blocks) and Decatur Street to Rampart Street (7 blocks).

The hall was definitely huge. It only had a small bar with various drinks and many glasses. And of course there was a table and chairs. But it was not a simple table was a long and large rectangular table in dark rustic wood made exactly for twenty-four seats.

The twenty places were occupied by every vampire responsible for a particular area of The Quarter. And two specific chairs were next to the only chair that stood at the head of the table.

Rebekah sat in the first chair on the left of the chair of Klaus and had Joe beside her. The empty space to the right side of Klaus belonged to Elijah, and was something almost symbolic because the eldest Mikaelson always tried to avoid participating in such meetings.

The hall was in complete mess. Sounds of exalted, worried and confused voices were mixed amid the chaos that had formed after the night's events.

"Enough with all this shouting." - The original said suddenly to push the double door with both hands –

And almost instantly the silence was being reestablished. But not only the sentence said and by the way was told by the _King_, but especially when everyone in the hall, including a Rebekah visibly surprised and even a little shocked, observed that Klaus was not alone.

The blonde vampire with whom he had danced once more in front of everyone was there. Behind him. And once again he surprised everyone when he pulled the girl gently by the hand as if to drive her to the only empty seat, except for his.

The empty chair of Elijah, who was always absent in most of those moments. All watched the scene carefully, visibly puzzled and even a bit confused.

"Who is this girl?" - One of the vampires asked in a low whisper to Joe, who sat next to Rebekah -

But most of them seemed to have understood while Klaus sat in the seat located at the head of the table, with his sister sitting to his left side and a incredibly calm and determined Caroline sitting on his right side.

Rebekah cast a quick glance at his brother, but he seemed to ignore her reactions. Then she finally heard the answer Joe, also given through a low whisper:

"It seems she is our _Queen_."

The blonde vampire original observed with the corner of her eyes the way her brother looked at Caroline and how she looked back at him_. I can not believe it. This can only be a bloody joke. It is not possible._

_Nik ... he's in love?_

And a part of her can not help remembering that night when she had said to him as she looked again the exchange of glances between the two and, above all, where they were (surrounded by twenty two vampires around a table):

_"No one will ever sit around the table and tell stories about the man who couldn't love."_

_What an irony..._


	13. Girl and Boy in New Orleans

The original seemed to ignore the surprise evident in the face of some of his assistants and especially of his sister. Caroline was sitting in the seat of Elijah, located on the right side of him and Klaus just did not care about what might be going through the minds of other people sitting around the big table. He had much more important things to deal with at that moment. Then, observing the silence quickly established, he initiated the subject:

"Where are they?"

"In the next room, with Carl and Dylan." - The voice of Joe answered for the King promptly. -

Caroline and Rebekah tried not cross looks. Not yet. It was a little embarrassing, but certainly at some point it was going to end up happening. The other vampires seemed to have stopped doing questions empty for themselves and simply accepted the fact that blonde vampire was important. And they should look at her from a new perspective.

"Give me that glass, mate." - He pointed to the empty glass from another vampire and quickly received the object -

Klaus pulled away part of the material of suit from his wrist and brought to his mouth, which already exhibited the characteristics of hybrid fangs while the eyes changed color, become a little yellow and red, to the area. Then he bit his wrist under the gaze of all present and let the blood drip rapidly in an appropriate amount for what he wanted to do.

"Maximilian." - The original spoke again with the vampire who had handed the glass to him - "Take it to them."

And he nodded getting up from the chair, taking the glass and soon after leaving the place.

"What is happening, Nik?" - Rebekah finally broke the brief silence after the departure of Max - "Wolves in French Quarter? That has not happened since ... "- she would mention Hayley, but when we finally found the look of Caroline for a second, she gave up. She did not quite know why, but for some reason, Rebekah did not think proper to speak of the wolf in front of the blonde. _Maybe because, for what it seems, Caroline and Nik are shagging each other now._ –

"Yes, I know." - The original interrupted his sister as if, deep down, did not want her to touch that subject, Hayley, in front of Caroline. So he sighed and quickly changed the subject, talking to everyone, but looking at the most important of his assistants: Joe. - "Well, there are some issues that I and Joe were already aware, but we've been keeping it a secret until the right time."

"What?" - One of them asked the same puzzled expression that the original could see the faces of the other assistants, Rebekah and Caroline, who seemed quite focused on each word of Klaus and everything that was happening. The girl wanted to be aware of all for a very simple reason actually: she was part of that place, she liked that place and she wanted to know what was threatening The Quarter and how she could help to protect it. And Klaus, although not showing, was enjoying watching for a brief second with the corner of his eye the way of the blonde. –

"About five days ago, one of the witches of Sophie Deveraux, Sabine, had a vision about something that was approaching the Quarter. "- he said serious, looking cold and added concentrated – "_Timoun yo nan lalin lan_."

"Creole." - Rebekah said more to herself than to others to identify the language. –

"Exactly." - He nodded to her and completed once more staring at everyone - "Means _Sons of the Moon._"

"Who are they?" - Caroline spoke for the first time and, as strange as it seemed no one seemed to bother or express any surprise by the fact. -

"We still do not know, love." - He replied trying to hide the frustration, but then said more calmly - "But the three vampires in the next room will certainly help to resolve this issue." -

That was when the door opened suddenly, making everyone focus their attention on a Max extremely disturbed with something.

"What?" - Klaus shot –

"I talked to them and they said they did not remember anything except for a faceless four guys and one of them, the leader, had a tattoo on his neck. "

_Flashback_

Three wolves, three vampires. Each lobe was holding one of the assistants of the original, which was struggled, but not much, because they were concerned with the fact that _"a werewolf bite kills a vampire."_ They had bags on their heads and were finally thrown to the ground after a long walk through seemed to be a forest.

Then the bags were taken off, showing the scared and confused look of each of them when faced with that strange place. Old and broken shacks on all sides.

"What is this place? "- One shot still lying on the ground next to the others -

"Welcome to the armpit of Louisiana." - The voice of a fourth man said as he approached them –

The man wore a dark black pants, black shirt buttoned with a dark blue jacket. He seemed to be the leader of the three other werewolves.

"You know, I've been roaming around the bayou asking questions. "- he stopped in front of the three vampires and continued when he noticed that they were watching carefully the marks on the necks of three wolves: a brown spot with a moon inside - "Let me tell you what I learned. "- the man paused and asked one of his companions approached to better show the mark - "This crescent birthmark means he, they all ... come from a big shot family, some kind of royalty to the werewolves in this region. "- then he looked around -" And right here, this is all that's left of them."

Tyler walked from one side to the other.

"They're in the woods hiding because they've been persecuted for decades by vampires."

"You do not know in what you're getting into, kid." - The same vampire spoke again, this time through a small smile -

"Oh, I know exactly in what I'm getting myself into." - He smiled back - "And tonight you will be my first message to Klaus."

Then Tyler nodded to the three wolves and they immediately bitten the vampires, who screamed in pain. The hybrid watched the scene in silence and soon after went away saying to one of the wolves:

"Dwayne, make sure that they will appear on the ball tonight, okay?"

He walked away more and more and ended up touching the tattoo of crescent moon he had on his neck. It was something a little strange, but also natural.

_End of flashback_

"What the hell do you mean by "they do not remember anything" ?!"- Rebekah shot with eyes wide, just like most of those present. -

Klaus, however, though he was so surprised and puzzled as the others, seemed to think of something. Reflect on something that nobody could consider. Until he broke the sound of voices once more exalted and asked hard:

"What tattoo?"

And everyone was once again silent for Max answer:

"A crescent moon."

That information apparently seemed irrelevant to the assistants and Caroline, but Rebekah felt that information was familiar, though she could not remember why initially. Klaus had finally achieved one relevant information. But he still did not think it was the right time to broach the subject, at least not until he gets more answers. Then suddenly rose from his chair and said, resting his hands on the table:

"The meeting is closed for now."

And that left everyone confused, except for Rebekah, who suspected something she still could not explain, and Caroline, who for some reason felt that Klaus was hiding something.

"I'll have a conversation with the witches tomorrow." - The original continued as he watched the assistants getting up of their respective chairs. - "And I will interrogate the three with _their _ancestral magic ." – the hybrid indicated the door with a forced smile of calm. - "Enough for today, mates."

And one by one, the vampires were leaving the hall quickly until only Klaus, Rebekah and Caroline remained there. However, before closing the door, the original pulled Joe quietly by the arm away from the two blondes vampires and whispered through clenched teeth so that they could not hear:

"I want to know immediately what the remnants werewolves from the clan of Andrea Labonair are doing back in the bayou."

Joe's eyes widened slightly. That clan was one of the most important, but paradoxically one of the most unknown clans of werewolves from Louisiana. Then he finally nodded and left the place. The original closed the door and turned to the two girls.

"What is happening? "- Caroline asked him breaking the silence. She knew he was hiding something. –

But before anything could be said by the hybrid, Rebekah shot to Caroline sounding bored:

"Oh, I've obviously noticed that you have been having sex, okay? But it is not because of this that you need to be polite to him." – She crossed her arms and stared defiantly her brother, making Klaus's jaw tighten in anger - "With Nik, the right question to do always is: What are you plotting?"

But, once again, Klaus was interrupted before he could even start talking:

"And you do not need to act like a bitch." - Caroline defiantly shot back to Rebekah also crossing her arms. –

And as angry as he was, just having the will of laughing, but he managed to not do it successfully. It was almost as if he is feeling proud for the boldness of the blonde baby vampire to talk to his sister that way. And subconsciously he thought: _That's my girl._

"Well, I can see why my brother likes you. "- Rebekah lifted an eyebrow at the other blonde, who seemed about to blush at the comment, actually more like she was proud of the comment, and, although Bekah would never admit, she was tempted to laugh. Then she looked at the two and continued appearing to be interested - "By the way, when exactly this thing between you two became more than just sexual tension, huh?"

"Now that's enough, Rebekah." - He shot angry with his back turned to the two girls, as he approached the small bar and began to serve himself some whiskey. –

Then the younger Mikaelson started facing Caroline, as if waiting an answer. And she soon snapped while Klaus approached the two again:

"Do not look at me." – Caroline rolled her eyes and let out full of irony to the other blonde - "What, you expect me to start talking about what are my intentions with him or something?"

Rebekah raised her eyebrows and tried to hide a small trace of smile as Klaus was finally unable to control himself and laughed at the situation. Caroline stared at his way, but the worst and most embarrassing was about to come: the original drank some wiskey, pretended to think for a second and said looking at her with a smile irritatingly provocative:

"I do not mind if you want to talk, love." – he sat in the chair, put the glass on the table and opened his arms completing – "Come on, do not be shy."

Rebekah quickly shook his head almost in disapproval. _You annoying narcissistic wanker._ But she also wanted to laugh at the situation.

Caroline rolled eyes to the hybrid, crossed her arms and said indignantly:

"Seriously?!"

"Oh, I'm just saying, love." - He smiled smugly showing his dimples. –

The girl decided to ignore him. Caroline was silent and started to face Rebekah, who was feeling the strange atmosphere between the two, so decided to leave the place, after all she had seen the expression of anger that had formed in her brother's face after Caroline started to ignore him.

"I'm going now." - The blonde suddenly stood up from the chair. She would not stay to witness the upcoming events. _Poor girl. No one acts like this with Nik and escapes unscathed. I hope he does not try to smother you or something like he once did with Hayley_. - "I see you in the mansion, okay?" – she added, but Klaus did not seem to have listened. He just stared fixedly Caroline, clenched jaw and probably clenched teeth while the blonde looked in any direction that was not his. –

Rebekah approached him and whispered so only Klaus could hear:

"Probably the girl should be messy to have started to sleep with you, of all men possible of this land." - The blonde quickly noted the way of Caroline with the corner of her eye, and added - "So, please, just try not kill her. "

So she left the place. A few minutes of silence passed before he lost patience, tired of staring at her, and she stared nowhere. The original rose suddenly from his chair through a jump and she did the same to his surprise. Klaus and Caroline finally faced each other and the girl, clearly irritated, shot:

"First of all your sense of humor is sucks." – she rolled her eyes to the hybrid, who seemed to control himself to not explode in front of her. - "Second of all..."

Until he did. But without shouting. Indeed, angry, but also a bit confusing.

"You said you wanted me when we were in your bed, and now you can not understand a simple joke? " - He opened his arms in the air, looking a little crazy -

"That's the problem, okay?!" – she yelled more nervous than she wanted to appear. Then continued trying to calm down – "I want you, but I do not want you to joke about the fact that I want you."

"Why?" – he frowned. _This thing between us_. He still could not name properly. All he knew was that it was strong and too hard to resist. And it was delicious to feel. Klaus had no idea how to understand what was going on in the mind of a woman. And especially in the mind of Caroline. But one thing he knew at that moment: _I do not want to fight with you again, love. Not today. Enough for today._ -

She quickly looked away, sighed softly and looked back at him, looking a little vulnerable:

"Because it was not easy to admit that." – Caroline met his eyes. The original she stared in silence, through the intense stare. "Because ..."

But he did not allow her to continue talking. Klaus reduced the distance that separated the two immediately and, with vampire speed, pressed the girl against the wall and crushed his lips on hers, silencing her.

"Mmm." – the blonde blurted out surprised by his sudden act while wrapping the hybrid's neck with her arms. –

Until he broke the kiss and to work on her neck, using his eager lips to feel her skin on his mouth, leaving Caroline crazy.

"Spend the night with me, love." – he said, his voice hoarse with desire against her skin as he pressed the girl's body against the wall with his. –

"No..." – she said with her eyes closed after giving a little nibble on the lobe of his ear -

"Why not?" – he teased squeezing one of her breasts in his hand -

"Ah, I will not make things easier for you ..." – the girl rubbed herself against him, teasing him back. –

They exchanged another kiss, but the original came back to kiss her neck:

"Caroline ... I know you want as much as I want ..."

"Shut up and kiss me." – she did not want to listen him say her name like that or even say such words. It was very tempting. And she needed resist. _I do not want to give myself completely. Not tonight._ However, the kisses became more greedy. And she shot gasping - "Klaus ... I will not have sex with you here."

"I know, love." – he nodded and captured her lips again with his. Taking her breath once more. But Caroline, even with difficulty, broke the kiss to whisper against his lips, when she felt what he was trying to do –

"So stop trying to stick your hands under my dress." – then she turned to kiss him while trying to take his hands away from her body – "I have to go."

"So go. I'm not stopping you." – he quickly took her ass in his hands against the material of her dress. –

"Stop." – she gasped between kisses -

"This is not a very easy task, love." – he said as he squeezed a little more her ass. Then teased - "Come on, go."

"Mmm..." – she opened her mouth, horny, and confessed through the same words – "This is not a very easy task."

He grinned mischievously, feeling victorious for a brief moment.

"Spend the night with me." - He insisted again, this time with more will. Capturing her lips for a tongue kiss. He wanted to make her moan his name again. –

Caroline kissed him with all hunger she had, taking all the pleasure she wanted to feel from the lips, mouth and tongue of the original for several maddening minutes until she answered:

"No." - She smiled also victorious, for finally be able to resist entirely and to push him away from her by the chest, which clearly left Klaus dazed. He did not believe she was really leaving. Caroline gave a small smile and gently completed already leaving the place. - "Good night."

Klaus was just watching her get out of there with a crooked smile on his face. Then he answered before she close the double door:

"Good night, love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Hey, how was there?" - Stefan asked when he saw Caroline approaching -

"Enlightening." - Was the most suitable word that she had found. –

The blonde wrapped her arm on his arm giving a small adorable smile. And he laughed. They had been accustomed to do this several times over the years. It was a simple gesture and maybe even a little silly, but basically meant: _you can lean on me. I'm here for you, best friend._

"Come on, I'll tell you everything when we get home." - She commented as they leave the nightclub -

Stefan nodded and just saying a little embarrassed:

"Hey, I kinda invited someone to the store opening."

"Really?" - She smiled mischievously - "Who?"

He hesitated for a few seconds, but eventually confessed in a strange natural way:

"Rebekah."

And Caroline's eyes widened as her mouth instantly fired:

"Seriously?!" – she shook her head negatively from one side to the other - "Rebekah Mikaelson, the original bitch? Are you sure that you are willing to navigate these waters once more? "- She stared at her friend, but before he could answer, the blonde spoke again -" It is just...Rebekah, seriously, Stefan?!"

"We made a deal, remember?" - He raised his eyebrows at her, trying not to laugh - "No judgments, right?"

Caroline snorted defeated, sighed and answered quickly closing eyes:

"Sorry. " – she was still a little irritated by the provocations of the sister of Klaus. – "Okay, I know." – she nodded incessantly. She had no right to judge him. Caroline Forbes, of all people. And she would not do such a thing. Not anymore. Then rolled her eyes and said trying not to laugh at the situation – "It's the pot calling the kettle black."

"Something like that." - He shrugged. -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Where have you been?" - He asked through compulsion to the third vampire -

"I do not remember."

"Remember where you've been." - He compelled the assistant once more. -

"I do not know."

Klaus huffed, gritting his teeth and, losing patience and self-control for a second, just throwing empty glass of whiskey against the wall. He walked back and forth trying to think of something. Anything.

_It was not compulsion. They were not compelled to forget_. He knew that only the original vampires had the power to compel other vampires. Until the hybrid suddenly stopped, his eyes widened slightly and using vampire speed was once again face to face with one of them. That had happened before.

"Can you confirm if you have some sort of vague memory of a girl of apparently twenty one years, with blue-green eyes, dark brown wavy hair, the length is past her shoulders, and rosy cheeks with a light tan skin?"

_Flashback_

Rebekah entered the mansion and found a Klaus climbing down the ladder quickly with a gaze directed at her visibly interested in some answers to his theories.

"You're right, a girl, Cami, she is the key." - She replied putting down face to face with him - "Marcel likes her. And because of that, I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about."

"Well, don't stand on ceremony." - He paused - "What is it?"

"It is not a what. It's a _who_. "- She began to say with clear concern -" A girl, Davina. She can not be more than sixteen. "- Rebekah shook her head sideways as if that was unbelievable. -" I never felt power like that. "

"A witch." - He concluded -

"She's not just any witch." - She said once again concerned - "She's something I've never seen before. Something beyond powerful. And now because of you she has Elijah. " – ela paused - "Who knows what she could do to him."

"Where is she?" – he said dry -

It was then that she realized after starting to think and nothing come to her mind.

"That clever bitch." - The blonde said to herself while Klaus frowned at what was happening. She hesitated for a few seconds and admitted - "I do not know."

"What's wrong?" - He finally said worried as he watched the way of his sister –

She looked around looking confused and still surprise. Then said:

"She wiped my memory of the location."

_End of flashback_

"Yes." - the vampire replied as if in a trance –

And that was all he needed to hear to realize what he already knew. Klaus stepped away from the assistant, his back turned to the three vampires freshly compelled, and nodded slowly to himself in anger.

"Davina."

Then something made him even more confused, angry and worried as he walked out of the room towards the balcony from the third floor. The original rested his hands on the railing of iron and began to observe nowhere. With a hard and concentrate expression on face.

_What the hell is that witch doing in the company of the bloody remnants wolves from the almost extinct Labonair clan?_


End file.
